Digital Murder
by UniqueNeko
Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Sixteen students are the next victims and they're determined to stop this person's sins.
1. The Cursed Rumor

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders were occurred and Sen's games.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down…"_

_-P!nk, "Funhouse"_

* * *

Pearl adjusted his bag on his shoulder, waiting for Diamond and Platinum in the hallways to walk with them to the classroom. This school, Special University, was mostly for the Dexholders, but it also allowed other people to become students as well.

"Why are they taking so long to take a piss?" Pearl grumbled. He felt a vibration in his pocket that he identified to be his phone, but decided to look at it later as he heard an interesting conversation.

"Hey, Emily, do you remember the rumor that Andrew told us about?"

"No, what was it?"

"Well, according to him, there's a person in this school that takes a picture of someone and puts the words, "You're next" on it. You have to leave school or else you might be trapped in another dimension or something since this is considered their property or some crap and die by the hands of the person who sent you the picture!"

"You're so stupid, Alli. It's just a prank or something. I'm going to have to have a talk with Andrew." The two girls then walked away as another girl waved them over, leaving Pearl to think.

"It's just some kind of story…" He sighed. Pearl then remembered that he had received a message and stiffened slightly. It couldn't be, right…? Shakily, he began to reach for his phone before Diamond and Platinum's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Pearl! Sorry for the wait!" Diamond apologized. "Let's go to class."

Before Pearl could say anything, Platinum softly giggled and began to drag the two to their classroom.

* * *

Blue ran her hands through her brown hair as she sighed in frustration. She and all of the other Dexholders were sent to a school since they were behind on education by Professor Oak. According to resources, this university is the best in the regions. However, it was also the most dangerous, but most students had said that all you needed to do was be careful and you'd be fine. The Evolver knew pretty much everything they were learning here because of her being a captive of Pryce.

"Blue?" Yellow's tone was full of worry, seeing her friend in some kind of negative emotion.

"Oh, I'm fine, Yellow. I'm just bored." Blue huffed. She propped her elbow on the desk and leaned her head on her hand.

"When do you ever stop complaining, pesky woman?" Green asked. He looked as bored as Blue was, maybe even more.

"Oh, shush, Green. I know that you're uninterested like I am." Blue commented. Green simply rolled his eyes.

"Well, you could say the same for Crystal, Silver, Emerald, Platinum, and Black. They're all pretty intelligent." Red said, looking towards the people he mentioned who looked impassive to the lesson that the teacher was trying to have the Dexholders learn. This classroom was specially designed for them and only them. The students considered them to be elites.

The bell signaled that it was the end of the period and all of the Dexholders stood to proceed to lunch. They all went together since they also had their own lunchroom. They had their own everything, basically.

"I feel like a real princess sometimes," White giggled dreamily, slapping her hands over her cheeks. Lyra clasped her hands together, looking towards the Unova Dexholder.

"Oh, I know, right? Platinum, now I know how you feel!" The heiress smiled in return, mostly from flattery and slight pride.

"She's not a princess from a childish fairytale," Silver informed. "It's more serious than that."

Lyra pouted playfully. "Well, you could at least let us daydream."

The redheaded boy only rolled his eyes in response as they all entered their lunchroom where Platinum's chefs would lay out food for them similar to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Everyone grabbed a plate and piled food onto it, letting their Pokemon play outside at the same time.

"Ah, so are all of you going back to the mansion later or something?" Sapphire asked. Since they all originally lived in different regions, Mr. Berlitz built a mansion for them to stay in until they were all caught up with their work. He even said that they could use it after they were done with their learning.

"Well, Professor Oak suggested that we try some after-school activities." Crystal informed, stabbing her fork gently into a piece of lasagna.

"Oh, well, Ruby, Lyra, White, and I are doing drama club." Blue commented.

"I might sign up for the soccer team…" Crystal sighed thoughtfully.

"I heard there's a sexy coach there," Gold waggled his eyebrows, making the Catcher whack him over the head.

The Dexholders continued to converse about what activities they were joining until the bell rang once more. They all stood to go back to their classroom to learn Science.

* * *

Pearl put his hand over the bump in his pants pocket that held his phone. Should he look? After all, it could just be a message from his father or something. He took a breath before taking out his phone from under the table and seeing the tab that read, "One new message!" He pressed the "Okay" button and his breath hitched in his throat as fear crept into his body. It was a picture of him, asleep. On the bottom, in red, it quoted, "You're next".

And this was just last night.

Though it wasn't natural for him to do this, Pearl wrote a note to Diamond and passed it over to him since Platinum was in between them. She was too concentrated on her notes to notice. The gluttonous boy looked at his best friend in question before opening the paper.

_Diamond, I'm freaking out right now._

Diamond glanced over to his friend who had a nervous look on his face. He wrote down a reply before handing it back to Pearl.

_What's the matter, Pearl?_

_Well, there's a rumor around the school that there's some kind of murderer who stalks you and takes a photo of you so that they can send it to your phone with a caption that reads, "You're next". I just got one…_

_What? You did? It's just a rumor though, right? Don't get so anxious, it's not like you._

_Dia, this picture was taken when I was sleeping last night._

That was certainly a twist. That meant that someone snuck into the mansion to have Pearl be their next victim…

…_It could be a prank or something. Maybe by senior Blue or Gold?_

_Maybe, but I can't help but feel worried. _

_Just ignore it, Pearl. You'll be fine. _

Pearl took a deep breath and then exhaled. He looked over to Diamond, who shot him a reassuring smile. Maybe he was right…Maybe he was overreacting. He couldn't get so antsy. Like Diamond said, it wasn't like him. It's just a prank…

…Just a prank…

* * *

"Well, of course it's just a prank. Now that I think about it, it's close to April Fool's day."

Pearl had shown the picture to Black, who was in student council with him, Green, Silver, Emerald, and Platinum. It turned out that Professor Elm assigned them to different clubs that he thought suited each person the best.

"But still, I asked if senior Blue or senior Gold pulled this off and they both answered no…"

"Have you ever heard of them admitting to something?"

"…Well, true, but…"

"You're being superstitious. Just calm down, okay?" Black stated, grinning. Pearl sighed as he took his eyes to the picture and the menacing words of, "You're next".

* * *

"The day is finally over!" Sapphire groaned as she stretched her arms while walking. They were all heading towards the exit of the large school, exhausted.

"Technically, there's nine hours left until the day is over since it's only three o'clock." Ruby specified. Sapphire rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Go screw yourself." Sapphire growled.

"Just kiss and get it over with…" Emerald sighed, making Sapphire and Ruby whip their heads towards him and opened their mouths to stay something before Emerald held up his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't like each other nor do you have any feelings of affection towards each other, blah, blah, blah." He said sarcastically. Everyone felt amused (except for Sapphire and Ruby, of course) at this before the lights suddenly went out. Yells of surprise and panic sounded before a loud noise as if something was being locked was heard.

"What's going on?" Lyra questioned, fear in her voice.

"Does anyone have a clue as to what that sound was?" Red asked.

"Wait, we have our Pokedex, let's use that as a light source." Silver suggested. Everyone fumbled with their pockets until one by one, everyone flipped open their devices. Thankfully, it was bright enough so that they could use it to see what was in around them from a short feet radius.

"Maybe the janitor accidently closed the school?" Yellow advised.

Pearl suddenly thought of the picture message that he had received and panicked. He must have showed it because Diamond and Platinum went to him, concern in their eyes.

"Pearl! Calm down! Why are you hyperventilating?" Diamond asked.

"Take deep breaths, Pearl." Platinum instructed desperately.

"_I'm hyperventilating?"_ Pearl thought as he calmed himself down.

"Is this about the picture?" Black inquired.

"…Everyone…check your phones."

Though everyone was confused, they did as instructed as saw that they had one new message. Opening it, they all saw that a picture of them was sent with the caption, "You're next" had been received. It was all taken when they were asleep, just like how Pearl's was.

"Pearl…" Diamond breathed, realizing that this wasn't a trick. Black also did so and stood closer to White protectively, not wanting one of his closest friends to get hurt.

"What the hell?" Gold muttered.

"This is just a prank, right? I've heard of the rumors…They're all fake, right?" White whimpered. Black put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"…Let's just go to the front doors first." Green instructed. They all nodded and followed the Trainer to the entrance doors. Once they arrived, Red and Green went up to open them and Green cursed as they discovered that they were locked in.

"Shit, I knew it. It's locked. That's what the noise was."

"Someone locked us in on purpose?" Blue gasped.

"I think so." Green sighed as he ran his hand through his spiky orange hair. Unfortunately, the door was not see-through and they couldn't see what was outside.

"Let's go to the nearest classroom. It's bothering me since we can't see what's outside." Red urged.

"And, in the meantime, Pearl will explain everything to us." Blue added. The blonde boy nodded before they set off.

* * *

Pearl explained the rumor that he overheard from the two girls named Emily and Alli, finishing just as they found a classroom.

"Hey," Emerald suddenly said. "Why don't we use only two Pokedexes at once since we're wasting our only light source?"

"Sure, that sounds fine. Red and I will use ours first." Everyone except for the two boys turned off their devices and tucked them back into their pockets. The red-eyed boy and leader went over to the window, shocked at the sight. The sky was a blood red and gray ominous clouds were dotted here and there. He looked straight ahead and saw that they were completely surrounded by darkness besides the abnormal sky.

"Oh my Arceus…" Yellow gasped as she walked up to see what was taking Red so long.

"…So this isn't a prank, is it?" Pearl sighed shakily.

"…No. This is real."

"Wait, Pearl, you said that whoever received a picture with that quote would be a victim or something, right?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." He nodded.

"…Who was the first to get the message? It couldn't have been sent at the same time since we were all in separate rooms when this was taken last night…"

Everyone took out their phones and took turns saying what time they received their message.

"I got it today at 7:52 in the morning." Red said.

"This was sent at 7:22 in the morning." Green informed.

"Today at 8:24." Blue wondered how she and the others didn't notice when it was sent so early…

"8:22…" Yellow gulped. She didn't have to say it was today anymore…

"10:54." Gold commented.

"11:01." Silver murmured.

"11:59." Crystal sighed in distress.

"1:12." Ruby noted.

"1:33." Sapphire scowled. Whoever did this was sick bastard to her…

"1:52." Emerald held up his phone slightly.

"9:32 in the morning…" Pearl tried zooming in his picture for any clues.

"9:44." Diamond fidgeted nervously.

"6:34 in the morning," Platinum said.

"2:42." White wanted to sigh in relief that she wasn't first, but of course she couldn't do that…

"2:55." Black finalized.

"So that means…" Everyone turned to Platinum, whose eyes were wide with horror and body was shaking.

"Platinum…is the first victim…" Pearl gulped.

* * *

**It's kind of a rough beginning, but it's my first horror story, so please go easy on me. :c Oh noes! Platinum is the first victim?! D: Not only that, but the Dexholders are stuck inside of the school that's not even on Earth anymore? Pearl is a bit OOC in this, but you can't always be brave, right? :c**

**How did you like this? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review~ :3 And if you'd like, give me suggestions. ^^ Hopefully, this story will turn out to be…not stupid? xD **

**Thanks for reading! See you later!**

**UniqueNeko**


	2. The Outrageous Start

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders were occurred and Sen's games.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_He lies in wait near the villages; from ambush he murders the innocent, watching in secret for his victims._

_-Psalms 10:8_

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Lyra asked in a tone that was just above a whisper.

"Should we split up into groups?" Gold suggested.

"That's the last thing we have to do here. If we're separated, we wouldn't know if anything happened to anyone else." Crystal snapped.

"But if we're all together, that would just make us a bigger target." Pearl argued. He and Diamond were close to Platinum, who was silent with fear.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of prank?" White inquired hopefully.

"Does that look like a prank to you?" Silver pointed outside to the abnormal setting.

"Guys, guys! We won't get anywhere if we're like this. I agree with Gold's idea. If we're together, it'll just cause more problems. Plus, we have our phones, right? So we can contact each other." Red commented. Though some disagreement and worry lingered, everyone agreed, letting the leader do his job.

"Let's meet back here if we need to." Blue added.

"Then it's decided. We'll split into groups and try to find answers as to how to go back to Earth." Green concluded.

"How many groups will there be?" Yellow asked.

"How about four groups of four since there are sixteen of us? It's even and we'll get more answers if there are more groups." Emerald said.

"All right, that sounds fine." Blue nodded. "We'll have Red, Green, and me as leaders."

"I'll go with the Sinnoh group." Red jerked his head towards the three Dexholders, two of them nodding in approval while one stayed still since they probably needed someone strong like Red to support and protect them.

"I suppose I'll go with the Hoenn group." Green looked towards the three who gave their approval as well.

"Yellow and I will take the Black and White." Blue grabbed Yellow's wrist and walked towards the said two people.

"Since we're already a group of four, we're fine." Gold stated. Silver, Crystal, and Lyra bobbed their heads, showing their agreement.

"Make sure at least one of your phones is on." Red instructed.

"…Good luck, everyone. Stay safe." White clasped her hands together in nervousness for everyone. They all exchanged some kind of farewell before getting ready to take off.

"We'll take the north, Green, you'll take the east, Blue, take the south, and Gold, take the west." Red pointed to different halls as he said a different direction before letting his hand fall to his side. Everyone exchanged one last determined glance.

"We'll take this person down." Sapphire grinned. Everyone smiled, even Platinum, determined to do so until they all took off.

* * *

Red walked in front of the group, Pearl was behind him, Platinum was next, and Diamond was last. The two bodyguards of Platinum wanted to make sure that she would be protected. The heiress walked, her body still shaking. The Fighter kept his Dex on, making sure the light illuminated everything so that they wouldn't miss any detail in case they passed by a clue.

"Senior, what are we exactly looking for?" Diamond asked.

"I suppose a key to get out of here." Red replied.

"But it was totally dark besides the sky! If we did happen to get some kind of door key, how would we leave? Where would Earth even be located?"

"Well, that's why we search, right?" Red turned his head to shoot them a smile before turning back to look in front of him.

"…Senior Red, aren't you scared by all of this?" Pearl questioned. Red airily chuckled.

"Of course I'm scared. In fact, I've never been this scared in my life. But as the leader, I have to keep a strong front. I think that everyone is doing so. Even the so-called brave and strong ones like Green, Blue, and Gold were terrified. They just weren't showing it."

"…It's a good thing you're able to do that or else we would have been screwed." Pearl joked, but it had no warmth in it. It was meant to be a silent thank you.

"Actually, Pearl, I think that you're doing well too. You were the first to see the message and even though you were scared, you did your best to cover it up."

"Senior, I freaking hyperventilated. That's not a great cover up." Pearl responded in a monotone.

"Even so, you would have done your best to be strong for your friends, right? The same goes for Diamond. Platinum is fragile, but she has strength too. You all have potential, so don't doubt yourself."

"Senior…" Platinum's voice sounded a bit croaky at first since she hadn't talked for a while, but by her tone of voice, she was obviously flattered, encouraged, and grateful.

Something from Red's point of view caught his eye. Upon further inspection, he found out that it was a girl about Yellow's age. Her outfit obviously belonged to a private school unlike Special University, so he wondered about why she would be here and how she got here.

"Hey, senior, isn't that-?" Pearl pointed out the person that Red was seeing.

"Yeah, it's a person. Excuse me!" Red called out. The girl did not answer and stood with her back facing them. Her black hair was tangled and messy and her outfit was covered in cuts and dust. Her skin was a bit pale and some bruises and gashes covered her body.

"_She must be going through a lot of pain to get out of here…Plus, she must be traumatized to the point where she can't even move or speak…"_ Red predicted. He cautiously and slowly approached the girl, gesturing for the three to stay behind, which they reluctantly did.

"Excuse me?" Red said again, only in a softer tone. "Are you trapped here like us?"

For a moment, the girl did not answer again. But she eventually turned around to face Red and what he saw made his eyes widen. He backed away from the girl, automatically labeling her as a threat.

Her lips were gone and were replaced with ripped skin that left a hole in her mouth. Her tongue was also chopped off so it seemed like the inside was just a black hole. The area around her stomach had such a huge gash that you could see the insides. She bent over and retched up blood, making everyone wince. Diamond was quick to cover Platinum's eyes before she could see much. The heiress whimpered and went closer to Diamond, hugging him in horror. The girl coughed up more blood until she slowly raised her head from her bent position to stare into Red's eyes, blood falling from both her mouth and stomach area. She took some blood from inside of her mouth and shakily wrote something on the wall next to her before she vomited a large amount of blood and fell to the floor, limp and motionless. Red didn't have to go to inspect that she was dead. Her body was beginning to become surrounded by a pool of blood. Red moved over to the wall next to the corpse, shivering as he read the eerie words.

_I was before you_.

They had just started moving…And they already experienced something like that…? And it was only the beginning…?

Red had a feeling that this wouldn't be the worst of it.

Platinum began to sob from behind Diamond's hand. He slowly removed it from her eyes and pulled her in for an embrace. She clutched his shirt tightly, accepting the comfort. She could feel his rapid heartbeat which calmed her gradually.

"…Are you guys okay?" Red asked, turning to face the Sinnoh group. He saw Diamond holding Platinum while Pearl continued to stare at the girl's body, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"That was…only the beginning…There…will be worse to come…Oh Arceus…" Pearl breathed as he put his hands in his hair and tugged on it.

"This bastard…This sick bastard…is going down." Pearl growled.

**[List of corpses update: High School, Female, Brooke Lenore, age 17.]**

* * *

Sapphire did not like the scent in the air…Not one bit. She could smell something rotten and…blood. Unlike Red and the Sinnoh Dexholders, Green and Ruby stood in the front while Sapphire and Emerald stood behind them.

"Senior Green, is there anything you can see that's important?" Sapphire asked. She tried to hide the impatience in her voice, but it was difficult. She didn't want to stay here anymore.

"Nothing that's eye-catching." Green responded. Sapphire sighed, both in irritation and disappointment. She looked towards Emerald, who had been quiet for the time that they had been walking.

"Hey, Emerald…Are you okay?" Sapphire questioned. Emerald shook his head slowly. Was he scared?

"If you're wondering if I'm scared, yes, I am. I'll admit it. You can make fun of me, but I've never been in a situation like this. I'm so freaking scared…"

"Hey, hey. Where's the shouting Emerald we know? Cheer up, bud. We'll get out of here and defeat the asshole until he can't even beg for mercy anymore." Sapphire gave a small smile. Emerald weakly returned it with force. Sapphire's nose suddenly itched with a piercing and utterly odd smell that made her gag. Green and Ruby turned to face her and Emerald gave her a strange look.

"What's wrong, Sapphire?" Ruby immediately asked. Sapphire sniffed the air again and realized that something…metal was coming…

"Duck!" Sapphire shouted and fell to the floor. The other three did so without question and they heard something whiz by their heads and crash into the wall. Sapphire sniffed the air again and didn't smell anything else besides the rotten bloody smell and motioned for the boys that it was okay to stand now. They all did so and dusted themselves off before turning to see a large harpoon. It was attached to a rope and slowly, their eyes followed the material which seemed to go endlessly down the dark hall.

"That was close…If Sapphire wasn't here, we probably would be dead…" Ruby breathed out shakily. Emerald did the same, trying his best not to shake.

"…Let's follow that rope." Green began walking towards the direction of the rope and the three slowly followed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea…?" Ruby asked. Green didn't answer and the group walked in silence.

* * *

Yellow gripped onto Blue's hand tightly, feeling like a child again. Blue, however, didn't mind. In fact, she felt more comfortable having something to reassure her. White walked closely to Black, who looked around carefully. Blue's Pokedex was held in her free hand as she also kept a close eye out for anything.

"Should we look inside of the lockers?" White suggested, pointing to the three lockers against the wall.

"I don't know, are they actually locked?" Yellow asked. Blue and Yellow went over to one of the lockers and Blue tried to open it, but it was inaccessible.

"What about the others?" Black asked, hearing that the first one wouldn't open. Blue tried the second, but it didn't work. Having a tinge of hope left, Blue opened the third one, but it wasn't locked like the others. She let out a sigh of happiness, grateful that there were results. Looking around she saw nothing. Then she stood on her toes to see what was on the top shelf and saw something shiny in the corner. Blue moved her around the top until she got a hold of it. Everyone gathered to see what it was, finding a gear.

"What good would this do?" White asked.

"I don't know, but we have to keep everything we find because we never know if it will be the thing that saves us." Blue tucked the gear into her purse clipped to her belt and safely zipped it up, thankful that she didn't leave the small bag at home today.

**[Received: A medium-sized gear.]**

* * *

The Johto group walked together in one huge group unlike the other groups. So far, nothing was of interest and they were losing hope on finding answers. Silver had his Dex out for their source of light while Lyra had her own Dex out, not feeling safe without. No one complained because they also had their phones for light too in case their Dex wouldn't work.

"Of course we get the completely empty hallway," Gold muttered.

"Well, there's a door over there." Silver pointed out.

"Then let's go inside and look for clues." Crystal advised. They all walked towards the door and Silver tried turning the doorknob, but it was locked.

"There's something written on the door…" Lyra pointed her Dex to let the light be able to show what was written on it.

"I can be fast and I can be slow. I can never be stopped and I am infinite and I help people know the day and night. What am I?" Gold read aloud.

"A riddle? What would this have to do with anything…?" Crystal questioned.

"Oh, look. There's something you can enter the code with." Gold saw a machine attached to the wall with a keyboard with all of the twenty-six letters of the alphabet. The screen above held four spaces with underscores in all of them.

"So the code is something that's fast and slow, can never be stopped, it's infinite, and it's able to show day and night?" Lyra repeated.

"And I guess it has four letters." Gold sighed.

"Any clue as to what it is?" Lyra asked. Everyone shook their heads in response.

"Well then, we'll come back here once we find out the code." Silver said. Everyone nodded this time and walked on. For a while, they didn't see any clue to the answer, but then a locker came into sight.

"Maybe this locker holds something?" Crystal proposed in a hopeful tone. Silver went over to try to open it, in which he succeeded. He opened the door slightly before his eyes widened and he fell back in shock, his Dex flying towards the floor.

"Silver! What's-?" Lyra went over to help her rival when she peered inside of the locker, her mouth agape and her eyes wide like Silver's. Then her device dropped to the floor and her hands went over her mouth, a short squeak escaping her lips.

"Guys, what's wrong?!" Gold demanded. He picked up Silver's Dex and completely opened the locker door, which he regretted. Crystal's hands flew over her mouth in shock.

Inside of the locker was a girl's head. Her eye sockets no longer held eyes and the rest of her body was all jumbled up in a bloody, sick mess at the bottom. Her head was stabbed into the clothing hook, the end of it poking out of the girl's open mouth. Blood streamed down her cheeks from her eyes and her mouth had a waterfall of the red liquid flow out to the bottom which held the rest of her body.

"O-Oh my god…" Lyra whimpered, curling up into a ball. Crystal gulped, holding back a scream. Silver crawled over to Lyra and hugged her, both for her comfort and his own. Gold cursed up a storm as he stared in disbelief at the sick mass of what used to be a human. On the locker wall, there was something written in blood.

"_My head hurts._"

Gold slowly went over to the locker again and shut it, the corpse's image still in his mind. The expression on her face looked as though she were in eternal pain. After all, how could anyone rest in a place like this?

**[List of corpses update: Middle School, Female, Melissa Fast, age 15.]**

* * *

**This is only the second chapter and it's already like this? How tough must that be for all of them, huh? :c Is it bad that I enjoy writing horror stories? :P Did you guys notice the setup was similar to a game's? That's my intention, I suppose. Plus, from time to time, I'll ask you guys for a choice. For example, should someone do this or that and you guys review your votes so the story is by me and you! :D Not yet, though. Not yet. :3 Can you guys guess what the gear is for? How about the riddle? I made it up so it kind of sucks. XD I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Expect at least one type of bloody death and/or corpse in every chapter…**

**Please review! Thank you for reading! ^^**

**UniqueNeko**


	3. Bloody Pins and Wanderers

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders were occurred and Sen's games.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_-Evanescence, "Haunted"_

* * *

"Is this the end of the hall?" Black asked. The group of Blue, Yellow, Black, and White were nearing the finish of their assigned wing of the school. The Evolver looked ahead and squinted her eyes to check if his prediction was true.

"I think we're almost to the end, yeah." She answered. They walked further until the overview window and the fire exits were all that met with them at the end.

"The sky and darkness is still there…" Yellow pointed out, looking out the window in melancholy. She missed the blue skies and the grasses with dewdrops. Yellow took her glance to the right and saw a violin case at the bottom right corner.

"Blue, there's something there." Blue turned and saw the case that Yellow was eyeing. The brunette slowly went over to it and examined the outside.

"It seems normal enough. Should I open it?" Blue questioned.

"Yeah, there might be something important in there." Black replied. Blue nodded and unclipped the silver locks. Then she slowly opened it and immediately jumped back with a gasp. Yellow also saw what was inside and nearly fainted on the spot. Both of the girls' eyes were wide and their breathing became uneven. Black walked further to inspect what they were looking at and quickly covered White's eyes, in which the girl started to question him. He grit his teeth and his body shook.

The inside of the case was entirely red with dried up blood. A torso of an elementary boy inside, covered in blood. Part of his spine stuck out from where his head used to be and some veins and arteries were sticking out of his ripped out arms and legs. Some of his bones were poking at his body in random places, judging by the oddly-shaped bumps in his body. His form and clothes looked as though someone or something ripped the boy to shreds with some layers of skin in pieces.

"B-Blue…" Yellow whimpered.

"I hate to ask this of you, senior, but there's also a flap in the case that usually holds the rosin…You should check in there too…" Black was barely able to get that sentence out of his mouth and it was shaky at best.

"Black…Do I want to know what's happening?" White asked slowly.

"…You shouldn't, Prez…"

Blue gulped and slowly crawled back over to the case. She tried to ignore the torso and reached over the flap as Black said where the rosin was usually held. She prepared herself for something nasty and instead, to her relief, she only found a small piece of paper with some writing on it. She took her dex and shined the light on the paper.

"Inside the heart." She read aloud.

"That's what the paper says? What could that mean?" Yellow whispered, since she was too scared to speak regularly. Blue had an idea and slowly turned her head back to the torso and gulped.

"…I'm guessing that something important…is inside of this person's heart…" Blue suggested.

"There's a person inside of the case?!" White gasped.

"No, Prez…A corpse…Or, at least, a part of it...I think that's all I should tell you." Black embraced White so she faced his chest and held her tightly since she began to shake. If she actually saw it…

"…I-I can't do it…" Blue shook her head rapidly, stumbling away from the case and to Yellow. She quickly hugged the Healer who quickly accepted the comfort since they both needed it.

"…I'll do it…" Black volunteered.

"But with what? We don't have a scalpel or anything…Plus, I don't want to put this person in more pain than now…" Yellow said.

"Once we defeat whoever is doing this, I'm sure that everyone can rest in peace." Black's eyes went hard at the sight of the torso, feeling pity.

"Are you going to ask one of your Pokemon to do it?" White inquired.

"No…I can't ask them to do that." Black shook his head. "Do you guys have scissors or something?"

"…I…have a sewing needle that I borrowed from Ruby…" Blue answered, stumbling through her bag to look for it. Once she found it, she went over and handed it to Black and thankfully, it was a fair size so the body wouldn't get…too much blood on Black's hands.

"Keep looking away, Prez." Black instructed and let go of her, making sure that she still had her back to the corpse. He walked until he reached the case and went on his knees. He slowly moved the clothes out of the way. He didn't need to rip those since it was mostly shredded up anyway…Black then brought the needle over the boy's body and shakily pierced the needle in the chest and brought it down so it made a line.

"…I need something better than this needle…It's too thin…" Black said.

"U-Uh…" Blue and Yellow tried to look around for something that would be more useful.

"There's a screw, a twig…" Blue muttered as she found things that might have been better to use.

"Oh! There's half of a pair of scissors!" Yellow held up the item.

"Good, give it here." Black held out his hand and Yellow gave the sharp item to him.

Meanwhile, White felt totally helpless to all of this since she was just standing there in fear. She wanted to turn around, but then she didn't. But all of her friends were being brave even if they were frightened.

"B-Black…Can I turn around?" White asked.

"No, Prez…I don't want you to see this."

"If we're stuck here then…" White swallowed. "T-Then I have to get used to seeing things like that."

Black didn't answer for a minute before sighing. "…If you can't handle it, turn back around right away."

White made a noise of confirmation. She took a deep breath and turned around, her blue eyes widening at the horrific sight. Her body shook but she didn't turn around. She had to be strong…

"B-Black…How could you able to do something like that…?" White asked.

"…Determination."

"What?"

"Determination," Black repeated. "Determination for us to get out of here."

Black stabbed the scissors again to the body, making a bigger cut. Blood spewed out which made Black wince since he didn't expect that fresh blood would still be in the corpse. Though reluctant, Black continued to slit the body until it made an opening so that Black could reach in enough to cut the heart…

"…Could someone please take over…?" Black asked. He couldn't do anything else. This was already scarring him…

"I will…Thanks, Black. You did a lot." Yellow surprisingly offered.

"Y-Yellow, are you sure?" Blue asked. The blonde slowly nodded and took the scissors from Black.

"…I-I've seen operations about Pokemon before…I should be able…t-to do this…" Yellow breathed. She brought the scissors above the boy's heart and looked away as she stabbed into the organ, clenching her eyes shut. She whimpered at the squelching sound. She quickly pulled it out and looked inside for anything. Then she shakily put the bloody scissor back into the hole in the heart and poked around in case she found anything. The sharp object made some veins rip but she eventually made contact with something metal.

"I found something…" Yellow said, keeping the scissor in place. Blue quickly ran over and took the scissor from Yellow carefully. She felt the bloody object hit something and carefully pushed it out of the gash in the heart and skillfully flicked the tool so the unknown object went into the air and into Blue's awaiting hand. She winced at the blood, but it didn't matter anymore. Everyone gathered around Blue to see what they discovered.

"…A hairpin?" Yellow pointed out. It had a cute teddy bear head on the hairpin so it seemed like it was for a child.

"You guys went through that for a bloody hairpin?" White gasped.

"Don't think so negatively about it…It might save our lives at some point…Anyways, let's keep going…" Blue said, putting the pin in her bag. The four took one more glance back at the body, sending their respects before leaving.

**[List of corpses update: Elementary School, Male, Aden Flores, age 8.]**

**[Received: Teddy bear hairpin.]**

* * *

Red and Pearl conversed about plans and ideas on how to get out or defeat the murderer while Diamond stayed behind with Platinum to comfort her, who was terrified at the sight of the girl dying. It probably wasn't even the worst they would see, but her delicate heart couldn't take it.

And she would probably have to die like that…

"Little Miss?" Diamond's voice snapped Platinum out of her trance.

"Y-Yes, Diamond?"

"Little Miss, don't worry, please. It really kills me seeing you like this. Senior Red, Pearl, and I will protect you, no matter what."

"Diamond…" Platinum began to cry. Sure, some was the fear that she kept in, but most of it was relief and gratefulness. The gluttonous boy's first instinct was to embrace her, which he did as the two kept walking. He soothed her with comforting words and the heiress was thankful to have a great protector like Diamond.

"Guys, stop." Red suddenly instructed, holding up his hand for a gesture.

"What's wrong, senior?" Diamond asked.

"There's something written on the wall…" Red strolled over to what he was seeing and held his dex up to be able to read it.

"Sacrifice the valuables and you shall be free…" Pearl read aloud.

"This is how to get out?" Platinum asked.

"…I guess so…But I don't exactly trust it. Let's look further." Red informed.

* * *

"W-Why? Why, why, why, why?! Why would someone do this?!" Lyra screamed, sobbing into Silver's chest. The redheaded boy held her tighter, looking towards Crystal and Gold for instructions as to what to do next. Crystal shook her head, looking away with her fist on her mouth to block her sobs while Gold ran his hand through his hair, sighing. They were all thinking of the same thing as Lyra was.

"Lyra…The world has dangerous people and that's why we need to make sure that there's one less." Silver said. Lyra sniffled and snuggled closer to her rival. He sighed and stroked her hair in efforts of soothing the usual strong champion. Normally, Gold would have made a comment about the gesture of affection, but right now, he was thinking of anything that would help them leave this hell.

"Let's keep going…Come on, Lyra. The faster we make progress, the sooner we can leave." Crystal insisted, but not harshly. Lyra stayed a bit longer in Silver's warm embrace before pulling away; shivering at the cold air that now greeted her.

After some more walking and searches with no results, the Johto quartet neared the end of the hall when suddenly, an ominous moan echoed throughout the corridor. Lyra whimpered and went to the closest person, who was Crystal. The navy blue-haired girl hugged her gently, her eyes narrowed as she looked around. The two boys did the same and tried to locate the source when a whisper caught their attention.

"Psst! Over here!" A female voice called out. Turning around, they saw an open classroom door with a girl peering over it, waving them over frantically.

"Hurry! Before it comes!" She urged. The four didn't question the girl and immediately ran inside, letting her shut the door behind them. The mysterious female put a finger to her lips, telling them to be silent. The moaning continued and heavy footsteps passed by the class. Lyra shook with horror and curled up into a ball. The footsteps and groans eventually quieted down until it was completely gone. The girl let out a sigh of relief and turned to the quartet with a smile.

"It's gone now. We're safe for now." She said as she stood and dusted herself off.

"What was that?" Gold asked.

"Well, there's no real name for it, but I call it the Wanderer."

"Is there more?" Crystal inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes. They're the spirits of people who gave into the darkness of the place completely. Now they'll eat anything with a beating heart, hoping that it would bring them some life, but thus, it never works so they're eternally like this until their bodies completely rot. That's why you have to be careful."

"Is there a way to kill them?" Silver questioned.

"There is no known way to kill them before they rot." The girl answered. "But I have a prediction that if you find something of value to them, you can let them be free to rest in peace."

"How do you know all of this? Who are you?" Lyra interrogated quietly. She was still in her curled up position.

"Oh, I should have answered that first," The girl chuckled. "Well, I know this information as a person who's been trapped here for a while."

"And who are you?" Gold repeated. The girl's smile turned into a smirk as she held up a victory sign.

"The name's Emily. Don't forget it."

* * *

**Oh, Emily? Does that sound familiar? ;D This chapter is a bit short...:P I realized that I forgot to do responses to reviews so…xD**

**Trutenxforever: Aww, thank you! c:**

**GoldenGloryQueen: I feel bad for her since she's one of the less popular ones…:/ The details weren't as great as I wanted them to be…Yes, I'll admit that I'm "a bit" sadistic as well…c:**

**reregniL: Thank you so much :D No, trust me, there are a lot more authors out there that are so much better than I am xD**

**phioneXxX: Hehehe, I like horror too :D We'll see what happens. That's really ironic because Green was supposed to be the first victim before I switched it up. xP I can't say if that's right or not. :) Hehe…I am a bit sadistic, but the funny thing is, I get scared of horror games and movies. XD**

**I'm not sure if I should do the thing where the reviewers get to choose the fate, but we'll see. :P We discover the Wanderers! Poor souls…:( If anyone has any suggestions, whether if for deaths (I would **_**MUCH **_**rather have it if you PM me the suggestion of the death) or any eerie sayings I could put at the beginning, or anything, please go ahead and suggest it! :3**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Keep doing so! :D Oh, and thank you for the favorites and followers!**

**UniqueNeko**


	4. The Wanted Item and the Temporary Angel

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders were occurred and Sen's games.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up; I'm living in a nightmare…_

_-Three Days Grace, "Time of Dying"_

* * *

"Emily?" Gold repeated. He and his friends exchanged glances, all finding the name familiar. They all took a good look at her; Emily had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her skin was a light tan and her outfit was just like the ones the Johto crew was wearing. She was short, but she had potential.

"So, um…Emily…" Lyra started.

"Yeah?"

"…Do you know a boy named Pearl? He's one of our friends."

"Pearl? Well, I know he's a Dexholder like you four." Emily crossed her arms and legs casually.

"So you _do _go to our school." Crystal confirmed. Emily shrugged.

"Yeah, you could say that." This made Crystal cock her head in thought.

"Aren't you scared by everything that's happening?" Silver asked, eyeing Lyra's tensed body and fearful expression.

"Well, if you don't call jumping at every single thing I see and my desperate wish to go home being scared, then no." Emily smiled bitterly. When the four looked closer, they did see the shakes the short girl made.

"Um, well, thank you for saving us. Would you like to come with us?" Crystal asked. Emily shook her head.

"No. It's fine. I have to go. But I'm sure we'll run paths again. For now, see you later." Emily waved before taking her leave, shutting the door behind her, even though they all had many more questions to ask. After a few moments of silence, Gold spoke up to break it.

"Should we contact the others to go back to the meeting point?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that they have some information to share just like we do." Silver replied. Gold nodded once before taking out his phone. His eyes widened as the screen read, "No signal".

"Shit…" He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Lyra questioned.

"There's no fucking signal…We should have checked that earlier. I guess we were too focused on getting clues as to how to get back home." He sighed.

"Let's go back anyway. Maybe we can wait for them." Crystal suggested.

* * *

Blue held her breath as the groaning of the mysterious monster wandered around the area where she, Yellow, Black, and White were hiding in. They were on their way back to the meeting point since they reached their end of the hall when they saw a silhouette of what seemed like a limping zombie. It was truly disturbing. This monster had long stringy blonde hair and a long face that made it look close to a carrot's, only their wrinkly skin was black. The outfit was torn and ripped to the point where they could see the bones underneath threatening to just rip out of the skin. Seeing the thing as a threat, they immediately ran to a classroom that was (thankfully) nearby and hid behind desks. The monster must have been blind since it kept bumping into things and had no eyes in their sockets. Blue shivered in disgust as the monster moaned scratchily and took its bony hand to its face. Blue's mouth went widely agape and her eyes were the size of dinner plates as the monster tore off its skin, making a disgusting squishy sound echo throughout the room. You could now see the rotting bones underneath the dead skin that they shed. It seemed that the bones were so expired that they were on the verge of breaking like twigs, showing their true weak form. Blue wanted to test to see if it would die by throwing something heavy, but she didn't want to take the chance since she would lose her life if she made even one silly mistake. The skin didn't immediately come off and it stretched slowly to the ground. Yellow liquids spurted out of the fallen skin and seemed to dissolve like acid.

"Blue…" Yellow whispered with her expression obviously telling her that the Healer was frightened. Blue put a finger to her lip, silently telling her to hold on a bit longer. She looked to the other side of her, seeing Black and White crouch to the back of the desk as much as possible with the boy embracing his boss tightly. Blue would have smirked suggestively if it weren't for the situation.

Blue peered over the desk once more, seeing that the zombie seemed to be crouching down, holding her head in pain. She let out an ear-piercing scream, making the four cover their ears tightly. Then the room fell completely silent except for the Dexholders' quiet breathing and the monster stayed in its position for a moment before falling over with a final moan. The Evolver stood to see that the poor thing was dead and motioned that it was clear. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Yellow and White put a hand over their rapid beating heart, panting unequally. Black look dazed as he put his hands on the desk he was hiding under and simply stared at the surface. Blue gazed at the dead corpse, gulping. The poor thing must have gone through so much pain…

**[List of Wanderers update: High School, Female, Gloria Brown, age 16.]**

* * *

Someone was watching them.

Red could sense it, but he wasn't sure who or what it was. The Sinnoh trio didn't seem to notice so maybe it was better if he did tell.

"Do you three feel something?" Red asked.

"What do you mean, senior?" Pearl inquired.

"I feel like someone is watching us…" Red sighed. He looked around everywhere, trying to see some kind of presence.

"…I felt it too, senior…" Platinum admitted. "I just didn't want you three to think that I was going delusional with fear…"

"No, Platinum, we would never think that. At least I know I'm not going crazy either." Red joked, lightening the mood a bit and making the three laugh softly.

"I'll be honest; I got that creepy feeling too." Pearl chuckled.

"Me too…But what is it?" Diamond asked.

"It might be me." A new voice said. Everyone turned to see a girl grinning at them. She had orange hair with highlights. Her eyes were green and she had freckles over her face. She had the Special University outfit on. Pearl's eyes widened in realization.

"Aren't you Alli?"

* * *

The Hoenn trio and Green walked in their halls, being the last to have faced anything serious besides the harpoon. They followed the rope, hoping that it would lead to something helpful. However, they seemed to have chosen the longest hallway since they had been walking for what seemed like hours.

"Senior, are we almost there?" Emerald asked impatiently. Green's dex had run out of batteries and he was now using his phone for their source of light.

"I don't see the end of the rope so no." Green answered calmly. On the inside, he was also getting annoyed at the long walk.

"Wait. Haven't we passed this locker?" Sapphire asked. Green looked towards the said object and narrowed his eyes as he saw that it was true. He knew because of the blood stain on it and there weren't any more lockers besides this one in this hallway of whatever place this was (they weren't even sure if they were in Special University anymore).

"Are we not getting anywhere?" Ruby voiced Green's thoughts.

"No, you're not." Looking up, they four saw a spirit of a young boy. One of his eyes was missing and a dry blood stain that went down his cheek decorated his face. His arms were covered in bandages and the legs were oddly angled. The fabric of his shirt around his chest was torn off somehow and you could see his insides. Sapphire almost vomited, swearing that she could have smelt his rotting flesh. Emerald looked away for some time, Ruby's eyes were wide with horror and as was Green's, only his was full of surprise more than horror. Little did they know that they haven't seen the worst.

"Are you the one not letting us pass?" Green asked since none of the other three would.

"Yes." The boy replied in a quiet, creepy voice.

"What can we do for you to let us pass?" Green questioned.

"…I need it back…It's my sister's…Give it back…It holds it up..." The boy whimpered.

"What?" Ruby now said.

"GIVE IT BACK!" The boy shouted before disappearing.

* * *

"So, I guess I'm famous." Alli laughed.

"How…are you so casual about everything?" Platinum asked. Alli shrugged.

"Well, unlike Emily, I'm not that much of a pussy."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Pearl questioned. The girl sighed and shrugged again.

"She's around…We got separated by being chased by a Wanderer."

"What's a Wanderer?" Red inquired.

"They're the spirits of people who gave into the darkness of the place completely. Now they'll eat anything with a beating heart, hoping that it would bring them some life, but thus, it never works so they're eternally like this until their bodies completely rot." Alli repeated the exact words that Emily had told the Johto quartet.

"Poor souls…" Diamond stared at the ground, his eyes hardening.

"Well, that's how Emily described it. Before you ask, the only way to kill them before they rot is to give them something was that precious to them for them to fall and rest in peace, but that's rare so the best you can do is hide." Alli explained.

"So you and Emily are trapped here like us?" Red asked.

"Longer than you think." Alli responded. "Now, I'm gonna go find Emily. Be careful. Bye!"

"Wait," Diamond said. Alli stopped in her tracks and turned, perking a brow.

"Yes?"

"Why were you following us?"

"Well, you guys looked clueless as to what to do so I guess you could say that I was your temporary guardian angel…Only temporary so don't worry." Alli chuckled. She waved and took off in the opposite direction. The four stared after her for a bit before Pearl's eyes narrowed.

"…_She doesn't seem trustworthy…"_

* * *

**1: It was kind of obvious who the person that Red and the Sinnoh trio met, huh? xD**

**2: I don't know if Pokedexes actually need batteries…o u o; Let's just say they do, yeah? ^^**

**3: Can you guess what the ghost boy wants?**

**This is a shorter chapter than usual, but I'll try to make it longer next time. :3 I'm trying to decide whether the culprit should be an OC or an actual character from the manga. :/ Well, we'll see :P Thanks for all of the positive things you've all said! Oh, and thank you to phioneXxX for the suggestion of the beginning saying!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Guesty123: Thanks for the compliments! :3 Oh…I didn't think it was that scary…yet…It's funny how I can write horror better than romance and comedy…ouo; This isn't the best, trust me. I've seen better ones than mine xD I'll update as much as I can! ^^**

**Crystal A. Kanbara: Thank you! :D Well, death isn't something that can be all happy, right? :P I might even change the rating to M because of some gory deaths I have in mind…**

**Mudkipster: Thanks c; I don't quite understand what you mean by it being hard to realize that they transported with me telling you guys directly though. thought I made it pretty obvious. Is there something wrong with the name, Wanderer? **

**phioneXxX: Haha, yeah he was. xD …You slice up Pikachus?! N will be very disappointed. :P Yeah, it's sad to die at a young age, isn't it? :( Jeez, you love caps lock, don't you? XD**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and PM me suggestions on either deaths or sayings I can put in the beginning! :D**

**UniqueNeko**


	5. Dead Crystal?

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders were occurred and Sen's games.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Circle you, circle you  
Children, "You just lost the game"  
Circle you, circle you  
Don't run away, you're the same…_

_-Vocaloid, "Kagome, Kagome" (English translation)_

* * *

Green, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald all turned to walk back to where they came since it seemed that it was the only path they could take right now. The spirit of the little boy, no matter how much Sapphire yelled, would not let the group to keep walking forward. They eventually came back to where the harpoon was smashed, only to find that the weapon wasn't there.

"What? Where did it go?" Emerald asked. The crater it left was still there as was the rope, which seemed to have been cut by someone or something.

"…I don't think that's important right now…" Green walked up to the cracked wall, inspecting it closely before lightly rapping on it. It was in such a weak shape that it crumbled within seconds, revealing a hidden and partially destroyed door.

"Whoa…" Sapphire breathed, both from the fact that there was a hidden door in the first place and that Green could have figured that out within a short time of carefully observing it.

"Let's go inside then…" Ruby sighed, preparing himself. Green made sure his light source was okay before turning the knob. Once inside, the group was met with a scent that was mixed with smoke and some type of oil. Sapphire coughed since her strong sense of smell absorbed more than the others did and covered her nose with her hand.

"What is this place?" Sapphire asked, unpleased. The four began looking around the mysterious room. The things in the room were a generator, a control panel, a pod covered with some unknown liquid substance, and a wheelie chair.

"I'm guessing this is the Electrical room?" Ruby suggested. He went over to the control panel and blew away some dust, coughing as the particles flew away. He waved his hands to make them stay away from his face before turning back to examine the levers, buttons, and screens, trying to look for some kind of 'on-and-off' switch. However, on the chair, he found some papers with some messy writing on it.

"Senior Green, I found something." Ruby announced. The Trainer came over and took the papers from Ruby's hands and began reading them to the best of his ability.

"_June 13, 1924. My mother used to tell me that only one thing in the world couldn't be stopped. I always asked what it was, yet she never told me. She would only say that I would learn once I got older. This went on for twenty years and still, I have no explanation from her."_ Green read the first paragraph aloud, just as he would be doing with the others.

"_June 13, 1925. After twenty-one years, I have finally figured out the answer; 20-9-13-5. I suppose I overthought about it. Hell, it took me more than twenty years to figure it out when it took my nephew only two minutes. I must be getting old._

…_20-9-13-5. Can it really never be stopped? Suppose there is actually an unknown way that needs to be discovered. Yes…It is there. There is always a way._

_March 25, 1929. How much brainpower do I actually have? Like before with the simple riddle, I can't seem to figure out a way to be able to stop 20-9-13-5. Am I overthinking things again? _

…_I must figure out a way soon. Mother is dying and maybe, just maybe, if I can stop 20-9-13-5, I can find a way to heal her sickness…I must hurry_."

That was the end of the first paper. Green examined the document he had in front of him for a bit before going to the next one.

"_December 19, 1932. I was too late. Mother's death was announced a week ago and I still wasn't able to figure out how to stop 20-9-13-5. I was making progress, but it wasn't good enough. For mother…For mother, I will figure out how to stop 20-9-13-5 even if it kills me. I will search for the answer until I die. _

_August 7, 1939. I have figured out a way to stop 20-9-13-5. It isn't a method I would have wanted to use…But I had no choice._

_April 12, 1940. …l…and l…tests are going quite nicely._ I can't read the rest of that entry." Green informed before moving on.

"_November 3, 1940. Though nothing on the outside world stopped, I was able to "stop 20-9-13-5"…at least within the sources of the process. Keeping the causes trapped in a confined, freezing area was able to conserve them for a bit. Their physiques did not change! Is it because of luck? Or maybe…It didn't work at all?_

_November 14, 1940. The freezing did not work at all, as I predicted. It only seemed to freeze their body functions. Though it stopped, it is not what I am looking for. What can I do?_

_Feburary 1, 1942. After two more years of exhausting work for all of us, nothing has been solved. I am nearing my death due to my pericarditis, but even then, I shall work, even after life…l…and l are useless in this. So I eliminated them. _

_March 4, 1942. Tomorrow is my supposed day to die. If that is the case, then I shall write this one final entry. I don't care what I have to do anymore. I will found out how to stop 20-9-13-5 in some kind of form. I will defeat this forever flowing problem…" _The Trainer finished. The three Hoenn Dexholders stood there in silence, processing the information slowly.

"20-9-13-5…Is that some sort of code?" Sapphire muttered.

"In any case, it seems that this person wanted to hide what they were trying to look for." Ruby guessed.

"It's time." Green answered. Sapphire looked towards her senior.

"How can you be sure?"

"The person took the alphabet and used it to hide the answer, which is too easy to figure out. The letter T is the 20th letter of the alphabet, the letter I is the 9th letter. Do you get it now?" Sapphire made an 'o' shape with her mouth in understanding before closing it and nodding. Meanwhile, Emerald took his gaze to the control panel, then the pod, and lastly, the generator, thinking carefully.

"Are you thinking the same thing I am, Emerald?" Green questioned. Emerald shrugged.

"It depends on whether you think the machines are all somehow connected." The short boy answered. Green put on a small smirk, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He walked over to the pod covered with the substance and examined it closely. He didn't want to touch it for safety reasons. He called out his Charizard from its pokeball, who seemed confused by the new setting and was cautious at the same time, not liking the atmosphere.

"Charizard, Flamethrower." Green commanded, gesturing towards the pod. The fire dragon Pokemon immediately obeyed and sent a jet of flames to the shell, hitting it dead on. A cloud of smoke emerged after the attack died down, making everyone cover their eyes and cough. Green thanked his Pokemon before returning it to its pokeball. When the ashy fog faded, Green cursed as he saw that the substance had melted like he had planned. If he only had some tools, he could figure out what the compound was and know how to get rid of it.

"Let me try, senior." Ruby requested. He sent out Zuzu (gracefully) and the Water-type got into attack position, though he was surprised that he wasn't at some kind of contest.

"Zuzu, Aqua Jet!" Ruby shouted. Zuzu had water surround itself before shooting itself off of the ground and towards the pod, leaving a ferocious water trail behind him. The liquid made contact with the pod, and since only the water touched the mysterious substance, Zuzu was safe, but it didn't do much at all. Zuzu, once back to Ruby, seemed to purr in disappointment, restored himself as Ruby gave him a compliment before returning it back to its pokeball as well.

"Senior, why aren't you just using the ultimate move?" Emerald asked.

"That's only for emergencies." Green answered. Emerald made a humming noise, confirming that he understood.

"Wait, I have an idea." Ruby called out Mimi, his Milotic.

"Ice Beam!" Ruby instructed. The beautiful Pokemon sent out a beam of frost, freezing the pod completely. Green understood what the Hoenn boy was doing and sent out Scizor. Green gestured for Ruby to stop and the younger boy obeyed as Green waited for a few minutes before attacking.

"Bullet Punch." Green ordered. The Bug-type sent multiples of punches towards the ice-covered pod faster than the naked eye could see until the ice was demolished. Ruby smiled proudly and Green nodded with a tiny smirk on his lips as the frozen substance fell to the ground. However, what they saw inside of the pod wiped the grins off of everyone's faces. The pod was completely filled with crimson blood, but you could see a naked girl's body faintly (judging by the two bumps on her chest) from inside. Even though you couldn't see the girl's face, you could see the gashes and cuts on her body that went in so deep, it caused holes to form, making her look like tiny missiles went through her body…

"Oh Arceus…" Ruby gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. Emerald grimaced, cold sweat beginning to form on his body. Green's eyes narrowed at the sight and Sapphire grit her teeth and clenched her fists, mixed emotions flashing through her eyes.

But what shocked them next was when black writing began to form on the pod in front of the girl's corpse.

"_**STOP LOOKING.**__"_

"…That's it." Sapphire growled, making everyone looked towards her.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Whoever did this will soon be a bloody bastard that will be pummeled by my hands until he can't even beg for mercy." She snarled.

**[List of corpses update: Education stage unknown, Female, name unknown, age unknown.]**

* * *

The Johto quartet stared at the mysterious door in front of them. They had been walking back to the meeting point since they had finished their ends of the halls, though, on their way back, they spotted a trail of blood they had remembered seeing before and Lyra pointed out that it seemed to be that it continued, as if someone or something were dragged as they bled and they were led towards the door. They wondered why they didn't see it before…

It could have been the splattered blood, but hey, that might have been just them.

Lyra gulped and let out a shaky breath before turning her head to see Gold slowly reaching for the bloodied doorknob, a handkerchief that Crystal had given him for this purpose over his hand. It was a fine fabric so the substance wouldn't seep through right away to touch his hand. He turned the knob and sluggishly opened the door, carefully peering inside. His other hand held his dex, which he brought to be towards the dark room. The four tiptoed inside and the door eerily closed with the sound resounding in their ears. They all whipped their heads as the entryway did so before calming themselves, a tensed expression on all of their faces. Gold turned back around and looked around the room. It seemed to be a bathroom for boys, judging by the urinals at the walls. The mirrors above three sinks all had blood splattered on it. In fact, the whole floor was covered with the red sticky substance. It seemed fresh…Looking closer, Gold saw that one of the mirrors had a message written on it, as though some used their finger.

"They open the doorway." Gold read aloud. Lyra cocked her head to the side in question while Crystal and Silver perked a brow.

"Who's 'they?'" Lyra asked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing the doorway gets us out of here." Crystal affirmed. Suddenly, they heard a stall door open creakily, making them whip around and get their pokeballs ready in their hands. However, readiness was replaces with surprise as they saw Emily peep her head around the door, her eyes lighting up in relief as the sight of the four.

"Emily?" Crystal called out. The short girl fully opened the door, putting her hand over her chest as she sighed.

"Oh gosh, I thought you were a Wanderer or something. I was chased by another one when I left you guys and I hid in here for so long that I fell asleep…" Emily explained, dusting off her uniform skirt from Special University.

"Do you know what the doorway is?" Silver jerked his head towards the mirror with the message on it. Emily put a finger to her lips and hummed in thought.

"The doorway? Well, it could be the way out…"

"That's what I thought…" Crystal murmured, crossing her arms and looking down to think.

"…Or it could be your way to death." Emily added, shaking her head. "You never know in this place."

"Well, have you found Alli yet?" Gold sighed.

Emily shook her head. "I didn't get far since the other Wanderer chased me. It's lonely without her." She sighed disappointedly.

"You'll find her eventually." Lyra comforted. Emily ducked her head and nodded, not letting the others see her face so they all thought that she was hiding tears.

"I'm scared…" She sniffled, her voice a bit higher than before.

"We all are." Crystal exhaled. "But don't worry, we'll all get out of here."

"…No, we won't…" Emily sobbed. Lyra went to embrace her, but Emily shook her head and ran out of the room.

"E-Emily, wait!" Lyra shouted, going to run after her, but Silver grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Silver, let me go! She's vulnerable in that state and she could be in danger!" Lyra yelled. Silver shook his head.

"Let her go. I'm sure we'll meet again. She needs to be alone for a bit."

"Why on earth would you want to be _alone_ in this place?! She needs someone to be there! That's why she's looking for Alli!"

"Lyra, it's okay…Calm down. Let's all find a way for us to get out so we can all be home again. We'll get nowhere like this." Silver hushed. He didn't let go of her wrist and waited until his rival calmed down.

"Why don't we investigate before we leave?" Gold suggested. The four spread out and began searching around the room to look for anything useful they could use.

Crystal pushed the first stall door open, but found nothing. She went to the second one where Emily was hiding in and also found zilch. But as she pushed open the third stall, something fell on top of her, making her shout in shock. As her head hit the floor, she heard the muffled yells of her friends before silence came over. The Catcher opened her eyes and took a second to readjust her eyes before they widened to see what was face-to-face with her.

It was her, dead.

Crystal screamed and pushed the body off, scooting away to the closest person, which was Gold, and grabbed him in fear, nuzzling her head in his chest sobbing. Gold soothed her with soft words and rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort both of them. He was pained to see one of his closest friends in a state like this since she was usually so strong. Silver and Lyra stared at 'Crystal' who was pushed back to the stalls. Her eyes were wide and her pupils small and her head was nearly off of her neck, letting her spine poke out a bit. Her right arm was twisted the wrong way while her left arm had a huge gash, letting everyone see the bones and muscles inside. When Crystal pushed 'Crystal' back, the body hit the third stall, letting the door retract on the blocker and open, letting everyone see that her legs were stuffed in the toilet, twisted up in a bloody mess just like with the limbs of the girl in the locker. What was worse was that 'Crystal' was wearing the Special University outfit, so that meant…

"No, no, Crystal, it's not true! You're not going to die…" Lyra didn't know that she was also crying until Silver pulled her into a hug and she made a little wet spot on his jacket. The four stayed there for a bit.

"…Let's make a promise…" Lyra proclaimed. "Promise to never fall to the darkness and become a Wanderer…No matter what, we have to live on and be strong."

"…I promise." Crystal hiccupped.

"So do I," Gold solemnly nodded.

"I swear." Silver said.

"…Keep that promise forever…" Lyra breathed, clinging to Silver's jacket.

**[List of corpses update: High School (?), Female, Crystal Star (?), age 16 (?).]**

* * *

Blue, Yellow, Black, and White all waited in the meeting point anxiously and silently. So far, they had found almost nothing as to how to leave this place. All they found was a gear and a bloody hairpin…

"When are they going to come back?" Black sighed as he paced around the empty room that consisted of only some chairs and a blackboard. The red sky was enough to provide light for them inside.

"Give them some time; maybe those monsters are slowing them down…" White supposed, though she, as was everyone else, was worried. Blue took out her cell phone to contact Red and Green, but her eyes went large as she saw the words, "No service" in the top right corner. She cursed and mentally kicked herself for not checking if they had any in the first place.

"Blue?" Yellow noticed the expression on her friend's face and had gotten concerned.

"We don't have any service! Fuck, we were too concerned about the groups to check!" Blue shouted, running her hands through her hair. Nothing was going right…She just wanted to go home back to Earth since they obviously weren't there.

"Senior, please calm down!" White begged. Blue held up her hand to say that she would be okay…after some ranting. The Evolver continued to do so, making Yellow comfort her. Black continued to pace around for a bit more until something shiny under a chair. He walked over and bent down, seeing that it was a small, circular magnet with a cute Marill design on it. The Unova Dexholder picked it up and flipped it over repeatedly, observing it before putting it in his pocket.

**[Received: Small, circular Marill magnet.]**

* * *

"Pearl?" Platinum's voice snapped the boy out of his thoughts. Pearl whipped his head to see Diamond and Platinum gazing at him worriedly. Red looked ahead, his eyes narrowed, looking on guard. Pearl put on a forced reassuring grin and gave his friends a 'thumbs-up'.

"Don't worry, you two, I'm fine. I'm just a bit dazed." He commented. Platinum hesitantly accepted the excuse, but Diamond, being Pearl's childhood friend, knew that he was lying, but trusted him enough not to judge him.

"Are you guys okay to keep going now?" Red questioned. The Sinnoh trio nodded and the four continued on. Red took out his phone to see if he had gotten any messages, but let out a silent gasp as he saw the words "No signal" at the top right corner of his screen.

"Oh no…" He sighed.

"Senior?" Diamond called out.

"There's no service…I can't believe we made such a stupid mistake to not check before we separated…" Red grumbled. He took a deep breath and took off his cap to run his hand through his spiky black hair in frustration and uneasiness.

"Senior, I'm sure everyone will be fine…" Platinum comforted. "Can you send a signal from your dex?"

Red checked his device and was thwarted when he saw that when he tried, a box popped up and had the words, "CANNOT SEND SIGNAL IN CURRENT LOCATION." The Fighter shook his head to indicate that he couldn't send any message and the three went to concern.

"Should we go back to the meeting point to make sure that they're okay?" Pearl asked.

"…No. We have to keep going to see if we find anything. You never know if we might miss something that will get us out of here." Red explained. The three Sinnoh Dexholders all exchanged looks before nodding again and following after their senior, farther away from their comrades…

* * *

**Wow…I barely started this story and it already has this many reviews?! :O I'm so shocked and touched that a lot of people like my story! ;v; Thank you all so much! **

**Yay for a longer chapter! :3 I KNOW THAT CRYSTAL DOESN'T HAVE A LAST NAME. SHUT UP. T . T Good job, ****phioneXxX**, you guessed the answer right. THERE, I LET YOU HAVE YOUR SPOTLIGHT. HAPPY? XD

**Responses to reviews;**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: I hope it is because that's what I'm going for. :3 Oh, sorry to break your hopes…^^;**

**GoldenGloryQueen: I'm using many different references, actually. xD Most of them are from Sen's games, of course. I was thinking mostly of Corpse Party too. Hehe, yes. I had to change the rating to M because of the gory scenes that will be displayed later.**

**Crystal A. Kanbara: So you and Pearl are similar, hmm? :P Well, let's just say that some of the Dexholders will die. **

**ShiningSilentStar: Haha, my friend, ronnieangell, said the same thing too. xD We'll see later in the chapters! Maybe Pearl has a sixth sense that made him suspicious? :D The "Temporary Angel" was put in because in the last chapter, Alli joked about how she was Green and the Hoenn trio's "temporary guardian angel" since she followed and watched them from a distance. You must get the rest now, right? :3**

**Guest: Yes…Prepare yourself. :3**

**Guest: The word blood will be mentioned…A LOT. Yes, there will be. If you read closely, there are already hints of shippings, but of course, due to the situation, it can't be some sort of cheesy romance. c:**

**Mudkipster: Oh, I see. :o Well, I'm not sure how you didn't get it if the darkness ground and red sky wasn't enough, but I suppose people have different minds.**

**A scared girl: Haha, thank you for the compliment! :D **

**If I missed anyone, please tell me. I'm getting mixed up with the reviews since fanfiction is acting weird on me. T n T **

**Thanks! Please review! ^^**

**UniqueNeko**


	6. A Suspicious Note and Tension

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders were occurred and Sen's games.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Hi Miss Alice  
With glass eyes.  
What kind of a dream  
are you able to have?  
Are you entranced by?  
Again for me,  
my heart tears apart and flows out  
Memories pierce into the mended crevice_

_-_ _Kanon Wakeshima, "Still Doll"_

* * *

Green inspected the control panel and messed with a couple of buttons, thinking about the ones he used at home to see if they were similar. Unfortunately, this was one a special case and it was quite difficult to figure out how it worked. Not wanting to risk anything else, he left it alone and went to join to Emerald, who was looking at the generator while Ruby and Sapphire tried to break the pod to see if there was anything hidden. Luckily, Emerald had some hardware tools with him because of a project he had to do with Professor Elm later…If they were still home….He pried open a door that was screwed in with a wrench and peered inside. There were some gears and pulleys along with some wires. Next to the door were a small lever and some buttons. Emerald scooted himself over, unaffected by his senior's observing eyes, and tried to found out what it would generate.

"Senior, should we turn it on?" Emerald asked. Green bent down to the lever and buttons, pressing them skillfully as if he knew everything about the machine and when he got no reaction, he sighed in disappointment. He knew for sure that these controls were like his machines at his laboratory. Was there a part missing?

"Move for a minute, Emerald." Green instructed. The short boy did as told and Green examined the inside, using his dex as a light source. He tried pulling the lever and the machine sputtered for a moment before dying again.

"Maybe there's a part missing?" Ruby suggested as he and Sapphire took a break and watched the other two Dexholders. Emerald looked inside again since it was obvious that it must have been the answer and after observing more carefully, he saw that an empty screw meant for a gear.

"Yeah, there's a gear missing." Emerald informed. Green looked towards Ruby and Sapphire.

"How are you two doing with the pod?" Ruby shook his head.

"It's like titanium; our attacks don't even make a damaging scratch." The red-eyed boy sighed.

"Why don't we come back here later? We should go back and tell the others about this." Sapphire suggested.

"All right, let's take our leave then." Green began walking out of the room with the three Hoenn Dexholders following. As Green, Ruby, and Emerald left the room, Sapphire stopped for a moment and turned to face the pod again, her eyes on the dark message. Her eyes narrowed, silently promising to kill the culprit before leaving.

"…**You can't.**"

* * *

Lyra let out a heavy breath as she and the other three Johto children walked down the halls back to the meeting point. She called out her Azumarill for comfort and held her tightly, making the Water-type croon in worry once in a while. Crystal was still shaken up from the incident and her eyes were still wide with fear. Her usual straight form was now slightly hunched over as she held Gold's hand, shaking. Gold frowned and squeezed her hand once which made her jump and squeal shortly before realizing that it was only Gold. His frown deepened; now she was jumpy at every single thing. Not too long ago, she stood strong, not showing her fear.

Meanwhile, Silver carefully observed Lyra; his strong rival that beat him in almost everything. The overly cheerful girl who helped him open up to his friends and dare to talk to him even though he was as cold as ice. The one that Silver couldn't figure out what relationship they shared.

This was Lyra. His rival.

At this point, it was up to the two boys to keep the two girls sane; to make sure that they didn't fall into darkness.

"We're not giving in to the darkness if that's what you're thinking," Crystal exhaled a breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

"We're not going to let the person win over us," The two girls smiled; it was weak, but it showed the determination and confidence quite well enough for the two boys to smile back.

"Remember the promise, always." Gold reminded, grinning cheekily. Everyone nodded and they all walked on with lighter steps.

* * *

Red's eyes widened as the mysterious monster trudged past them, a spine-chilling moan echoing throughout the halls. He and the Sinnoh trio had seen the zombie-like creature (not clearly, but they saw it) and decided to use Aero to fly into the air with since there was nowhere to hide. Platinum sat in front of Red while the two Sinnoh boys held onto the Flying-type's feet. Platinum was covering her eyes in fright while Diamond and Pearl's brows were furrowed, staring hard at the monster. Aero wanted to give out a warning cry but his trainer stroked his neck, knowing that it was a sign to tell him to be silent.

The corpse had short brown hair and liquids of what seemed to be leftovers of her eyes sloshed around in the place where they should have been. Her body barely had any skin; in fact, it was mostly rotten bones. Some kind of pus was drooling out of their mouth and landing in small blobs on the ground. They weren't even limping…It was like they were flailing around to move, using the force of the harsh motions to only move forwards. Its body was twisted around in random places and skin fell now and then just like the pus. What scared Red the most was that her head was twisted sideways. Her arms both fell off as she took another step and her right leg cracked so it was bent farther than it should be.

"Oh Arceus…" Platinum whimpered as she heard the pained moans from the Wanderer. Red winced as the walking corpse broke the bent leg and began to hop, a small crack sounding as they jumped. Pearl swallowed and Diamond let out a shaky breath.

The Wanderer's head fell and rolled off, but they screamed somehow, making Aero fly around for a bit in irritation. The two Sinnoh boys had no choice but to endure the ear-piercing screams and Red and Platinum tightly covered their ears. Pearl then remembered that he had tissues and used them as earmuffs, giving some to Diamond too. After what seemed like hours of the terrible shrieks, the Wanderer fell with a thud, the rest of its bones breaking with a disturbing crack. The group stayed silent for a moment before confirming that it was dead since it lay unmoving and silently. Aero slowly descended and Red called him back to his pokeball as they landed. Red slowly moved up closer to examine the monster better and more clearly. However, he gasped and jumped back as he saw who it was.

Sapphire.

"S-Senior Sapphire?!" Pearl shouted as he ran up to examine the body. Diamond's eyes went wide and he embraced Platinum who was now shivering fiercely at the mention of her senior's name being the monster.

"T-That can't be true…She's with senior Green, Ruby, and Emerald." Diamond commented.

"…Plus, her body couldn't have decayed that quickly, so it must not be her." Red pointed out, though his tone was unsure since she was wearing the Special University outfit…Plus, anything could happen here…

"…L-Let's keep going…" Pearl gulped. Everyone began walking to where they were headed towards and Red stopped in his tracks to gaze at 'Sapphire' on the ground, his eyes narrowing before continuing on.

**[List of Wanderers update: Junior High (?), Female, Sapphire Birch (?), age 14 (?).]**

* * *

"No, no, no, no…" White repeated as she, Blue, and Black held the door. Something was trying to barge in, and judging by the eerie groans, it wasn't one of their friends. Yellow was frantically looking for some kind of way to escape or use as a weapon since they didn't want to use their Pokemon. The chairs might have been of use, but it would be too heavy to move quickly with. Yellow tried to break the chair leg, but she was too weak. She threw one harshly to the ground and it broke, but she was disappointed to found out that it would be too weak to use against the monster.

"Hurry, Yellow!" Blue strained as she felt the door begin to push open.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying, but I can't find anything!" Yellow panicked; they couldn't die…They just couldn't.

Suddenly a war cry sounded from outside and something metal coming in contact with something else was sounded and the monster roared before it landed on the floor, arbitrating by the soft thud. Silence followed and the three holding the door felt no pressure against the door and scooted away from it. The doorknob twisted and the door swung open, revealing a girl holding a metal pipe. Her defensive expression was replaced with surprise and then relief.

"Oh, more people!" She piped, lowering her weapon. The four were surprised to see a Special University outfit on the mysterious student.

"W-Who are you?" White asked.

"I'm Alli. It's nice to meet you. Are you friends with the other people I met earlier?" Alli asked, leaning on the wall.

"Who were the people you met earlier?" Black questioned.

"I'm not sure of the names, but I think one of them is named Pearl." Alli answered.

"Wait, how are you even here?" Blue inquired.

"Emily, my friend, and I woke up and suddenly we were here," Alli sighed, scratching her head.

"Where is Emily now?" Yellow asked.

"So many questions, so little time," Alli chuckled. "I don't know; I lost her while we were getting chased by a Wanderer."

"What's a Wanderer?" White cocked her head in confusion.

"Did you guys meet some kind of zombie thing yet?" Alli asked. Blue nodded.

"It was terrible…" Blue shuddered at the memory.

"Well, that's a Wanderer. It's someone who gave into the darkness forever. After a bit, they'll start to eat anything with a beating heart until they die and rot in pain, not resting in peace. There's really no way to kill them before they rot. It's really sad." Alli shook her head slowly.

"How do you know this?" Blue became suspicious, as did Black who crossed his arms and remained impassive.

"You think I'm suspicious, don't you?" Alli enquired, perking a brow to them, as if she read their minds, though their expressions gave it away for her.

"You can't really blame us. We haven't seen you at all, we don't know you that well, and you seem to perfectly know about the Wanderers or whatever you call them." Black stated monotonously.

"Fine, you can believe me or not. I'm just saying that you have to be really careful around those things." Alli replied bitterly.

"Come on, guys, she saved us, give her a chance…" White said. Alli gestured towards the female Unova Dexholder and smiled.

"At least _she _listens." Alli commented a bit sarcastically. Blue and Black gave her a glare while White smiled sympathetically at Alli.

Yellow, however, did not know how to feel about the mysterious girl named Alli. She had a suspicious aura, but that could just be their anxiety of the situation. Plus, Alli saved their lives, so how could that describe her as a bad person if she didn't let the four die? She didn't blame Alli for getting a bit mad since she was getting blamed for something she probably didn't even do.

"Let's give her a chance, Blue…" Yellow put a hand on her friend's shoulder. The Evolver was about to argue, but the warmth of Viridian's power calmed her. She shot one last warning look at Alli before sighing and holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry; let's start over. Thank you so much for saving our lives. My name is Blue." She smiled as Alli grinned at her. The ginger took her hand and shook it. Blue was shocked at how cold Alli's hand was.

"Are you cold?" Blue asked, taking Alli's hand in both of hers and rubbing them. Alli chuckled; it was as though they never got off the wrong foot. She was glad that she had more friends.

"A little bit. My body is really sensitive to temperature. Lame, isn't it?" Alli laughed. She gently took her hand back and went to leave.

"Well, I guess I should go…I don't want to keep Emily waiting." Alli smiled sadly.

"Oh, stay with us! Maybe we could find her together!" White suggested. She felt Black tense up next to her and she scowled at him.

"No, I can't waste time. Sorry. It was nice to know you guys. We'll see each other soon, though." Alli waved. "Take care."

"Bye Alli!" Yellow called out as she shut the door, her footsteps fading away.

Though Blue still couldn't fully trust her, she did feel thankful for the girl since she saved them all. She knew that Black didn't believe Alli at all, though, seeing that his expression practically radiated that fact. Blue couldn't blame him. She looked to the ground and found a small paper lying on the ground. She curiously went and bent over it. She picked it up and read the first cursive writing written on the small memo.

"_Killed them by water_." Blue's eyes widened as she read that and went to read the next line, which had a different handwriting on it; it was smaller and more scribbled.

"_Left them to die; useless._

_It's their turn now."_

Blue's eyes narrowed as she went back into suspicion about Alli. Did she and that Emily girl kill people? Were _they _the causes of everything happening? She passed the note to Black, who read it with a scowling face.

"I knew it." Black growled as he read the paper. White's blue eyes were wide and her open mouth was covered with her hand. Yellow went over and read it, her eyes widening as well.

"We can't be too sure though. Maybe it's not Alli's." Yellow said.

"She was the one who dropped it. This paper wasn't here before! Why would she have something that's not hers?!" Black argued.

"We have some things that's not ours! They're just like us, looking for hints, Black!" White shouted. "Is the gear ours? Is the hairpin ours? Is that magnet you found ours? No!"

Black flinched. She saw that? "That's…"

"Black, give them a chance! They're just trying to leave here like us! Maybe she found this as a hint! Feel some sympathy!" White continued. Black glared at the ground. She was right; he didn't really give Alli a chance. She was stuck here like all of them in the same situation. This could have been a hint that she found.

"Fine, believe her, but I'm not going to." Black snarled stubbornly before throwing it down. He went to lean against the corner wall. White looked shocked for a moment before scowling at his back.

"Fine! Be that way, then!" White shouted, going to the opposite corner wall. Blue rubbed her temples and grumbled something while Yellow looked back and forth at her juniors, concern in her eyes.

* * *

**I'm so cruel…-innocent smile- First Crystal, now Sapphire?! Plus, Black and White are in some tension now?! **

**Alli: Sexual tension!**

**Christine and Emily: -facepalms-**

**Responses to reviews;**

**phioneXxX: …You and your chainsaw. XD Only time will tell if it is the pin or not! :3 Yeah, it's not an OC anymore though I don't know if the culprit will make any sense. ouo Wanderers in disguise? Well, that wouldn't work since they would have eaten the Dexholders by now. XD You screamed? Jeez, man. o.o BASK IN THE SPOTLIGHT. DO IT. x3 **

**ShiningSilentStar: That's good. ^^ I do that too. xD Yes, I wanted to put a format that's kind of like a game's. :3 Eh, I'm too lazy to do so. :P**

**ronnieangell: Veronica! Nice to see you here! XD No, it's not weird since I did that too. :3 We'll only see what will happen later! :P Though you might force it out of me in school…ono I've seen longer reviews in fanfiction, don't worry, you're not rambling. :U **

**PokespeFTW: Only so far, my friend. c:**

**GoldenGloryQueen: It's great to know that you love this story! I feel loved! ;A; You will?! That's such an honor! Thank you! -hugs- I will update as much as I can!**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: Haha xD no one is trusting them and I feel bad sometimes. I hear that saying all the time…:D Oh my god, you're just like me…No horror movies, YES TO HORROR STORIES.**

**I feel like I'm either missing some responses or repeating them. ono I have a huge test coming up and I'll be busy! D: Sorry! Um, thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ I hope to see you next time in this funhouse! ;3 I should be sleeping...**

**UniqueNeko**


	7. They're All Dead?

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders were occurred and Sen's games.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?  
They burn in our brains, become a living hell  
Because everybody tells  
Everybody tells  
Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_-The Pierces, "Secret"_

* * *

Red kept to the front of his group, looking around cautiously and somewhat anxiously. He and the Sinnoh trio were nearing their end of the hall and planned to go to the meeting point when they finished. He was now using Diamond's phone as a light source. Platinum breathed out shakily, anticipating going back to the room with everyone else, safely…Well, as safely as this place could get.

"Senior, there's a classroom over there." Pearl pointed out. Red looked to the general direction of Pearl's pointed finger and found a classroom door, just as the Sinnoh boy said. Red walked up to it and observed it carefully. Nothing _seemed _out of place, but he didn't want to be too careless. He slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Unlike other classes, this one had some desks and chairs, along with some tools such as test tubes and microscopes.

"This must be a science classroom." Diamond followed in after Red.

The four separated for a bit to look around the classroom, opening cabinets and drawers, looking under the desks and chairs, and gazing at the surfaces of the said things to see if there was anything of importance. Platinum ran her hands over the desks that weren't toppled over, watching her step and keeping a close eye out. She was careful not to get a splinter and stop as she felt some small crevices on the desk. She felt around more and discovered that someone had carved a message on the counter. She ran her hands through the words, mouthing the letters she felt.

"…Y…O…U...E...R...D...E...D...A?" Platinum's brows furrowed in confusion before she managed to unscramble them. Her eyes went wide at what she had gotten for an answer.

You're dead.

She gasped and backed away from the desk, making the three boys whip their head around to pay their attention to the heiress. Diamond and Pearl ran up to her side in a flash.

"Little Miss! Little Miss, are you okay?" Diamond asked. Platinum breathed in gradually and exhaled with a long unstable breath.

"…Y-Yes…It's just that someone engraved a message on a desk that read…" Platinum trailed off.

"That said what, Little Miss?" Pearl urged in a gentle manner.

"It said, "You're dead." But I'm sure that…" Platinum couldn't finish her sentence, not knowing how to and just wiped her cold sweat off of her brow.

* * *

"Green!" Blue shouted as he and the Hoenn trio came into the meeting point. Blue was about to ask where her juniors were, but she stopped herself as she saw them come in, to her relief. The Hoenn trio and Green noticed the tense atmosphere between the Unova duo. The Trainer perked his brow and gestured towards them, silently asking Blue what was wrong. She mouthed the words, 'argument' and Green nodded in understanding. Yellow put on a nervous smile and bowed on reflex. Emerald couldn't stand the silence any longer and cleared his throat.

"Um, are the others coming?" Emerald questioned. Blue shrugged.

"We don't know; we've been waiting here for a while. We got through the end of our halls pretty quickly." She responded. Her eyes went hard as she took her glance to Green.

"Did you find out that we have no service at all?" She asked. Green breathed out through his nose.

"Yes. I saw not too long ago." He informed. Blue rubbed her temples, concerned about the others.

"Should we go and look for the others? We never know, they might be in danger." Sapphire suggested.

"Like you said, senior, there's not service, so if they're in trouble, they couldn't contact us in any way." Ruby added. Blue thought for a moment before shaking her head slowly.

"No…Let them take their time. Put some faith into them." She replied hesitantly.

* * *

The Johto quartet all walked in silence as they headed back towards the meeting room. The Azumarill in Lyra's arms absolutely _detested _the atmosphere of the place and let out a growl now and then. The girl would sooth her Pokemon with words, but it still didn't feel reassured.

"Hey, isn't there a bottom floor too?" Gold suddenly stated.

"Yes, but I'm guessing we need to discuss with the others first before we go down there." Silver responded.

"I don't want to go down there…" Lyra sighed.

"None of us do, Lyra. You know that." Crystal put a hand on Lyra's shoulder, making her relax a bit. Looking up, she saw something on the dark ceiling and Crystal squinted her eyes to try and look at what it was.

"Gold, look up there." Crystal pointed to the ceiling and Gold tilted his head up to see that there was something hiding. Gold lifted his cell phone to the top and his eyes widened as he saw what it was. There were two girls, one had long brown hair and the other had medium length brown hair with highlights, stuck in webs, but judging by the looks and occasional weak sparks, it was from a Galvantula. Their corpses seemed to be cut open first, judging by the red stains in the middle of the webs on their bodies before electrocuted to death. Unlike the other corpses, none of their limbs were torn off, but their body seemed to be very…flexible? Gold moved his phone to the right and saw what seemed like millions of bloodied bones next to them. His eyes widened as he realized it.

All of their bones were taken out.

"Oh fucking hell…" Silver breathed. Azumarill began flailing around in Lyra's arms and she collapsed on her knees, burying her face in Azumarill's head. Crystal's eyes simply blank and her hands were over her mouth. Gold's eyes narrowed as he read the message in blood over their heads.

"_Best friends forever…"_

**[List of corpses update: Junior High, Female, Akane Honda, age 14.  
List of corpses update: Junior High, Female, Mizuki Treska, age 14.]**

"Let's…keep going…" Gold breathed. God, how many more of these cruel things would they have to see? What did these people even do to get these punishments? They were innocent people, for heavens' sake!

"There's the meeting point." Lyra pretty much bolted to the door, finally relieved to be with her friends. When she opened the door, however, her eyes went wide and her knees buckled, making her collapse to the floor. Cold sweat formed on her brow and her hand went to her mouth.

"O-Oh my god…" She whimpered. The other three Johto kids ran to catch up to her and saw a horrible sight.

All of their friends were inside, dead.

They didn't want to even evaluate how they seemed to die. All they had to know that these corpses covered in blood were their _friends_.

"W-Wait, where's senior Red and the Sinnoh trio?" Crystal barely managed to say.

"Does that even matter right now?! God damn it, our friends are_ dead_!" Silver's eyes began to fill themselves with tears as he gazed at every single corpse, especially Blue's, whose body was twisted up. Her eyes were missing and her head was twisted upside down. Silver grit his teeth and stared down at the ground, clenching his fists.

"It does! That means that they might be alive! W-We have to get out of here with as many people as we can…" Lyra shouted. Her vision was blurred because of her waterworks. She had called back her Pokemon a long time ago (thankfully) so Azumarill didn't have to see this.

"I-If only we came here sooner! Fuck!" Gold shouted, punching the wall.

"G-Gold…" Crystal sobbed, putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him. The Breeder only shouted in despair before grabbing her in a hug, where they both cried in each other's shoulders. Lyra did the same with Silver, knowing how important Blue and everyone else was to him. Silver immediately returned the hug, his body shaking. The four continued to mourn for a long amount of time before some moaning made them go silent.

"Why…" That voice…It was…The four looked into the room, seeing 'Green', who had his legs torn off and his arms twisted come towards them. His eyes were also missing and he was slithering to get to the Johto quartet.

"If you came sooner…" 'Ruby' now said. The only thing left of him was his head, and he rolled towards them. Only his right eye was missing, but his left eye was black and had a red pupil. His tongue was ripped out, making him spurt out blood as he talked.

"What…What the fuck…" Gold breathed.

"Silver…Why didn't you save me?" 'Blue' moaned. She was somehow crawling to get to Silver, who was frozen and silent, his pupils small with mixed emotions.

"We died because of you…" 'Sapphire' groaned.

"Together, we died…" 'Emerald' added. What was sickening about them was that their bodies were sewn together, but whatever the source was, they did a nasty job since you could see their insides and some guts pour out. Since Emerald was shorter, the lower half of the body left a trail of blood.

"All because _you_…" 'Black' growled. His body had multiple of pencils and pens stabbed into his body, making him look like a porcupine. The utensils were also stabbed into his eyes and tears of blood flowed down his cheeks. His arms and legs were stapled to the wall.

"…We died this cruel death in this place." 'White' finished. Her body was holding her dislodged head as she limped towards them. For some reason, her left leg was somehow stretched longer than it should be and her left arm was twisted. Her head was cut in half so you could see the insides and her eyes were no longer in their sockets.

"N-No! We're sorry! Please, we're sorry!" Crystal sobbed.

"Everyone…We're so sorry…" Gold mumbled with his hands over his face.

"B-Blue…you guys…Why?" Silver collapsed and began bawling. Lyra stared with a fearful expression.

"The promise…The promise…Remember it, you guys…The promise…" Lyra breathed.

"Who gives a damn about the promise?! Our friends are…" Silver looked towards the zombies of their friends that were walking towards them. Lyra was quick to shut the door and hold it before any of them could get out. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She had to be strong…She didn't want to be weak anymore!

"W-Whoever is doing everything – all of this – this is their way of playing with us! He or she or whatever is _trying _to make us fall into darkness! Don't let them win! Don't show weakness!" Lyra yelled desperately. The message wasn't getting to them at first, but their wails stopped and their blank expressions showed that they were thinking.

"Come on, we're the Dexholders! We've saved the world like, what, six times?" Lyra chuckled bitterly. "We can win over this bastard! We can – no, we will escape. Don't fall…"

"…Lyra…Thank you…You stayed strong for us…" Crystal smiled softly. Lyra smiled back before grunting as the door was starting to push open. Crystal ran up to hold the door with her, both grinning with determination.

"…We're not going to let this jackass take us." Gold added. He hooted before holding the door along with the girls. The three looked expectantly at Silver who stared at them expressionlessly before a small smirk etched his lips.

"…I...don't know what I would do…without you guys. E-Even if that _is _everyone in there, I _will _get out of here with you all. For everyone, for us, for Blue." Silver finished, coming to help. The Johto quartet, although traumatized, they found newfound determination. However, their strength began depleting as the door pushed itself further open. Someone's hand from inside touched Lyra's face and the girl let out a silent whimper before she pushed it away. The corpses began pushing the door wide open and Lyra felt dizzy before dark specks invaded her vision and she collapsed, hearing her friends' muffled shouts before losing consciousness.

* * *

"_Where…am I?" _

Lyra floated in what seemed like nothing. She didn't know which way was up or down, left or right and she couldn't move. She was "awake" but she couldn't open her eyes. She felt no clothes on her body and knew that she was nude.

"_Am I…dead?_ _I…couldn't keep the promise…I'm so sorry, everyone…" _Lyra felt a single tear slip down her cheek and down into the endless pit of nothing.

"…_Lyra!"_

"_Eh? Isn't that Gold?_"

"_Lyra, come on, wake up!" _

"…_Crystal? Where are you?! Please help me…"_

"_God damn it, pigtails, get up or I'm gonna make you…"_

"_S-Silver…Please…Help…"_

Lyra then found herself in darkness. She was lying down on something hard and her clothes were back on. She could now move and her eyes seemed willing enough to open.

"She twitched her fingers!" Lyra heard Blue shout. Wait, Blue? Wasn't she…?

"Thankfully, she isn't dead and I healed any injuries that she might have had." That was Yellow!

Lyra's eyes fluttered open and she saw almost all of the Dexholders over her, relief now in their eyes.

"W-What?" She murmured.

"Lyra, thank god! You were unconscious for two hours!" Crystal shouted, taking the brunette in a hug.

"You scared us to death. Almost literally." Gold smirked, ruffling Lyra's hair.

"Wait, what's…? I thought they were, no wait, I saw…" Lyra spluttered.

"We'll explain." Silver interrupted, putting his hand on her head.

* * *

After Lyra collapsed

"Shit! Lyra!" Gold shouted. Silver took Lyra's body in his arms and ran so that she was a good amount of feet away from the door before going back to help.

"What are we going to do?" Crystal inquired, straining.

"Do you want to make a run for it?" Silver asked. Before the two could respond, the moaning stopped and was slowly getting replaced with pounding and familiar voices (only more alive?).

"Guys! What the heck is wrong with you?! Open up!" Emerald shouted.

"What's the matter?! Did something happen?!" White yelled.

"Damn bastard! Are you trying to play with our minds even more?!" Gold growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?! It's us!" Sapphire pounded on the door.

"We just saw you dead, stop trying to trick us. We're not falling again." Crystal snarled.

"Dead?! We're good as _alive_, thank you very much!" Ruby barked.

"We saw you and you just had these horrified expressions on your faces. We tried calling out to you and coming to you, but Lyra suddenly shut the door…" Yellow explained.

"A likely story." Silver retorted.

"What will get you to believe us?! It's your friends!" Black yapped.

"…Tell us one thing that only we know about." Gold responded. There was silence and the three were about to make a break for it, but Blue's voice stopped them.

"Crystal, you use your feet to catch Pokemon since you were weak with your arms." Emerald said.

"Gold, you and Red went off to Mount Silver to train." Yellow added.

"Silver, you and I were trapped by the Masked Man since we were children." Blue commented.

"Anyone could have known that…" The Hatcher mumbled.

"Gold, you found out Pryce's real identity by smashing his mask with a combination." Green mentioned.

"Crystal, your mom made you wear an outfit that you didn't particularly like…" Yellow stated.

"Silver, you like the show Proteam Omega." Blue indicated. The three were stumped. So it really was them? After all, they weren't exactly there when the last three things mentioned happened…

The Hatcher, Catcher, and Exchanger quickly moved away from the door just in case, with Silver ready to scoop up Lyra if he needed to and found the 'Dexholders' opening the door.

"Silver! What happened? Are you okay?" Blue asked, running up to the three. He flinched as she touched his face to check for injuries. Nothing seemed out of place…

"Tell us what happened." Green said, or maybe, demanded.

"…Well, we came here and we saw…all of you dead, blaming us for your deaths and we almost submitted to insanity. Lyra, though, saved us…" Gold started carefully.

"And we weren't sure if you guys were the real…y'know." Crystal added.

"You're still suspicious, aren't you?" Yellow questioned.

"…Kind of. But we'll be okay after you discuss what went on at your ends of the halls." Silver said.

"Okay, well, at our end, we found a gear, hairpin, and magnet. Not to mention some information about Wanderers."

"We know about those." Gold said.

"Anyways, we met Alli and she dropped a note. We're not sure if it's hers, but we know for sure that she left it when she went her separate way." Blue continued. "I'll let Green take over."

"We might need that gear, Blue. We were almost killed by a harpoon and discovered an electrical room that had a machine missing a gear. Anyways, there's this ghost blocking our hallway that won't let us pass unless we give him something to hold up, and I'm guessing that it's either the hairpin or the magnet you found." Green informed, sending the last part to the Evolver. "We also found some notes about stopping time."

"We met Emily twice." Crystal began. "Um, there was…a corpse of me in one of the stalls of the bathroom that we entered. There's this door that had a riddle on it and I'm guessing time is the answer." She mentally slapped herself for not thinking of that.

"Oh, and there's no signal." Gold added. Blue and Green nodded, telling them that they knew.

"I know what will get them to trust us again!" Sapphire suddenly interjected.

"What?" Green asked.

"Senior Yellow's healing powers! They're rare, right? If we show you that she has them, you'll believe us again?"

"…Yes." Silver responded. "Heal Lyra, if she has any injuries."

The Healer came over and bent over the Johto girl, closing her eyes while putting her hand over Lyra's heart. A warm aura came from her palm and the three relaxed, giving in. Silver grabbed Blue and embraced her, thankful that she wasn't dead. The Evolver softly smiled and hugged him back.

"Let's bring Lyra back to the meeting room and give her some rest." Yellow said. "She collapsed from mental exhaustion, I think."

"She stayed strong all that time…" Crystal sighed.

* * *

"S-So, they're not dead?" Lyra began to cry again, only this time, with joy and relief. Everyone nodded in response and Lyra put her hand over her chest.

"Thank Arceus…" She breathed. "Thank Arceus…"

"Are you okay now, Lyra?" Silver questioned. The brown-haired girl blushed and nodded, trying to ignore Silver's warm hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever. Blue smirked and for a moment, just for a moment, things were just as they were back at home.

"…_If only…we could be like this in our actual homeland…" _Lyra thought.

* * *

**Whew! I got that done! XD I had a writer's block so excuse me if this chapter was lousy. Dx **

**Responses to reviews;**

**GoldenGloryQueen: Haha, pewdiepie…XD Erm, trying explaining better, please? I don't really get it. c: -pokes your cheeks-**

**ronnieangell: Pfft, lol. XD I know…-.- Yes, you are.**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: Yes, 'Sapphire' too…:P Well, we'll just have to see if she will. ^^ A trap? Maybe? Squirting water…to make a Wanderer go faster…whaat? XD LOL classic horror. :3**

**Crystal A. Kanbara: I don't understand why people apologize for not reviewing. It's okay! It's not like I'll kill you if you do…Maybe. /shot. Anywaysss! Dead for years? Maybe? Maybe not? :3 If you want, you can PM me what you think. x3**

**Mudkipster: I'm sorry I missed your review in the last chapter. It didn't appear on my email until after I posted ^^; Legendaries? I didn't even think of putting them in here. ouo Thank you for the many compliments you've given! :3 Poor Alli and Emily…Still getting no trust. XD Ahh, the paper…Mysterious, yes? I'm not sure if I can make that kind of moment, but I'll try…x3 **

**Thank you for reading~ Please keep doing so~ Review please? c:**

**UniqueNeko**


	8. Weird Items and the Injured Person

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders were occurred and Sen's games.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_-Three Days Grace, "Animal I Have Become"_

* * *

Lyra sighed as Yellow pressed a handkerchief moist with cool water to her forehead. The pigtailed girl was feeling better after some more rest. Red and the Sinnoh trio still had not come back and it had been about four hours since the incident with the Johto quartet. Blue tapped her fingers on a desk anxiously.

"Senior…They've been gone for a while. Shouldn't we look for them?" Crystal asked. Blue rubbed her temples.

"I've been thinking whether or not we should. I want to look for them, but I don't want to risk sending anyone else out there…" She explained. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and Silver put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She weakly smiled at him in return.

"How about we send, maybe two people or something?" Ruby suggested hesitantly. "I mean, I don't want to send anyone in danger, but…"

"…That…could work…Does anyone want to volunteer?" Blue questioned.

"…I will." White said. She, out of all of the Dexholders, was probably the weakest one. She wanted to be strong and prove that she could be so.

"White? Are you sure?" Crystal was surprised that her junior offered.

"Yes. I'm positive. Don't worry about me!" White responded as cheerfully as she could. She stole a brief glance towards Black, who wasn't looking at her, but she could tell that he was worried, judging by his furrowed brows and frown. White smiled faintly. Knowing that he cared was enough for her…

"I'll go too." Black abruptly said. White blinked in shock. Wasn't he angry at her?

"Okay…I guess that's fine…" Yellow was concerned for the two since they were newest juniors.

"O-Oh, yeah…Let's go then…" White muttered.

"Good luck, you two. Stay safe…" Sapphire sighed. The Hoenn Dexholder wanted to be the one to search since she didn't want anyone else to be in danger.

"Maybe I could go with you?" Blue asked. White shook her head.

"No, senior. You're needed here. We're fine." White reassured. Before anyone could say anything else, White opened the door and exited the room with Black trailing after her, sending a determined grin towards everyone before he shut the door behind him. Blue crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip anxiously. She didn't exactly want to send those two in particular, but she had faith in them anyways. Though, of course, she couldn't help but worry about them.

* * *

The two Unova Dexholders walked in a tense silence up the Northern wing, neither of them facing each other. Black stared straight ahead while White seemed to find the floor interesting. The girl was very shocked that Black had offered to come along even though they were not on the best terms right now. Sure, he was worried, but she didn't think that he'd be worried enough to go with her. She was certain that both of them did not want this silly fight to continue, though.

Just when White was about to speak, Black suddenly put his arm in front of her, making her stop walking. She looked up and narrowed her eyes as she saw nothing for a moment. White opened her mouth to ask what Black was doing before she saw a silhouette coming towards them. From the looks of it, they didn't _seem _like one of the members from Red's group. Black gripped one of his pokeballs in his hand, as did White, both anticipating for the worst. The silhouette suddenly came running towards them and Black quickly got out his dex to use as light, putting it in front of him. His eyes widened.

"Alli?" White saw the girl run towards them, panting heavily. Alli carried something in her arms and her light green eyes made contact with the two, skidding in her tracks. When the two tried to inspect what the girl had in her arms, she quickly turned around.

"O-Oh…Hi…" Alli muttered. Her metal pipe was no longer with her.

"Alli, are you okay? Where did you go?" White questioned, going up to the girl. Black watched carefully since he was still suspicious of Alli.

"I was around…Y'know, looking for Emily…" Alli replied tensely.

"Um, what do you have with you?"

"Nothing that'll be of importance to you." Alli quickly answered.

"Then it should be okay for you to let us see it." Black commented. Alli turned her head half-way, sending a glare towards him which he returned. The three stood in a silence, with Black and Alli still scowling at each other, while White stood uncomfortably.

"Fine. If you want to know so badly, here." Alli turned to face the two, revealing what she had in her possession. The two walked up to her and examined. There was a pint of soap, some moldy food in a plastic bag, some containers of Play-Doh, a small jar of ink, and a bag of broken glass.

"What's all this?" White asked.

"Can't you tell by looking at it?" Alli grumbled. "Now, I gotta go. See you."

"No." Black grabbed her by the arm before she could run off. Alli shot him a pointed look, but he ignored it.

"You're coming with us. I don't trust you. That's why you're tagging along so I can make sure that you're not a threat." Black demanded.

"Black…Don't push her…" White told him nervously. Black glared at her, surprising White and making her cower back.

"Don't give her that look, bastard. She didn't do anything." Alli growled. Black turned his attention back to her.

"I don't give a damn if you're suspicious of me or not. But I'm not a threat. You're obviously not going to believe me, but I'm not one you should be worried about. I can't do anything anyways. Now let me go." Alli jerked her arm so she was free from his grasp and walked a good amount of feet away from him. She looked towards White and softened her gaze, sending a small smile before running off to the opposite direction. Black and White stared at her retreating back until it was out of sight into the darkness.

White turned her head slowly to look at Black who was still scowling after where Alli ran off to. He made eye contact with White, his eyes flashing mixed emotions before turning and walking on. White walked forward one step and opened her mouth, outstretching her arm in front of her to yell out for him, but she stopped herself. She let her arm fall to her side and closed her mouth. White gazed at Black's disappearing form sadly before leisurely following him.

* * *

When Platinum had calmed down, the four continued to search the classroom. However, nothing that was significant was found after a thorough search, they all decided to take a break. Red sighed tiredly as he sat down on the floor. Diamond took a stable chair and let Platinum sit on it before choosing a good spot on the floor and sitting down, with Pearl doing the same and stretched their exhausted limbs.

"Ugh…So now what? This is the end of the hall." Pearl sighed.

"Let's go back. We took longer than we should have to search." Red began to stand, but the door to the lab started to open, making them all freeze. Red got his pokeball with Pika inside ready and gestured for the Sinnoh trio to prepare their Pokemon, which they did. The door fully swung open and three Wanderers barged inside, all moaning and charging towards them. They seemed to be triplets, all having medium-length brown hair. As they took a step, dry skin peeled to the ground and they all limped due to their legs being twisted. One of them had a hole through their stomach; whatever shot through it cleanly did so. Another had twisted paper clips stabbed through their eyes and throat, making it spurt out black blood as it either moaned or blinked its squished and crumbled eyes. The last one seemed to look the most normal, having no injuries whatsoever, except some giant gashes covering its body.

"_Feast, sisters! We shall have a feast!" _The one in the middle cried, splattering blood everywhere. The four summoned their Pokemon after they jumped back some feet.

"Pika, Thundershock!" Red commanded. The mouse Pokemon's cheeks sparked before letting out shots of thunder towards the Wanderers, making them shriek in agony.

"_STOP IT! IT HURTS!" _One of them screeched. Pika flipped back over to Red's feet in defense position, sparks flying from his cheeks.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower!" Platinum called out. The fire horse's mane intensified as it shot out a beam of an inferno from his mouth and to the Wanderers who were just starting to recover from the previous attack. As the fires struck the three, they all screamed, their skin beginning to peel off and turn into ash.

"_WE ONLY WANT TO EAT!" _The one with the hole in her stomach seemed to sob.

"Rayhiko, Shock Wave!" Pearl commanded. The Luxray growled as electricity flowed through his body before sending waves of thunder towards the walking corpses, making them screech with every hit they took.

"_GIVE US YOUR FLESH!" _The one with paperclips squawked in a pitchy tone.

"We're sorry for doing this. We promise that you'll all be able to rest in peace soon. Don, Iron Head!" The Rock/Steel Fossil Pokemon charged towards the weak Wanderers who barely stood, all three of them beginning to reduce to simple ashes. Don took the three to his metal head, making them shout and yell before he crushed them against the wall, making a sickening crunch echo throughout the room, some pieces of bones also flying off to the air. Don moved backwards and their forms crumbled to the floor, turning into ashes upon impact to the ground. They all grimaced at the sight and sounds, both human and Pokemon, and stood in silence for a moment before the four called back their Pokemon. Red noticed that what Alli said was wrong; they could kill Wanderers before they rotted to complete death. Maybe it was because she was too afraid to actually test out to see if they could.

"…Let's head on out." Red said.

**[List of Wanderers update: Second Year of College, Female(s), Evangeline, Octave, and Maya Olli, age(s) 19.]**

* * *

Lyra watched from where she sat as everyone sat or stood, all waiting with worry and fear. Her mental and physical strength had gotten better and she was good to go once more after the last long nap. But just in case, Silver had offered her his jacket which was now wrapped around her shoulders. She snuggled further into his piece of clothing, smiling as she smelt his scent. It felt very comforting to her.

"I'm sure they're fine…In the meantime, why don't we try to talk about the other things we found?" Lyra suggested. Everyone turned to her and sighed in defeat before gathering around.

"Okay, well, we found some items here." Blue put the gear, hairpin, and magnet (Black gave it to Blue before he left) in front of her.

"Well, like I said earlier, we might need that gear." Green said. He put the set of notes in front of him.

"These notes are from someone who wanted to stop time. There was also this pod with someone inside, but we couldn't get the pod open." Green explained.

"We weren't able to solve that stupid riddle…" Crystal rubbed her temples.

"I don't blame you, though. In this place, you can't think properly." Emerald comforted his sister-like friend.

"Thanks Emerald," Crystal smiled. "Anyways, there was a door that had that riddle which the answer is time and we still don't know what's inside there."

"Should we set out again?" Gold asked.

"No…Let's wait until the others come back. I don't feel reassured and I won't unless I see them." Blue responded. The door to the classroom had something abruptly slam against it on the other side, making almost everyone jump.

"Shit…Is it a Wanderer?" Silver inquired.

"I'll check." Lyra said drowsily. People tried to stop her, but she moved to the door quickly enough so no one could grab her. She gripped her Sandslash's pokeball just in case and swiftly swung the door open before running back to everyone, who was backed against the wall. However, instead of a Wanderer, they saw Emily fall to the ground with a thud. She groaned and everyone gasped at the sight. Cuts and wounds covered her entire body, some even having small holes to be able to see what was inside of her small body. A pool of blood began to form around her and everyone saw the trail of blood from outside that she had made.

"Emily! Oh god, hang in there!" Lyra crouched down to Emily, who was barely conscious.

"Thank god…that you were all…still here…I was hoping…to get help from you…" Emily breathed before passing out.

"Crap! Find some bandages! They're in my bag!" Blue shouted, bending down next to Lyra. Ruby, who was the closest, rummaged through the bag and threw the first-aid kit over to her. Blue caught it skillfully and Yellow came over to help tend to Emily's wounds.

Green stood from afar, his eyes narrowing at Emily's wounded body. Upon inspection, he realized that those wounds were similar to the girl's in the pod. Was there some other monster that even Emily and Alli didn't know about roaming around here?

* * *

**WE'VE REACHED OVER 40 REVIEWS! -celebration time!- Oh my goodness, thank you to everyone who have read, followed, reviewed, and put this in your favorites! I love you all! ;w; Thank you so so so so much! I can't begin to explain how grateful I am! ^^ THANK YOUUU~!**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Guest: No, it's not bad. :3 Hehe, thank you for the compliments!**

**ronnieangell: Calm down…-w- lol. Don't spoil anything, you hear? D:**

**Honeyshine: Thanks so much! I hate horror movies too even though I've never seen one, but I love horror games and stories :3 You have no idea how many people have said that so far. XD**

**FlareonGirl1: Aww, thank you! :3 I appreciate the compliments, really, I do! :D Oh, I suck at riddles and such. I'm sure that the Johto quartet could have figured the riddle out in an instant, but I made them stupid at that moment. Then again, their minds were too full of fear and stuff to think about answers to riddles. owo**

**Crystal A. Kanbara: Ahaha, did I really? ^^ Your poor best friend…owo oh, and nice theory, by the way, but it's wrong. Sorry! **

**GoldenGloryQueen: Oh, don't worry about it, I suck at explaining. XD Sure, PM away! Don't exhaust yourself! :c Pay attention in class! x3 Ib, lol…I know, I saw "TOP" and "OTP", don't worry. :3 -pokes your cheeks-**

**phioneXxX: Maybe it can't handle my awesomeness! LOLNOWTFAMISAYING? XD I'm glad to know you love this story since you mentioned it twice :D LOL, Blue…Maybe that's the reason, maybe it isn't? We'll see…BASK IN IT. Don't cry, little one. Life will contain some unfair things. :P **

**Hmm, why would Alli have those items? Will Black and White make up? And why the hell is Emily wounded?**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Please keep doing so! I always smile at reading them. :3 I feel loved! -insert anime heart here-**

**Thanks again! See you later!**

**UniqueNeko**


	9. The Lost Memory

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders occurred, Sen's games, and RPG games such as Uri's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Why do you hold back your hand, your right hand? Take it from the folds of your garment and destroy them!_

_-Psalms 74:11_

* * *

Yellow forced out as much power as she could before she fell backwards from exhaustion. Blue caught the blonde in her arms and let the Healer sleep since Blue knew that she had overused her power. Yellow panted heavily as she slept with sweat forming on her brow. Blue lay Yellow gently next to Emily, who was sleeping more peacefully than the Healer was.

"All right, we got Emily bandaged and Yellow sleeping." Blue informed. Lyra crouched over Emily's figure worriedly, wondering what could have caused her injuries. She held Emily's hand and flinched at how cold it was. Speaking of which, senior Blue also mentioned that Alli's skin was cold like Emily's. Maybe it was whatever caused Emily's injuries made them like this?

"It could have been a Wanderer." Gold suggested as he sat next to her as if he read her mind. Lyra hummed in thought before shaking her head.

"No, I doubt that…She'd probably be dead if she was attacked by a Wanderer…"

"Unless she got really lucky and escaped." Crystal added. She looked towards Green since she knew that her senior was also in deep thought about Emily's wounds.

"There's a possibility that there's something out there that we don't know about." Green said.

"You mean, some other monster besides the Wanderers?" Sapphire questioned. Green nodded in response.

"Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, do you notice that Emily's injuries are the same as the girl's in the pod?" Green inquired. The three Hoenn Dexholders gazed at Emily, their eyes wide with realization.

"...Now that I look at it, you're right…" Ruby breathed.

"Maybe it was those…fake corpses? You know, kind of like the ones we saw of you all?" Silver crossed his arms.

"That could actually be a possibility…Like an illusion of us out of fear?" Blue proposed.

"Illusions to take us into darkness and insanity…" Emerald muttered, putting his finger to his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"That makes sense…That means we have to be stronger mentally too, not just physically…" Lyra mumbled.

"Oh shit!" Gold exclaimed. Everyone looked towards the Hatcher, who slapped his palm to his face.

"We forgot that we don't have service here! We can't tell the others!"

* * *

Red and the Sinnoh trio used the strength that they had left to run with all of their might back to the meeting point. After facing the three Wanderers, they just wanted to go back to where it was somewhat safe. Since Platinum was lagging behind, Diamond and Pearl grabbed her hands to drag her with them, with Pearl speeding ahead a bit more than Diamond.

"Senior, may we please take a break?" Platinum panted. They had been running for most of the way and they were halfway to their destination. Red hesitated before skidding to a stop and bent over, his hands resting on his knees as he panted profoundly. The three juniors did the same as they stopped with Platinum leaning against the wall while the boys sat on the ground. They were all covered in sweat and their Special University outfits were getting dirty (not that it mattered right now). For a few moments, the four revitalized in silence with only their heavy inhales and exhales filling the stillness when they heard familiar voices call out to them.

"You guys! Thank Arceus you're okay!" White sighed as she ran over to them. Black was already crouching next to Red by the time she got there.

"Are you all okay?" Black questioned. The four nodded in response and Red noticed that Black sounded less enthusiastic than usual. Then again, being here doesn't make you excited.

"We're fine. Are the others at the meeting point?" Red inquired.

"Yes, we came to get you four back." White explained.

"We'll be more than happy to go back." Pearl weakly joked. The six Dexholders started going back to the classroom where everyone else was waiting, walking at a fair pace. However, the more steps they took, the more the ground seemed to rumble…

"Does anyone else feel an earthquake or something?" White enquired, looking down at the ground.

"A little…What's going on?" Red wondered. He felt a premonition that something terrible would happen…He just hoped that he was wrong.

The six Dexholders looked around frantically, trying to found the source of the noise, when Platinum spotted it.

A herd of Wanderers.

"Over there!" Platinum exclaimed. The other five paid their attention towards where Platinum was pointing and their eyes widened as they saw the dead corpses come near them. Red, Pearl, and Black cursed under their breaths while the remaining others only stood, panicking.

"What are we doing standing here?! Run!" Pearl shouted. They all started sprinting while mustering the strength they had in their legs. After some time, Red looked back over his shoulder and saw that they were gaining, which was a surprise since most of them didn't have any legs and had to crawl (which they did at an abnormally tremendous speed).

"We won't be able to outrun them!" White shouted, fear laced in her voice.

"_No…We can't die like this!_" Pearl cried inside of his mind. "_Please…Someone, anyone!_"

"Oh thank Arceus! There's the meeting point!" Platinum gasped. Everyone felt relieved that they could take refuge, but the respite they had faded as they heard the Wanderers' groans come closer.

"J-Just a bit more!" Black strained. They all eventually arrived at the door and pounded on it, shouting for someone to open up. Diamond glanced back and gulped as he saw that they didn't have much time left. Thankfully, Green swung the door open and the six barged inside before pushing the Trainer out of the way to hold the door close.

"Hey! What's-?!" Sapphire heard the Wanderers' groans and shut her mouth. She quickly came over to help the six hold the door. Everyone else eventually caught on and some lent a hand while others tried to think of a way to solve the problem (and two were currently unavailable to help in any way possible).

White couldn't take it anymore. She wanted those Wanderers gone _now. _She called out Jessica, making everyone else move out of the way. Black realized what she was doing.

"Prez…Don't even think about it!" Black growled. He went to grab her hand, but Jessica guarded her trainer with her tail.

"…I'm going to solve this. I'll be back." White smiled weakly. "And, Black…Sorry."

"Prez, no!" Black shouted as she opened the door and moved outside. She shut the door behind her before Black could block her and Jessica made sure to hold it close by using her Vine Whip. White called out her entire team and grinned with determination before calling out commands for the approaching zombie-like bodies. Meanwhile, Black kept pounding on the door and trying to pry it open. His worry and frustration for White was beyond what the others could comprehend.

"Open the door, Prez! Don't do this! Prez!" He yelled. Gold and Silver eventually went up to him and held him back, constricting his arms and legs useless in their grip. The male Unova Dexholder thrashed around, trying to get free.

"Seniors, let me go! I gotta go help her! Let go!" Black snarled. This only caused the two Johto boys to tighten their hold of the younger boy.

"Black, stop! I know you're worried; we all are! But let her handle this! Have faith in her! Can't you see that she's trying to get stronger this way?!" Gold barked.

"I can teach her to get stronger when we get back home! I know we'll get home, but I'm not leaving without Prez, _alive_!"

"Stop being so stubborn and wait. She can handle this. White knows that she can't always depend on others and she's teaching herself this." Silver stated. Black's movements lessened, but not enough so that the two boys could let him go.

Outside, White was barely managing herself. She could not keep up well with all of her Pokemon and she had to make sure that they all had commands. Nevertheless, she was doing fine, regarding the skills she lacked.

"Come on guys, just a little more!" White cheered on. This boosted her Pokemon's spirits and they fought on with a bit more strength despite how tired and worn out they were.

However, she did not notice the Wanderer on the ceiling which used its sharp nails to secure itself. It gazed hungrily at White, sensing her beating heart, and prepared to pounce.

White beamed as the last Wanderer (on land) fell dead. She had done it! She was able to accomplish something by herself. She sent showers of compliments towards her team and bid them a good rest by sending them by into her pokeballs. She sighed and began opening the door, many seeing her arrival with joy, before something tackled her. White screamed in terror and covered her face with her arms but a corner mail box made hard contact with her head and she felt herself losing consciousness. The force that the Wanderer put upon her was unbelievably intense. As she landed on the ground, hearing the Wanderer's shrieks, White whimpered softly before darkness overwhelmed her and she went limp. A long, sticky tongue fell from the monster's mouth and proceeded to devour White when fire suddenly burnt its back, making it screech in agony. The monster turned and saw Black with a dark expression. Buoh stood next to his trainer, a similar look on his face; he didn't appreciate the thing hurting White, someone cherished by Black.

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on her. Get away from Prez _now._" Black said lowly. The monster only roared and Buoh resounded in return. The monster turned and crouched so it covered White possessively. Black and Buoh's expressions only darkened further as they both got into position.

"Buoh…Flamethrower." Black commanded. Buoh seemed to smirk before puffing up its cheeks. The Wanderer only hissed at the action and the Fire-type released his attack, making sure not to aim for White. The embers made contact with the Wanderer's head, turning it into ashes slowly. The monster cried in pain before it was silenced by Buoh's inferno. The Wanderer then fell to the ground limp. Black ran over with his Pokemon following, kicking the monster aside, and crouched down. He secured White in his arms and carried her bridal style. He grit his teeth as he saw blood cascade from her head where she hit the mail box that was usually used for inserting documents.

Black went inside the meeting point and saw that almost everyone sighed with amnesty before Blue walked up to the two and shut the door for Black. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I guess Prez didn't see one of the Wanderers and it attacked her. She must have hit her head on something…" Black stared worriedly at her head wound. Blue nodded her head and got her handy first-aid kit.

"Let her down." Blue instructed. Black did so gently and Blue proceeded to treat her. The Unova Dexholder watched carefully as she did so.

Red sat by Yellow just like Black was with White, concerned about the Healer. Green had explained to him about the reason as to why the blonde was unconscious and why there was a girl who was called Emily was lying next to her. The Fighter took Yellow's hand gently, squeezing it for both of them.

He jumped slightly as Emily mumbled and clenched her already shut eyes. Almost everyone turned their attention to her as she opened her brown eyes which blinked to adjust to her surroundings.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Lyra questioned.

"Ugh…Where am I?" Emily inquired.

"You're with us, don't worry. Remember? You came to us for help for your wounds." Crystal recapped. Emily nodded slowly, everything that happened before she fainted replaying.

"I…see. So my wounds opened up again, huh?" Emily sighed. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Wait…These injuries aren't new? As in saying that you got these a long time ago?" Ruby asked. Emily nodded slowly once again.

"…Yeah. I've had these cuts for a long time. Years, actually. They must have opened up again due to, you know, running around so much and stuff…" She gingerly rubbed the cloth covering one of the holes, flinching as she did so. Emily suddenly coughed into her hand which made Lyra rub the smaller girl's back. When Emily pulled her hand back, she muttered a 'thank you' to the pigtailed girl. Lyra was shocked to see that Emily had coughed out blood.

"Emily, you should rest more. You're not in good condition." Emerald stated, seeing the red substance on Emily's hand. The girl shook her head.

"I'm fine. This happens all the time, don't worry. Trust me, I'm okay. I'm gonna go now. Thanks for taking care of me." Emily stood and walked towards the door.

"But…" Lyra trailed off as Silver put a hand over her mouth, telling her to be silent. She glanced up to face Silver's usual emotionless face before looking at Emily's retreating back worriedly. She still wondered how Emily had gotten those injuries in the first place, but she didn't want to pry into her business.

"Emily, are you sure? You can stay with us if you want." Blue said.

"I said I'm fine. Don't worry. See you later." The short girl took her leave and shut the door behind her before anyone could say anything else.

"Will she be all right?" Diamond wondered.

"She's still alive now, I'm sure she can manage." Green stated. Blue shot him a glare which he returned.

"Green. Lay off." Blue scolded.

"They need to face reality too, Blue." Green retorted.

"You could at least sugarcoat it in this situation." Blue snapped.

"Well, they need to learn that things can't always be sugarcoated; that some things have to hit you dead on like a rock."

"Stop it, guys. Arguing won't solve anything." Red reprimanded. Green and Blue sent a scowl towards their leader but he was almost immune to his best friends' looks. They both sighed and muttered an apology towards each other since they knew that Red would tell them to do so. Perhaps they were just too antsy about this whole thing and the Fighter didn't blame them for that. Red suddenly felt Yellow stir (he was still holding her hand) and looked towards her. Yellow moaned softly before opening her eyes drowsily.

"Ah…I passed out, didn't I? Sorry…" Yellow muttered, sitting up. She flushed as she saw her and Red's hands together and slowly retracted her hand from his.

"It's okay, Yellow, we understand. You used too much of your power so you needed to rest." Blue responded. Yellow peered over Blue's side and saw White's head on the ground. Yellow gasped softly and crawled over to the two.

"What happened to White?" Yellow questioned.

"She hurt her head. She got attacked by a Wanderer." Black explained with his eyes narrowed. Yellow nodded sluggishly.

"I'll heal her." Yellow said, but Blue pushed her back gently.

"No you aren't. You just woke up from your rest to store it up. Give yourself time." Blue soothed. Yellow reluctantly accepted and held back. It seemed that she didn't need to heal her junior after all since Blue did a fine job nursing her wound and White twitched her fingers, making Black perk up.

"Prez?"

White mumbled something before she opened her eyes. Black sighed with relief.

"Thank god you're okay…" White unexpectedly sat up and moved until her back was against the wall, her expression suspicious and questioning.

"Prez? What's wrong?" Black enquired. White's blue eyes narrowed as she pointed at Black.

"Who are you and where am I?"

* * *

**What is this?! White lost her memory! Oh no! D: Poor Emily goes off alone in that condition and where's Alli? What is she doing with those items? How will Black gain White's memory back?**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Crystal A. Kanbara: They've faced so many Wanderers now. XD Yes, you tried, and it was a good guess!**

**ShiningSilentStar: Thank you! Oh, really? Well, if I didn't know the answers, I would have asked myself those things. :P Honestly, almost everyone would be scared…At least, in my opinion.**

**GoldenGloryQueen: It's okay. x3 The Triple Threat Brothers? ouo -pokes your cheeks-**

**phioneXxX: I'M MAGIC…and I have a lot of time these days. :3 Oh, poor Alli…ouo So, if I took Green out, you'd be bored, huh? LOL. That's great, thanks I guess? :P I'm kidding, thanks for the compliments! Green is magic too c: And Blue is just awesome with her bag. I mean, she did capture the three Legendary birds…**

**Carlos-sama: Yay, I'm glad you like my story! I shall accept your hug with happiness! ^^**

**Ins4ne Gam3r: There are a lot of references to Sen's games, RPG games, and Corpse Party (I'm not sure what company it's from and I don't feel like researching at the moment. XD)**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: Well, they kind of did in this chapter. Then again, Black and White really care for each other, so…:3 Only I know who injured Emily…mwahaha. And Alli's missing pipe isn't important. She just dropped it somewhere, so don't think about that too much. :3 Red's team? Well, Platinum was supposed to be the first victim, but we never know…except me. :3**

**Honeyshine: No one seems to like Alli and I feel bad for that. XD I hope that the feeling will change soon? :P I feel pity for her. Thanks for the compliment! :D **

**Guest: I can't give spoilers, silly! That ruins the story! :3 No, they don't stink! It was a good guess! Control time? Hmm, who knows? ;D Haha, I know right? XD But White wants to become stronger, y'know? At least in this story. :P Alli has reasons, you know…c: Poor cranky Black…XD**

**guest: I'm sorry to have given you nightmares. ;w; …or am I? :V Well, sorry to tell you, but of course some people have to die…:c **

**I love you all so much! Thank you for staying with me this far in the story! I never would have guessed that this story would be liked by so many! :D Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing! :3 **

**P.S. I know fanfiction says I only have 49, but we're now at 50+ reviews! They didn't count some of the reviews for some reason ouo If you stop at Honeyshine, I guess it would be 49, but the two Guest reviews weren't counted but it was in my email and 49 plus 2 equals 51! Ahh! Thank you all so much! I'm so happy! :D **

**Thanks again! I love you all! Please review! :3 **

**Oh, and happy (late xD) Easter and Happy April Fool's Day! :3**

**UniqueNeko**


	10. Glass Of Emotion

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders occurred, Sen's games, and RPG games such as Uri's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_ And if your heart stops beating _  
_ I'll be here wondering _  
_ Did you get what you deserve?_  
_ The ending of your life..._

_-My Chemical Romance, "Dead!"_

* * *

"W-What?" Black stammered. "Boss…It's me, Black."

"Black? That's your name? Where am I?" White questioned, her suspicion not faltering. Everyone was dumbfounded at this. Had White forgotten everyone and everything?

"White…Do you remember me?" Blue asked. White cocked her head and perked her brow.

"Of course, senior Blue. Why wouldn't I?" Everyone's eyes widened. Did that mean that the only things she had forgotten were Black and where she was?

"White…Do you know everyone in this room?" Blue inquired.

"Well, everyone but this boy." White gestured towards Black. "And where are we, senior?"

"White, if you're joking about this, please stop…" Pearl said slowly. White gave him a blank look.

"Why would I joke about this? I seriously don't know!" White exclaimed, holding up her hands in defense. Everyone glanced towards Black, who still had his shocked expression, his mouth still agape and his eyes wide.

"White…He's-" Lyra was about to say, but Black cut her off. He held his hand out to her and put on a fake cheeky grin.

"My name is Black. My dream is to win the Pokemon League. I heard about the open spot of the BW agency. May I be hired?"

"Well, you're certainly straightforward, aren't you? Well, all right, I suppose. From now on, you're my employee, Black!" White smiled, taking his hand and frantically shaking it.

"Thanks…Boss." Black bowed his head down slightly to hide the tears forming in his eyes. So this is what he had to do? Pretend that they were acquaintances and start a new story? No…he didn't want that. Not at all.

"Hey, don't call me that!" White huffed, oblivious to his tears. She thought that his bowed head meant that he was bending over from laughter. Eventually, he did, though everyone besides White could hear the brokenness of his chortles.

"Black…" Yellow, as did everyone, felt sorry for him to have to go through the pain. She knew that he would be strong, however, and fight until her memories were gained again.

Black gazed back up and saw her smile on her lips; the one he saw when they first met. The one when she laughed at his loud cries of winning the League…The one…he had come to need in his life.

He suddenly pulled her in for an embrace, letting the tears fall as he buried his face into her shoulder. White, who was stunned by the unexpected action, blushed as her eyes went wide. He felt very warm in her opinion…It's almost as if she…felt it before?

"B-Black?" White stuttered. Black let out a silent sob as he tightened his embrace. Many others started to cry from the scene, all of their hearts going out to their most recent Dexholders. White looked around in confusion and concern as she saw some weep and felt the tears of her 'new' employee on her shoulder.

"Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?" White desperately wanted to receive answers. She still didn't even know where she was.

"Black? Are you okay?" White rubbed circle onto his back comfortingly, feeling that it was the only thing she could do at the moment.

"No, Prez…Not at all…I'm sorry…" Black whispered, pulling back slightly. White already felt the cold kiss her body and she shivered. Why had she done that? After all, she had only met the person…

Right?

"I know what it is. Everyone come here. White, you stay there." Green instructed. Everyone did as told with White forming more questions in her head. As Black broke the hug, White felt the need to reach out for him again, but she stopped herself. What was she doing?

"God, stop acting like an idiot, White…" She told herself, hitting her head.

"So, Green, what's the reason for her acting like this?" Red asked.

"When she lost her memory, the pain and fear was so strong towards our situation now and Black that those were the only things she forgot. Basically, her emotions took advantage of the hit and tried to erase those two things in a sort of…comfort, I suppose I could say." Green explained.

"Poor White…We couldn't really tell her to strengthen her mental state since she was too focused on her physical one. Plus, we never told her before you two left…" Ruby directed that comment towards Black, who slowly nodded.

"…Okay. We've got that figured out. How about this? With the information we have now, let's get more progress done. Black, you stay here with White. Let's not damage her mental state more than now. Try to restore her memories." Gold suggested.

"I'll stay with them. They can't stay alone." Sapphire volunteered.

"I will too." Ruby added.

"Fine. Emerald, let's go back to the Electrical Room. Blue, give the gear." Blue gave Green the said item and he tucked it away in his pocket.

"You said something about a ghost blocking your side of the hall, right? He wanted an item that could hold something up." Crystal said.

"We weren't able to inspect anything further. We basically went in circles due to that ghost. Now, you found a magnet and a hairpin, right?" Emerald asked. Yellow nodded in reply.

"Yes. They could both hold up something. The magnet could hold up something like a picture on a refrigerator while a hairpin could hold up the hair of a little girl. But, the ghost said that the item he's looking for is his sister's, right?"

"They could both be a possibility. It's a 50-50 chance…If you mess up, who know what'll happen…" Diamond trailed off, not wanting to think of the possibilities.

"We'll try to figure out which is the right one. Maybe there are clues around here." Blue crossed her arms.

"Then I'll go downstairs. That part of this place has yet to be explored." Red stated.

"We'll go with you." Silver added. Red nodded his approval.

"You three will come with us." Blue pointed to the Sinnoh trio and they also nodded in understanding.

"How are we going to communicate? Our phones are useless for that purpose." Platinum questioned.

"…I'm not sure." Blue shook her head.

"Could our Psychic-types send telepathic messages?" White abruptly recommended. Everyone turned to the girl, surprised.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear some of the conversation…I only heard starting from senior Red going downstairs." Everyone mentally sighed in relief. They couldn't confuse her.

"Yeah, it's for a project thing. The power here got cut off so our service isn't working." Black lied.

"Oh, I see. Well, again, sorry for barging in…Um, could I ask why you all seem so…I don't know, concerned? Scared? You all seem so tense." White rubbed her nose nervously.

"Um…It's just because of…an exam coming up. It's pretty big on our part, so…" Lyra responded.

"That's understandable, I guess. But you're all so smart so you shouldn't be worried." White smiled. She wasn't sure if they were telling the truth, but she decided to trust in her friends and believe them.

"We'll be staying here, Boss. We have to…work on a project ourselves. You know, for the school newspaper." That last part wasn't a lie. Back in Special University, White was the president of the school newspaper.

"Oh, shoot! I need to find an article for the sports section! Thanks for reminding me, Black! We'll get to work on that." White nodded.

"We'll help." Sapphire added. White's eyes lit up.

"Really? Thanks, senior Sapphire! You too, senior Ruby!" The two nervously grinned back.

"Okay. No matter what, stay here, okay, White?" Blue commanded. White cocked her head in question but nodded nonetheless.

"Uh, sure."

"All right. We'll be going, then. Thanks for your suggestion, White. We'll try it out." Red smiled. The groups headed out, leaving the four Dexholders in the meeting point. Pearl, who was the last one out, made sure that the door wasn't open enough for the brunette to see the bloodied mess of Wanderers outside before shutting the door behind him. White clasped her hands together, unaware to the whole situation.

"Let's get to work, Black! You too, seniors!" White searched around for a notebook to write notes in. Ruby tore out a paper from his mini notebook for her to use so that she didn't get suspicious.

"Right! Now, let's see…" White mumbled. Ruby, Sapphire, and Black all exchanged determined glances.

"Sapphire, you keep guard of the door. Make sure she doesn't leave and to check if anyone comes back. Black and I will handle White." Ruby said. Sapphire gave him a 'thumbs-up' before leaning on the wall near the door.

* * *

Red and the Johto quartet decided to go to the north hall on the lower floor first while Green, Blue, Yellow, and Emerald went to the Electrical Room. The first mentioned went on cautiously since they were now stepping on new territory.

"Be careful, okay, guys?" Red called out quietly. Gold smirked with effort.

"Of course, senior." He replied."That's been obvious since we've gotten here."

"Should we call out our Pokemon just in case something happens?" Lyra asked.

"If you feel that you should do so, then yeah. Go ahead." Red answered. Lyra called out her Sandslash since her Azumarill would act up again while Crystal sent out Xatu in case she needed to send a message. None of the boys called their Pokemon out.

Looking around, Red was stunned to see that there were a lot more doors to explore than the previous halls. There were nine to be exact. He went to the closest one on the left and found it to be locked. He then went to the one adjacent to it and found that it was also locked. In fact, as he went down, he got frustrated as almost all of them were locked.

"God damn it…" Red muttered as he reached the last doors. The fourth to last door, thankfully, was unlocked and Red sighed as he opened it. The four followed their senior.

Inside the room were two beds meant for hospitals. Cabinets were drilled to the walls, varying from things such as medicine, bandages, and more. A dusty desk sat across the beds, some pictures and papers lying around.

"The Infirmary…" Silver muttered.

"Should we take some of this? Just in case someone gets injured?" Crystal suggested, opening a medicine cabinet.

"If you have room in your pockets." Red answered, heading towards the desk. He picked up a picture first. It was of a family of four. A tall, lean man stood to the left. His blonde hair was slicked back and his green eyes shone with joy, a huge grin on his lips. In his arms was a little girl probably around the age of 9. Her hair was blonde just like her father's, but her brown eyes came from her mother, who stood next to the man. The mother had flowing black hair and chocolate eyes. Her smile was gentle and her hands were folded in front of her. On the woman's right was a Gardevoir, who stood with loyalty next to her trainer. At the bottom of the frame, it read, "A Happy Family".

However, there was a newspaper that sat right next to the picture that was the opposite of joyful. The bold letters of, "**MASSACRE OF THE INNOCENT**" was on the top of the newspaper. Just a few inches below it was a picture of a burning building. Italics under the picture read, _3/13/1922_.

"_In the peaceful town of Lavender Town in Kanto, a mansion containing a family of three along with a prized Gardevoir was burned to the ground. The family inside was somehow locked in and the only survivor was the Pokemon mentioned. Investigators say that a man envious to the rich family decided to kill the family to try and prove that 'commoners are worthy'._" Red read aloud. At the bottom, there was a picture of a Gardevoir covered in cuts and ash. She stood with a hateful expression in her eyes.

"The poor family…" Lyra breathed. Sandslash crooned in agreement.

"Hopefully that murderer will rot in hell…" Gold added. He went over to Red's side to inspect more of the papers. He picked up a folded medical record of the little girl involved in the accident that showed only half of the information. The other half hidden behind the front. She had a toothy grin and her brown eyes shined. Gold chuckled a bit. She was like a Mary Sue character in a way.

"The girl went to this school, I'm guessing…" Red said. Gold hummed as he nodded.

"_Peyton Lola_. _Birth date is 5/9/1910. Allergic to Oran Berries…Has tinnitus? _What's tinnitus?"

"Tinnitus? I think that's an illness where you, once in a while, you'll stop hearing everything. People will get seizures and they have to be very careful with their health." Crystal said.

"It's a really rare disease. One in a million people get it. You're basically born with it. There's no cure for it either." Silver added.

"Hmm…Is that so?" Gold unfolded the paper and continued observing.

"_Contact information 4253-2243, Medicine required taking every other hour." _The rest was unreadable since a clear substance which he hoped was water smudged the paper. While the boys looked at the rest of the papers and pictures which didn't seem much of importance, Crystal continued looking around. She bumped into a table, making her yelp in surprise before she saw what it actually was and sighed. Looking closer, she saw a security box locked with a passcode.

"Hey, Lyra, Silver, come over here." She called out since they weren't busy. The two came over and saw the security box.

"I could probably try to hack into this…" Silver went eye level to the lock and tried messing around with it. However, this box wouldn't budge and he sighed in defeat after a bit.

"I can't open it." He said.

"Wait, look, there's a paper next to it." Lyra took the paper and squinted to read the letters.

"The glass full of emotion." She read aloud.

"The glass full of emotion…" Crystal repeated. She scanned through her brain for any ideas as to what they could be talking about.

"It says region under that too…" Silver added.

"So, we need 'the glass full of emotion' and something to do with a region…" Crystal muttered.

"Well…At least we know it isn't time!" Lyra tried to joke, but Crystal and Silver only gave her blank stares, which made her nervously laugh.

* * *

Green, Blue, Yellow, Emerald, and the Sinnoh trio walked towards the door where the harpoon was shot earlier and where they discovered some answers. Chuchu sat on Yellow's shoulder for the blonde's comfort. The electric mouse had her cheeks sparked just in case danger came.

"Where exactly did you meet the ghost?" Blue precipitously inquired.

"Just a bit ahead of where we're going." Emerald answered.

"Speaking of which, we're here." Green said as they arrived in front of the door. He waited until everyone caught up and turned the doorknob. They got defensive as they saw a silhouette in front of the pod. They all relaxed a bit when they saw who it was.

"Emily?" Blue called out. They walked closer and their eyes all widened at what they saw. Emily had her hand daintily on the pod, making it steam around where she breathed on it. Her bandages were all on the floor and, for some reason, blood seemed to endlessly overflow from her body. She slowly turned to face them, her head ducked.

"E-Emily?" Platinum gasped. Emily's head rose to face them and blood also streamed from her eyes.

"Emily! What's wrong?!" Emerald shouted. Emily stood protectively in front of the pod, her wrapping her arms around it from behind, leaving a trail of blood as she gradually slid them down.

"I thought I told you…not to look." She snarled.

* * *

…**Eheheh. :D Many of you did suggest Emily being a Wanderer or a zombie. You were right when you suggested that she was dead. The person who got the closest answer was Sword Dancer Sapphy, who said, "Could it be that Ali and Emily were once like that girl in the pod? Frozen experiments? Minions sent by whoever the hell is doing all this? Then again... Ali didn't have those wounds and it IS unlikely that its true for Emily but… Ya never know?"**

**You were so close! I read it at first and I freaked because I thought you figured it out, but then I read it again and I saw you said LIKE THE GIRL IN THE POD, so I was like, "Whew…" XD Well, Emily **_**is **_**the girl in the pod…But great job! :3 I bet a lot of you suspected that Emily was the girl…:P Alli? What about her, you ask? You'll figure it out later. c:**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Crystal A. Kanbara: Yes, there are! :3 Yes, poor White. :c Thanks so much for the compliments! ^^**

**pinkkoala213: I'm glad to know you love this story! :3 GO TO SCHOOL, CHILD. Wait…I actually don't know if you're older than me…LOL. XD ANYWAYS. Red and Yellow…mwahaha. Poor White, I know. D: I'm evil. ;D Thanks for the compliments!**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: ONCE AGAIN, yes, poor White. XD Now you know why Emily's wounds are there…:D Again, congrats for answering really closely!**

**phioneXxX: I know you would rage at me. XD Crying? I don't think I've ever made anyone cry when it comes to my stories…At least, not that I know of. ono Poor Black too, right? Not just White! :c Well, you know what Emily is, but what about Alli, hmm? ;3**

**Shin H. Vega: Yes, I intended to set this up like a RPG. :3 Yes, everyone is suspicious of Alli and Emily…And I have a feeling that Emily will surely get it. xP I'm glad to know that you're on your toes for this story! THOSE DAMN BARRELS. PEWDIEPIE. LOL. Oh, by the way, where did your new story go? D:**

**Mudkipster: It's okay! Knowing you read my story is enough! :) I'm glad to know you like this story! Well, I can see that you're not a fan of White…ouo The first death? Soon, my friend. Soon. :P Much fainting, yes. :O LOL poor Alli…**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :] Oh my gosh! We've reached 60 reviews (fanfiction hasn't counted Mudkipster's review yet since he/she is a guest). Thank you all so much! The glass full of emotion...What could it be? ;3 Is that good enough of a riddle? I know I suck at those. XD**

…**I would literally DIE if I had 100…Oh my god, I'd have a seizure. XD**

**Oh, a couple of things before I leave. Firstly, please visit my deviantart! :3 Just search up UniqueNeko on the website! Secondly, I was thinking whether or not to do some type of livestream. I don't know why, but I just wanted to try it. I don't know. XD Thirdly, I just want everyone to know that I can't take all credit for this story. I get most things from horror games so sometimes it's not my plot. For example, the Dexholders transporting to another universe and stuff was from Corpse Party. A lot is from Misao, Ib, Mad Father, Crooked Man, etc. So please, don't hate me or anything. :V **

**Um, I think that's it! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! :U **

**UniqueNeko**


	11. The Lake of Blood That Was Never There

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders occurred, Sen's games, and RPG games such as Uri's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Only lies, there are only lies here…_

_-Kagamine Rin, "Fear Garden" (English Translation)_

* * *

"Here, Boss. This is a gossip section someone submitted." Black handed her a sheet of paper with messy writing on it. White smiled at him and thanked him. Little did she know that it was Ruby writing everything and making up anything that came to his mind as he scribbled down on his mini notebook meant for sketching his designs for clothing. Sapphire watched, snickering as she saw his rushed expression. As White read what Ruby had written, her face scrunched up in disapproval.

"Who would be so heartless to write this?! That person is just so cruel and stupid!" White exclaimed. Behind her back, Ruby scowled. Sapphire bent over from silent laughter and Black sweated. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Right, well, um, lemme just look for some other…submissions…"

"Okay." White nodded. She turned her head downwards to look through more of the papers that she had received. After a while, though, she couldn't help but pay attention to the abnormal setting outside. When she asked about it, the three had only mentioned that Sabrina, some kind of Psychic, was training and caused an accident, thus making the weird image. It was a strange excuse, but White accepted it nonetheless. She couldn't also help but notice her friends' suspicious behavior. They wouldn't let her outside and they seemed panicked sometimes…Were they hiding something? Deciding that she would test something, she headed for the door. Just as she suspected, Sapphire blocked her from going out.

"Sorry, White. Remember, we can't leave the room." She reminded the younger girl. White knew that; Blue had told her, but she still never got a real reason…

"Is there a specific reason, though?" White questioned. "I need to go to the bathroom…"

"The school newspaper is _really _important though, Prez." Black told her. White pouted slightly.

"But, it's an emergency…" White whined. Truthfully, she just wanted to see if there was something she didn't know about. Plus, her head hurt a bit…

"Don't lie, Boss. I know you don't actually have to go." Black crossed his arms, perking a brow. White's eyes widened. How did he know that she was lying?

"W-What are you talking about, Black? Of course I have to go…" Black shook his head.

"No you don't. Come on, Prez. Let's take a break if you need it that bad. Does your head hurt?"

Now White was getting amazed. Black had only met her a few moments ago, yet he could read her like a book. "…Okay…"

* * *

"E-Emily…?" Yellow put her hands over her open mouth. What did she mean by that?

"You're the…?" Pearl breathed out, not able to finish. Emily's eyes narrowed as her grip around the pod tightened.

"…Yes, I am. Now s_top looking._" She growled the last two words harshly. Blue held up her hands in defense.

"Emily, we mean no harm. Can we just talk?" Diamond asked. Emily heaved out hefty breaths, deciding whether or not she could trust them around her body.

"…Turn around. Then we can talk."

"How do we know that you won't kill us?" Green inquired, his eyes narrowed like hers.

"Look, we can talk or we can just not talk at all, it's up to you. But if you're not going to, then leave." Emily responded coldly.

"…How about we stand outside and you talk to us that way?" Yellow suggested. After a few moments of silence, Emily slowly nodded.

"Fine."

The seven exited the door (of course, not without Green sending a warning glare towards the short girl) and stood outside, waiting for her to speak first. Emily stayed quiet for a while so Blue knocked on the door.

"Emily? Can we talk?"

"…Yes. Now before you accuse me of anything, I just want you to know that it's your choice whether or not you believe the words that come out of my mouth. Just know that I have experience from this place." Emily's muffled voice answered.

"All right, we'll keep that in mind." Yellow told her. Emily made a humming noise before continuing.

"Yes, I'm the girl in the pod…Which means that I'm dead. This is my spirit form. I should be in heaven right now, is that what you're thinking? Well, I can't…neither can Alli."

"Wait, Alli is dead too?" Pearl questioned.

"…Yeah. Her too. We died under murder. I was literally drowned in my own blood…Since I died first, I didn't know what happened to Alli."

"How did you get into Special University?"

"Technically, this place is also Special University, just a different structure in a different universe. It's like ripping paper. You only changed its form, but it's still paper."

"I still don't understand how you were able to transport us here." Green commented.

"…We didn't. I can't tell you who did either. If I do…Alli and I will get punished. We're in complete control over them…"

"There's more than one killer?!" Green demanded. Emily sighed in distraught.

"Yes. The only reason Alli and I are here is because we can't officially, you know, die unless we're able to tell ourselves that we can't rest in peace. However, we can't do that. Not until our killers are put to death themselves. They know this, though…That's why they took our souls and made us, I don't know, kind of like guardians of this hell."

"How can they control you? You're dead. You're not physically here." Emerald mentioned.

"…Let's just say that they have a strong power that's able to do that."

"You said that they have control over you…Can't they hear you talking to us?"

"Probably. But it doesn't matter to me anymore. I can't really die since they can't control that part so they can punish me all they want. I just need to get my revenge."

"Aren't you worried that they'll hurt you to the extent where you can't move? How would you get your revenge then? They know that you and Alli feel vindictive."

"…Our wounds never heal, but they don't render us motionless." That was all Emily said on that topic.

"Do they control you by a Pokemon?" Blue questioned. Emily didn't say anything for that so they let it slide for now.

"How can you touch things? I mean, wouldn't your spirit not allow you to pick up things like we can?"

"We have powers that let us use things. When we touch something, it turns into spirit form like ours so we're able to use it. We're only able to use this because of the strong power of our hatred for our murderers…"

"Can you at least give us hints on who the murderer is? I mean, if you don't care about them hurting you, you should tell us, right?" Emerald stated. Emily sighed.

"Well, the thing is…I don't know exactly…They always wear masks on their faces, even when Alli and I were alive, so we could never see their faces. They never gave us their names either. They revealed themselves as 'Even' and 'Odd'."

"Strange…" Platinum murmured.

"Why are you telling us this? Aren't you the guardian of this place? You should be trying to kill us." Green said in a low tone.

"…I don't want to kill anyone innocent. Why would they deserve to die like Alli and I did? I've never killed anyone…not that I know of…The only ones I want to kill are Even and Odd." Emily replied in a bitter voice.

"But…the next time you see me, I suggest you don't stay around me." She warned.

"Why's that?" Diamond asked.

"…Don't ask. Just…do as I say."

"Are there more people?" Yellow questioned.

"Not that I know of…Then again, I never know much." Emily answered.

"…Emily, thank you for telling us this. That's all we'll ask for now…" Yellow said. The other three, however, were very suspicious about Emily. The two boys looked at the door with pointed stares while the brunette female gazed unsurely. Emily hummed back in approval.

"Fine…"

"Emily, could you do us a favor?" Blue questioned. She wanted to see if the ghost girl was trustworthy…enough.

"It depends…"

"Take this gear and install it inside of the generator? Turn it on while you're at it…" Blue requested. She took the gear from Green, who seemed to want to protest. Emily opened the door a crack and held out her hand. Blue stared at it for a bit. It was amazing how it looked so human-like even though she was only a spirit…

"Hello? Are you going to give it to me or not?" Emily snapped Blue out of her trance.

"Oh, sure…Thank you." Blue handed the gear to Emily. The door shut again and after some rustling and banging from Emily's side, the generator was turned on.

"It's on. I'm just going to hit the switch." Emily told them. She pressed a button and the lights above suddenly flickered on as though it were a regular school. The girls breathed in happily, their expressions lit up. Emerald looked a bit more satisfied while Green remained impassive as usual.

"That's what the generator was for," Emily said. "It turns on the electricity of the place."

"Wait…the electricity…Does that mean service would work?" Emerald inquired. Emily nodded though the others couldn't see.

"Probably. It's worth a shot. I've never known since no one has ever found the gear. Too riled up in fear, that's what the others were."

The four took out their phones. It was very little, but they had one bar of service, making them relieved. Green and Blue sent quick texts to everyone informing them about what went on for the past few minutes. They got quick replies confirming that the others understood and were doing okay so far.

"…Thanks, Emily." Emerald said. Emily chuckled sadly in return.

"What are you thanking a monster for…? Now go."

* * *

Red and the Johto quartet had left the infirmary to see if they could find more information about the newspapers and code for the lock. Red had stuffed some of the newspaper articles in his pockets just in case, as did Crystal with the small piece of paper including the hint. They were now checking the last three doors of the hallway. Red turned the doorknob of the next door, finding it to be locked. He sighed and went to the next one. To his relief, it was unlocked. As he entered, he immediately knew that he had arrived at the library. There were many books on bookshelves and tables with chairs scattered everywhere. A dusty librarian's desk sat at the far end of the room. Some computers were also supplied.

"It's great that we can see everything without having to use our phones or dex…" Crystal commented. The group of five began searching the room. Silver found that the last door was also an entryway for the library.

Lyra walked down an aisle, running her hands over the book backs placed on the shelves. Nothing really seemed of interest to her until she reached the middle. The book was lying sideways so it stuck out and had a bookmark placed between some pages. She gently took the book and flipped to where the mark was.

"Latios and Latias, the Eon Duo…" Lyra read aloud. This caught the attention of Red, who was the next bookcase over. He made his way towards her and peered over her shoulder. They both saw that the section about Latias was highlighted.

"Latias is the respective female of the duo," Lyra continued. By then, Red called over the others and they were now gathered.

"Latias is a bird-like with an aerodynamic figure. She is allowed to fly with high speeds. She is highly intelligent and is able to understand human speech. She can telepathically communicate with other beings. Latias is highly sensitive to the emotions of people and if she senses hostility towards herself, she will ruffle the feathers all over her body and cry shrilly to intimidate her foe. But, she will usually disappear if she senses an enemy, as they are able to use a form of active camouflage by enfolding their bodies with their glass-like coat of down and refracting light in unusual ways, allowing them to become invisible or even take on the appearance of a human. Her region number in the Pokedex is 196."

"That's it! The code!" Crystal gasped. "The Glass of Emotion is Latias since she has a glass-like coat and is able to sense emotions of people…"

"And the region refers to her region number in the Dex." Gold finished.

"Yes! Let's go back and enter the code then." Lyra piped, feeling proud that she was able to find the answer. She was about to put the book back in the shelf when she suddenly felt something wet beneath her feet. She saw that the floor was now covered in an inch of blood and was quickly beginning to reach her knees.

"What the hell?!" Silver exclaimed.

"B-Blood…?!" Crystal breathed.

"The bookshelves! Climb up!" Red commanded. Everyone did as told and attempted to climb. Red, Gold, Silver, and Crystal succeeded, but Lyra was having difficulty and was only at the middle section. The blood soaked her clothes and was seeping to touch her skin, making her shiver. Whose blood was this?

"Hurry, Lyra! Take my hand!" Silver yelled, outstretching a hand towards her. Gold and Crystal made sure that he wouldn't fall. Lyra felt the ocean of blood get to her ankles and sped up her climbing to the best of her ability. When Silver's hand was in her reach, she lent her hand to him. Silver went to grab her hand, but Lyra suddenly felt something wrap around her ankle and pull her under. She screamed in fear and tried to reach for her Azumarill's pokeball before she felt the red substance completely trap her.

"Lyra!" Gold and Crystal shouted. The lights also went out due to the blood invading the circuits and they couldn't see anything now. Red cursed under his breath. Luck was certainly not on their side today. Although, the blood stopped just two inches below the top shelf. Gold and Crystal felt Silver slip from their grasp and they gasped as they figured out that Silver dove. It was confirmed as they heard the splash. Red's eyes widened as he heard. He wasn't able to see Silver jump due to the darkness.

"Don't tell me he…" Red took out his phone and shone the light on his juniors, resisting shouting in frustration as he saw them nod.

Meanwhile, Lyra tried to get free from whatever was trying to drown her. She felt as though there were two people; one strangling her by wrapping their hands around her throat while the other dragged her further under the blood. However, neither of the invisible forces faltered and she felt herself getting weaker.

"_No…Please…Someone, help!_" Lyra pleaded. She reached for her pokeballs, but something else was now restraining her hands. She wanted to be able to see, but if she did, her eyes would be covered and shed with blood…

"_Better my eyes than my life!"_ Lyra told herself before hesitantly opening them. She looked below her and saw…

"_Gold?!"_ She mentally shrieked. He smirked evilly at her, making her flinch. His amber eyes were gleamed over. Lyra turned her head just a bit further to see Crystal restraining her hands, a sadistic grin on her lips. Her expression looked very amused and smug. She thrashed around with the strength she had left and didn't stop until she was finally able to get free. She swam a bit before turning. Her chocolate eyes widened. Silver gazed back at her, his face expression blood thirst.

"Soon, your blood will be added to our collection, dear Lyra." Gold chuckled, somehow talking perfectly even though they were in blood. Was this an illusion of darkness, Lyra wondered.

"Now, stay still and we'll be sure to make your death painless and quick." Crystal sneered, pulling up her sleeves of her Special University blouse.

"You're lucky that we're feeling nice." Silver stated, cracking his knuckles. Lyra knew that these three weren't her friends and began swimming to the surface. For some reason, she felt as though she was more than fifty feet under. However, her stamina was very low and the three fakers, she would call them, caught up to her quickly.

"_Just a bit more!_" Lyra told herself. She saw the real Silver swimming towards her on his Gyrados. Blue's Silph Scope was worn over his eyes since she gave him a prototype of her own in case something happened. Lyra began wondering how she was able to see clearly under the crimson blood. Silver's Gyrados saw the three fakers and attacked them with his tail, pushing them back. They screeched, not sounding at all like Gold, Crystal, or Silver. The redheaded boy wrapped his arm around her waist and the Water-type swam back as fast as he could, knowing that Lyra was in desperate need of air.

The Water-type flew to the surface and onto the top of the bookcase. Silver returned Gyrados to his pokeball and laid Lyra down gently. The other three ran to them.

"Thank Arceus! Lyra, are you all right?" Crystal questioned frantically. The brunette took huge gulps of air, shaking due to the fact that there was blood all over her body and probably inside her…And it was someone else's blood…Lyra couldn't open her eyes because they stung badly. Crystal ripped a part of her skirt and dabbed the piece of fabric over Lyra's eyes in attempt to clean Lyra's eyes. The petite girl was crying to try and clean her blood-stained pupils, but it seemed to make it worse.

"Shh, Lyra, don't cry…" Crystal hushed. Lyra shook her head.

"I'm not crying from sadness…But this blood…I don't know whose it is and it's all over me…"

"It's all over Silver and his Gyrados too. We'll wash you guys off, Lyra." Gold reassured.

"Silver…Silver! Where is he?!" Lyra looked around with her eyes still closed. Silver bent down to face her and put his hands over her shoulders.

"I'm here, Lyra."

"Silver…Thank you so much…" Lyra sobbed. Silver embraced her, ignoring the blood.

"It's okay, stop crying." Silver told her. The four stood in silence as Lyra began to let all of her concealed fear and sadness out into Silver's bloodied jacket.

"What will we do about the blood?" Gold asked. Before anyone could answer, the lights suddenly came back on and the lake of blood was completely gone, as though it were never there. No stains were left behind at all, but the red substance still covered Lyra, Silver, and his Gyrados.

"What the fuck…?" Gold muttered.

"The blood…It's gone…and the electricity is back on…It's like it never happened." Crystal noted.

"But it obviously did." Silver snapped.

"Silver, hush. Lyra, can you open your eyes?" Red inquired. Lyra dabbed the leftover blood on her eyes before opening them.

"Um, they're open…Are you sure the electricity is back on? I can't see anything…"

"What are you talking about? Of course the power's on…" Gold said. Then two and two were put together.

"Lyra…Do your eyes still hurt?" Red enquired.

"A bit…"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Crystal held up three fingers in front of Lyra's eyes. The brunette blinked before shaking her head.

"I can't see…" Lyra's eyes then widened in realization. Her hands went over her agape mouth and silent screams escaped her mouth.

"N-No…I'm blind…"

* * *

**I'm sorry, the chapters have been a bit boring lately. But fear not! The story has just begun…-chuckles while sitting on a chair drinking tea- **

**So…I'm so evil, yes? :3 First, we have White's memory loss, and now Lyra's blind?! What the heck is wrong with me?!**

**Oh wait…Everything…c:**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: Yes, you were so close! :3 Perhaps, things can be learned from experience. :D so many predictions about Emily and Alli that you have…ouo Oh my god, I love those games! The father wasn't crazy…HE WAS INSANE.**

**Crystal A. Kanbara: Poor Black indeed…Well, from reading this chapter, I tried to make it so that people try to decide whether to trust her or not. I have a feeling, though, that it'll be the latter.**

**phioneXxX: Poor Black, right? :P Jeez, getting it on with Agencyshipping, aren't you? :D I'm not saying anything about the Gardevoir…LOL EMILY. Eh, I've handled worse than long, spamming PMs in my life. :3**

**Shin H. Vega: Hehe, can you really? :D …STEPHANOOO! XD I was glad to be able to help you with your story. Keep up with your other ones too! :3**

**1574Dwin: Yeah, I'm scolding myself for the easy time puzzles…XD Hmm, your glass one was a good guess even though it's wrong…^^**

**Yay! April vacation is here! :3 I'll try to update Norman High School Host Club…Key word, try. Did anyone get the right answer to the Glass of Emotion riddle? I'm trying my best here...XD Does anyone else feel bad for Diamond's Don and Silver's Gyrados for having to have blood over them? ouo **

******...Because I both don't and do. -innocent smile-**

**I had a couple of ideas in my head. One; what if there was a comic of this? Wouldn't that be awesome! I feel like some scenes would be better described if you saw it visually. Man, that would be so amazing~~ I would draw it myself, but I have no art skills whatsoever...D': Secondly, I really wish that I could make this into a pixel game in a style like Mad Father, Crooked Man, Misao, Paranoiac, etc. :3 Wouldn't that be awesome as well? Then again, I sound too selfish... TT n TT Maybe I could hold a contest...? Ehh...**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and suggest anything to me (PM much preferred). **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I must let my sadistic side go wild. -walks away with a dark aura surrounding-**

**EDIT: For some reason, I forgot about the Sinnoh trio for a bit and forgot to include them. I'm surprised nobody noted about that too. XD**

**UniqueNeko **


	12. Poisonous Suicide

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders occurred, Sen's games, and RPG games such as Uri's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"__I think perhaps all of us go a little crazy at times._"  
—Robert Bloch, _Psycho_

* * *

Lyra whimpered as she began crying, her shined tears washing the "blood" off of her cheeks. She put her hand over her lower part of her face to try and stifle the sobs, but it was loud and clear to the others.

"Lyra…" Crystal gasped. None of them knew what to say or do to help the poor girl that had been fighting on despite her intense fear. Red swallowed a lump in his throat and gestured towards the exit.

"Let's go back to the meeting point. We'll wash up before we go so White doesn't suspect anything." Red said. He called out Poli and ordered him to use a light Water-Gun attack on Lyra and Silver to help them wash off the blood. Silver's red Gyrados was washed afterwards. After some time, the blood on their skin was gone, but they had to do something about their clothes.

"Should we try to look for some other clothes?" Gold asked. Lyra squeezed some of the water out of her hair.

"I suppose…We have to look in the other halls anyway." Red replied. The five climbed down the shelves, with Lyra having everyone's help, and exited the library, the bloody lake appearance still unsolved, but not ignored.

* * *

"So, when are they going to fix the psychic's problem?" White questioned, gesturing towards the abnormal setting. The other three in the room widened their eyes.

"Oh, um…I don't know. Sabrina is a pretty powerful psychic and her Pokemon are twice as strong…" Black replied awkwardly.

"But she can't be some kind of goddess or something right? I mean, she must be pretty powerful to be able to make the land look like this…" White stated suspiciously. By now, she knew that her friends were hiding something. Their weird behavior, not letting her go outside, the strange outdoors…

"White, you see…" Sapphire was about to say but White shook her head.

"No, don't lie to me anymore…What are you all hiding from me?" White asked. "Why can't I know?"

"Boss…" Black sighed. White pointed to him and backed away slightly.

"And _you_! Black! Who _are_ you, _exactly_, huh?! I get this weird feeling whenever you're around!"

"White, calm down…" Ruby tried to console. White also told herself that she was acting stupidly, but her confusion and stress was now exploding.

"No! Don't tell me to be quiet! Don't tell me to calm down! This isn't Earth or anything, is it? Where are we?! Why won't you answer my questions?!" White shrieked. Sapphire sighed before going up to the junior and slapping her across the face, much to the surprise of the two boys and White herself. After she regained her balance from the strong impact, she held her stinging cheek and gazed with wide eyes at her senior.

"Sapphire…?" Ruby put a hand on her shoulder, but she merely shrugged it off.

"Look. Right now, we're in a complicated situation that's stressing all of us out to the limit. We can't exactly solve everything at once so shut your mouth and stop acting like a fucking brat! There's a lot more I'd love to say right now, even yell it! But no, I'm enduring it because I have a hope to leave! To get out of here! Yes, we've been lying to you! But there's a reason that will harm you if we tell you right now! So sit your ass down and shut it!" Sapphire snarled. Without any response, White simply did as her senior told her to do silently and with slight fear. Black gave White a worried and pitiful look before glaring at Sapphire.

"You didn't need to shout." Black stated. Sapphire turned to him with a blank face.

"Neither did she." She retorted. Ruby put a hand on her shoulder once again and this time, she relaxed a bit, but not enough to release all of the tension in her body. Ruby realized that despite her strong front, Sapphire was someone fragile to deal with. He often compared her to a bomb; if you cut the wrong wire, everything will explode. Right now, her emotions and thoughts were detonated.

"I-I'm sorry, senior Sapphire…" White murmured, her head bowed in shame and embarrassment. She hadn't even considered what her friends were thinking. Sapphire's eyes softened and she sent a weak grin towards her junior.

"…I am too. Y'know, for lashing out like that…But let me just say this. White, prepare yourself mentally." Sapphire crossed her arms. White looked up and lowered her eyebrow while raising the other one. What did she mean by that?

"And…remember." Black added softly. White sent him an apologetic look for what she said earlier and he only nodded in response, not having the energy to smile. White's face fell at this. Then again, she had even more to think about. Remember what, exactly?

* * *

Green peered into Lyra's eyes carefully. Though some redness was inside, nothing seemed to be out of order. Sure, he wasn't a doctor, but he wasn't stupid to not know the basic rules of things.

Earlier on, Green had gotten a message from Red to come and meet him and his group back at the meeting point to check on Lyra's condition. Emerald went along with the Kanto Dexholder while Blue, Yellow, and the Sinnoh trio went elsewhere. White was being occupied by Black, Ruby, and Sapphire, who would get filled in on details later.

"Tell me what happened to cause you to be blind." Green instructed. Lyra told him the story about the bloody flood in the library which disappeared and left no trace afterwards.

"So, are you telling me that you think the blood blinded you?" Green asked.

"Obviously. What _else _would it be?" Silver hissed. Gold put a hand on his shoulder to calm his red-haired friend down.

"Well, blood can't blind your eyes. Unless you had your eyes open in that so-called blood for hours and got an infection, there's no way that the blood could have blinded you." Green informed.

"Then what would explain the red substance? What else could it have been?" Gold asked.

"Maybe it was another illusion?" Emerald suggested.

"Maybe. But for now, we need to worry about Lyra's eyes." Green tore off part of his shirt and used it to bandage her eyes by wrapping the strip of cloth around her head so that it covered her eyes.

"I'm not sure if this'll do much, but it'll prevent some germs from coming in. I'll try to look in more on this and White's memory loss." Green said.

"Thank you…" Lyra sighed. What now? She would be dead weight now that one of her senses was gone and useless.

"You'll be fine, Lyra…Everything is going to be okay..." She heard Crystal sooth. Lyra simply shrugged weakly as she ducked her head down, twiddling her thumbs.

Would it really?

* * *

Blue, Yellow, and the Sinnoh trio was now doing downstairs to try to find out about the ghost boy's wanted item. She went a quick text to Red, informing him about it. The leader replied with, "_Okay, you take the south. We'll go back to the meeting point for now. Try to avoid the north hall. Don't ask questions_."

Blue was concerned, but decided to go along with what he told her to do. She tucked her phone away and began leading the group to the south hall downstairs. When they arrived, they noticed that there were many doors compared to the wings upstairs. However, the south hall had fewer doors than the north hall did; seven of them.

Blue found that many of the keyholes were sealed with wood and decided to search for a door that would possibly be open first before wasting time prying off the boards. To her relief, the last one was uncovered. She went to turn the knob when she heard something suspicious.

Someone or something gagged on the other side of the door and hacked harshly afterwards. A heavy pant followed before vomiting was heard, making Blue cringe. Yellow and the Sinnoh trio were also listening to the sounds, their figures tensing. The hacks eventually turned into soft coughs and Blue turned towards the four, putting her fingers to her lips.

Blue swung the door open and was about to send out her Blastoise when she saw someone familiar. She put her hand up from behind her to stop her friends' attacks since she knew that they would have done so.

"Alli?" Blue whispered. Alli, who was sitting on the floor, jerked her head towards them, her eyes wide. A line of drool and vomit trickled down the side of her mouth and many bottles, pints, and gallons were around her, both empty and filled. Puddles of vomit and blood also spotted the floors. She was clutching onto a bottle of what seemed to be cyanic acid (which seemed strange for a school to provide, but this place was a hell anyway).

"Alli! What on Arceus' name are you doing?!" Blue gasped. Alli coughed loudly again before shaking her head. They all stayed still for an agonizing long time before Alli brought the bottle of the poisonous liquid to her lips, gulping it down.

"No, don't!" The group ran up to her and tried to pounce on her, but they simply went through the ghost girl, landing on the floor (luckily, they didn't land on the vomit or blood). Alli continued to swallow the liquid before dropping the glass bottle and choking. She clutched her neck as she bent over. Not too long after, vomit poured out of her mouth until she coughed the rest of it out. The group could do nothing but watch as Alli put herself through the horrible acts.

"Alli…W – Why are you doing this?!" Yellow breathed. Only Alli's shallow breathing answered the blonde.

"We know about your powers and some other things, Alli. You don't have to hide it." Diamond stated. Alli's body tensed a bit.

"What are you trying to do, huh? Are you possibly more _insane_ than I thought?! What are you trying to _do_?! _Kill yourself_?!" Pearl shouted.

"Pearl!" Platinum scolded. Alli's raspy chuckles echoed throughout the room, eventually fading into silence before turning her head to face them, her eyes filled with fake amusement and bitterness.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

* * *

**Hey! It's been a while! ^^ Sorry, I had a brain fart for this chapter, but I somehow made it work! I hope it wasn't **_**too**_** bad. :P **

**Responses to reviews;**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: Yes, she is! :3 Could it be Yellow? Could it not? Who knows? Oh wait! Me. :D**

**phioneXxX: Haha, poor Emily. I hope this chapter changed your opinion about Alli a little bit…Or least question her actions. xD Maybe, maybe not? I can't give hints. :3 Two masked children? Nah, I'll tell you now that your guess is wrong. :) I won't tell you about Gardevoir! ;3 -crosses arms and smugly smiles- Yes, Silver is a brave little emo. xD (((I don't care? xD)))**

**Shin H. Vega: Haha, thanks! I plan to take this story slowly! Like…r**_**eally **_**slowly. Yes, Silver is a badass, isn't he? …Oh yeah, the Gyrados wouldn't look any different…xD Oh well! Paranoiac…Mwahaha. Even though it was a while ago, yes, I enjoyed it. c: He hasn't been uploading though…TT . TT But you know what's funny? My little brother found pewdiepie's channel and now he loves him. xP Will they be fixed? Who knows? ME! XD My sadism could hit anyone…even you. -smirks evilly-**

**pinkkoala213: Yes, poor Lyra! Thanks for the compliments! xD**

**Mudkipster: Thanks! No, it's not bad. Yes, it's taking a long time for someone to die…lol. Anyways, I plan to take this story slowly so I'm not sure if a death will come up soon…Maybe after four or five chapters? I don't know. Poor Alli. She doesn't get sympathy no matter how hard I try to make people give it to her. -hugs Alli who is curled up in a ball trying to kill herself- **

**1574Dwin: HA! For once, I stumped people! xD But, I wish that I could come up with riddles that didn't involve Pokemon…-cries- YES! I tried to give Emily that sort of personality. :3 All right. I won't say anything…-COUGHCOUGHTHEY'REALLWRONG-**

**White's getting suspicious! Hmm…Yes, according to studies, blood CANNOT blind your eyes (with exceptions of infections. That rhymed! :D) Search it up! I did and that's the answer it gave me! Poor Alli, right? I hope you all like her at least a little bit now…No? Aww, okay…DOCTOR GREEN STRIKES BACK! -insert epic pose here- **

**All right, thanks for reading, as usual! Please review, it makes me very happy! I'm sorry it took a while to update this! I hope it wasn't too boring like I said earlier! Ugh, exams are next week...-.-**

**UniqueNeko**


	13. Blinding Darkness

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders occurred, Sen's games, and RPG games such as Uri's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

…_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams…_

_…Hear their voices_  
_I'm a glass child_  
_I am Hannah's regrets…_

…_Murder ears with pillow lace  
there's bath tubs  
Full of glow flies  
Bathe in kerosene  
their words tattooed in his veins…_

_-Meg and Dia, "Monster"_

* * *

"Oh my god, Alli…" Blue gasped. The said girl looked down at the bottle in her hands, rolling it over.

"You know how I can use my powers so that I can be able to touch things? I use that to…Well; I think you can figure out the rest." Alli stated.

"W-Why? I mean…Isn't your goal to get revenge on Even and Odd?" Diamond questioned.

"…It is. But…I just hate everything. The pain, the 'being held against my will'…All because I can't rest in peace without knowing they're dead."

"…Is there any way you can tell us who Even and Odd are?" Pearl asked.

"…I don't know. Never tried. No one was sane enough to ask before you guys came here…" Alli sighed shakily, clenching her eyes shut.

"Alli, don't do this to yourself…E-Emily…She needs you." Yellow gulped.

"I know…God, I _know._ But I'm so selfish…What does it matter, though? No one will care if I die. Everyone hates me." Alli swallowed a lump in her throat, trying not to think about the dark memories that she possessed.

"Don't say that! Your family-!"

"I _don't have one._" Alli whimpered…Or perhaps growled? No one could tell. Yellow flinched at that. She had never seen this side of the usual wild girl before.

"W-What do you mean?" Platinum inquired.

"…I…My so-called family hated me. They didn't, and never did, acknowledged me as being part of them. My mother shouted at me for no reason, my older siblings laughed at the stupidity I seem to have even though they're the idiotic ones…I don't even know who my father is.

"O-Oh god…Seeing the victims come here…I-I wish I could help them. But I can't…Every time I want to save a fucking life, Even or Odd hold me back…Knowing that they all died because Emily and I brought them here…Arceus, what…Why did Emily and I have to suffer this?" Alli sobbed, hiding her face into her hands that she held over her face.

"Alli…" Until now, none of them have even considered the suffering that the two spirits must go through. Seeing this side of Alli and with Emily earlier was…

"I'm sorry…I-I'm so sorry…Please…Understand that-"

"You don't need to explain yourself. It's okay." Blue interjected softly.

"…I'm sorry…I need you to leave. Emily probably said this too, right? If you see either of us again, _run._ Don't even hesitate, just _run._ You're probably searching for important stuff, right? Here." Alli tossed something to Yellow which she clumsily caught in her hands.

"If you need to know, this is the music room. What the blonde has in her hands is a picture. I know of the spirit boy who guards the hall over there." Alli waved to the general direction out of the door.

"Look at the picture carefully. I can't say anything further than that."

"Wait, if you can give us these hints-"

"Actually, I can't. Neither Emily nor I have ever given hints to anyone…" Alli swallowed once more. "B-But you guys…are different. I have hopes for you."

"T-Thanks, Alli." Pearl nodded once. He didn't want to question the ghost any more than he had to. Alli merely grunted weakly before her stomach rumbled. She groaned in pain and clutched her stomach. The group sent her one last sympathetic look before bolting out of the room.

Once they were gone, Alli landed on the floor with a thud. Her blank eyes stared up at the ceiling as a feeble smile graced her lips.

"It's t-the least I can do, I guess…M-Maybe I'll rest in peace if you can escape." Alli whispered to no one.

* * *

"Look carefully." Blue repeated Alli's words to them and everyone did so, peering into the picture. They could recognize the ghost boy, except he was alive in the picture which was about a decade ago. Next to him was a smiling girl (who had no pin in her hair) in a yellow sundress. Her brown hair was short and her green eyes were shined.

"Well, there's no magnet or pin anywhere in the picture!" Pearl sighed. Yellow flipped the photo over and saw nothing before turning back to the front.

"Look carefully? Why would she tell us that?" Blue muttered to herself, putting her finger on her chin thoughtfully. Yellow gazed at the picture once more. Nothing seemed out of place. There were two children in a photo with a background of a nice house in a field.

…Wait.

"What if the clue isn't _in _the picture?" Yellow asked. Everyone looked towards her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

Before Yellow could explain, the lights suddenly went out.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Silver shouted as it went dark. There were questions soaring everywhere before Green silenced them all.

"What h-happened to the lights? What's going on?" Lyra questioned. White whimpered to add in.

"It was running on the generator, wasn't it?" Gold muttered.

"Something must have cut off the power. Should we go look?" Crystal asked.

"…No. For now, we'll stay in here." Green replied a bit hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if he made the right choice.

"B-Black? What's going on?" White clutched onto said boy's arm.

"Boss, we're okay. The power just went out." She knew that there was something else. But why couldn't she know?

"Do you think a Wanderer did something?" White heard Red mutter lowly to Green.

A Wanderer? Why did the word seem…ominously familiar?

White's head began throbbing and she held her head in pain as her body began swaying. Black said something, but it was ignored and muted as a faint memory of some kind of monster appeared in her head. It had long black hair and it seemed like its body was about to break at any second. The skin was terribly brown and her face…Oh god, she couldn't even describe it.

Next, she saw a bloodied torso inside of a violin case. Blue seemed to be stabbing a line down the body before she said something, her expression distraught. Black came in and took over, making White even more curious.

It all went black and she felt herself fall to the ground. Before she went unconscious, she could have sworn she heard Black's distant voice yelling something about the Pokemon League.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Platinum frantically looked around, seeing nothing but darkness.

"What happened to the lights? It was fine a second ago…" Diamond muttered. Someone fumbled with their clothing before a Pokegear* light came on, revealing that Blue was the one who searched for their device.

"There's no service again. Let's go check the Electrical room." Blue gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Wait, senior Yellow, what were you about to say?" Pearl asked.

"O-Oh, right!" Yellow stuttered. "Maybe it isn't in the picture. Perhaps the clue is something about the picture?"

"…Oh! Like the material of it?" Blue questioned.

"That might be overthinking it. What I'm saying is that maybe the magnet is the item since a picture can be held up by a magnet on a refrigerator or something?" Yellow shyly suggested.

"Good theory. For now, though, why don't we go check on the Electrical room? I mean, I know we should go back, but maybe we could fix this problem?" Diamond stated.

"All right, let's go." Blue turned to begin walking towards their destination when two bright red circles faced her. When she squinted, she could see the vague image of a smirk beneath the circles of what appeared to be eyes now that she looked at it. Blue blinked and it (whatever it was) was gone.

She could've sworn she was looking at herself.

* * *

***I just realized that a Pokegear is pretty much like a phone so I'll be switching to that term. xD**

**Responses to reviews;**

**ronnieangell: YES. I hate them so much. Oh god, algebra…CHOCOLATE. THEY'RE SELLING CHOCOLATES. x3 **

**Shin H. Vega: Your mask and your sadism is no match for me. Bring it on. xD He's finally uploading! :D Thanks for the compliments! :3**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: Yes, he's trying. xD Hmm, is she? :3 You'll never know who the first victim is…until the first death happens. Dx Poor Alli. :c**

**Mudkipster: Oh. Again, poor Alli. D: Oh, that's neat. :o Jeez, you're not fond of the Dexholders, are you? ouo Haha, I try my best. ^^**

**phioneXxX: BLOOD FLOOD, YAY! :D It's okay, I've had worse images from myself and my friends…-shudder- Y U HATE ON ALLI?!**

**sora-chan: I'll try my best. ^^**

**Blah. :P I'm going to Six Flags tomorrow, whoop! With ronnieangell, in fact. xD BUT THERE'S MORE EXAMS THIS FOLLOWING TUESDAY AND WEDNESDAY. UGHHH. -faints- **

**NO DEATHS AND IT'S THE 13TH CHAPTER, I KNOW. DX PAITENCE. Sorry for the short chapter. I promise it'll be longer next time. :3**

**Please review! It makes me happy! :D Thank you for reading! **

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go comfort Alli. -points to said girl who is crying in a corner while barfing-**

**Alli: I'm sorry…**

**Christine (author): -sighs-**

**UniqueNeko**


	14. Torn Arms, Shadows, and Beatings

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders occurred, Sen's games, and RPG games such as Uri's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Sometimes, you're your own nightmare._

_-L. Monroe_

* * *

Blue and her group silently walked towards the Electrical Room with Blue's Pokegear light guiding the way in front of them. Yellow clung tightly to Blue's arm while the Sinnoh trio walked behind them, the two boys protecting the heiress from the sides. Blue never told the others anything about seeing herself. It _had _to be an illusion, right? After all, that's what this person is doing; trying to mess up their heads until they fall to insanity and/or death…

"Blue, we're here." Yellow told her. Blue looked to where the others were to find the crumbled part of the corridor that Green had described earlier. They stepped over the rubble and entered the room cautiously, remembering the meeting with Emily earlier. However, they were surprised to see that Emily wasn't there.

Nor was her corpse in the pod.

"I thought Green told us that Emily's body was in the pod…" Diamond touched the cold glass with his fingers. The liquid inside was clear like water, not dark crimson like blood. Had Green and the others seen things?

"Maybe it was an illusion?" Pearl suggested.

"…Maybe. For now, let's check the generator that was running the electricity." Blue walked over to the generator while Diamond followed. The other three stood by the door since Yellow and Platinum couldn't do anything in this situation and Pearl was instructed by Diamond to stay with the two. After all, Blue couldn't do much with one hand occupied.

Blue held the Pokegear over Diamond's head, who was crouching in front of her to try and find the problem to the outage. After looking carefully inside, Diamond noticed something shiny in the back of the generator, stuck between some gears. He would have to cautiously move his hand over the different pipes, wires, and gears to get it.

"I think I found the solution." Diamond stated. Blue peered in and nodded, noticing the gleaming object in the back.

"Though, I'm not sure if we should risk putting your hand inside this. It probably has a high voltage." Blue muttered.

"Well, there's not much we can do with that problem. Plus, it's off anyways." Diamond replied.

"B-But, Diamond…it's still dangerous. Maybe we could use Chuchu to use an Electric attack?" Yellow added. Pearl and Platinum exchanged nervous glances.

"How about-?" Platinum tried to say, but Diamond cut her off.

"No, Little Miss. I have to do this. We need the power back." Diamond urged. Before anyone could say anything else, he carefully put his hand in.

"D-Diamond!" Blue tried to stop him, but Diamond looked back and gave her a desperate look that made her stop.

After no more movement, Diamond continued to process his hand to reach the object. He swallowed nervously and his two close friends watched anxiously and worriedly. Diamond held his breath as he got closer and closer to the object, avoiding the obstacles.

He let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed it with his two fingers, letting everyone else in the room release some tension.

"I got it." Diamond breathed. Everyone smiled with reprieve as he slowly began to extract his hand from the generator.

And the gears began turning.

* * *

White was floating in darkness and she heard nothing but her light breaths. Her body seemed to be transparent and she looked around everywhere, a worried expression on her face.

"Hello? Guys? Anyone?" White called out. All that answered her was her echo. Her head suddenly began hurting as she saw a silhouette float towards her and whimpered in fear.

"Who are you?" White asked.

"Prez…" That was Black's voice!

"Black! You're here!" White sighed with relief. When he came closer, she realized that Black's body was completely black – no pun intended – except for his eyes and it seemed to be his shadow.

"Prez…" Shadow Black repeated. This time, White began moving backwards every time the dark body moved forwards, her head throbbing. She noticed that she was walking on an invisible floor now.

"Prez, why don't you remember?" Shadow Black held out his hand, his dull eyes drooped. His silver pupils gazed sadly at her, making White involuntarily walked towards him again. His voice was comforting and she felt warmth radiate from him as she took Shadow Black's hand. His arms encircled around her waist and her arms went around his and a smile of content and familiarity etched on her lips. Everything began flowing in her mind again; all of the lost memories and she felt tears running down her cheeks. She began shivering for some reason and as the last memory slipped into her brain, she felt Shadow Black disappear.

"Thank you…" He sighed.

"B-Black…" White stuttered before falling into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

White's eyes snapped open, startling everyone that was gathered around her. Her headache had settled into a dull ache and she sat up.

"Hey, White's awake!" Gold informed everyone else who was not around the Unova Dexholder. White began shaking again as tears ran down her cheeks. Crystal touched her shoulder lightly.

"White? Are you all right?" White didn't answer her senior as she began looking around for Black. The said boy rushed over, a wide grin appearing as he saw her conscious figure.

"Boss! You're okay!" Everyone's shock doubled as White suddenly sprang up and jumped on Black. The two fell to the floor and her arms wrapped around his waist as she sobbed into his chest.

"I-I remember everything…Black! I remember!" White cried with both horror and happiness. Horror because of the current environment and situation they were in and happiness because she didn't have to be helpless anymore and remembered everyone clearly. Black blinked, stunned, before a small smile twitched on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her as everyone watched with pleased smiles.

"I wonder how she regained her memories, though…" Lyra mumbled to Silver, who was supporting her due to her blinded eyes.

No one noticed the translucent, floating Gardevoir above them which disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Diamond screamed in pain as the gears began slowly crushing the bones in his left arm, making everyone panic. As the gears turned, Diamond was slowly edging closer to the generator due to his arm getting pulled in. The cracks of his bones were sickening and his blood splattered inside the machine.

"Diamond!" Everyone shouted. Everyone rushed over, not knowing what to do. Diamond yelled in agony once again as his wrist and below became totally useless and disjointed.

"C-Cut it off!" Diamond commanded through clenched teeth. He didn't need to be specific to have everyone know what he meant. The gears slowly made their way up his arm, crushing more of it. Blood stains were everywhere inside of the machine and he saw some bones sticking out of his arm.

"D-Diamond, b-but-!" Yellow stuttered.

"Now! Please!" Diamond called out desperately. His shoulder was now dislocated and he could feel his arm begin to tear off from his body. His muscles pulled and his veins popped and screams never seemed to end. Not able to stand it any longer, Pearl called out Chimler.

"Chimler, use Fury Swipes and cut off Diamond's left arm." Pearl strained. The Infernape stared at his trainer incredulously but then saw the situation and nodded. He let out a cry before slashing the young boy's arm off, making him cry out once more. Chimler gave an apologetic and sympathetic look at his trainer's friend before he was called back to his pokeball. Diamond clutched the spot where his left arm used to be, feeling dizzy and weak. Everyone ran over to him with Pearl and Blue supporting him. Yellow put her hands over the torn off hole where his arm used to be and tried to heal it as much as she could. Diamond felt some pain go away, but not enough. Inside the generator was now what used to be Diamond's arms twisted and jumbled up in the gears. His blood was splattered everywhere and some veins and bones were scattered around.

"D-Dia…" Pearl muttered. Platinum had her hands over her mouth and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Diamond…" Platinum mumbled as she embraced him, careful not to touch his injury. Pearl and Blue moved so the two could have their moment and Diamond smiled weakly as he leaned into the hug.

"Don't worry…Little…Miss…" Diamond whispered before falling limp. Platinum cried out in panic and sobbed.

"Crap, he's losing too much blood!" Blue cursed as she tore off some of the fabric of her blouse and wrapped it around the wound. Yellow went over and continued to try and heal him while Pearl also tore off some of his shirt off and gave it to Blue to wrap around where Diamond's arm used to be.

"D-Diamond! Please, don't die! You didn't deserve this…" Platinum cried desperately. Why did he have to get this punishment? He had never done anything wrong!

"Dia, you idiot…You carefree, naïve, gluttonous, little asshole!" Pearl shouted, tears also running down his cheeks. He collapsed on his knees and punched the ground with the sides of his fists, letting his tears fall. Blue and Yellow could only watch with a pang of hurt and sympathy for the three friends.

"…Come on, guys…Let's go back." Pearl nodded, knowing that they couldn't waste time and wiped his tears away before carefully lifting Diamond up bridal style so his now completely gone arm wound was facing his shirt. Pearl let Diamond's blood seep through his shirt as a new determination boost to leave here.

"Hang on, Diamond. You're not gonna die on us." Platinum stayed close to the boys, keeping her glossy eyes on Diamond.

Unexpectedly, crimson lights illuminated the room for a few moments before dying out.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Red yelled as the group of five rushed inside, seeing their terrified expressions. Everyone saw Diamond's critical condition (except Lyra) and showed some kind of reaction of surprise.

"Shit! Get him on a table or something!" Emerald exclaimed. Gold and Crystal quickly put two desks together and laid him down on it carefully. The temporary bandages were already leaking out blood so Green, Blue, and Yellow got to work to changing his bandages. They took off the shirt bandages and opened the first aid kit in Blue's bag. Blue poured some stinging medicine on it, making Diamond scream in his sleep. Platinum rushed over and grabbed Diamond's right hand, clutching it tight. Yellow still poured her powers into his wound, ignoring the tired feeling she was getting. Blue carefully dabbed away some of the blood that might have infected him before Green wrapped the new bandages around the Sinnoh boy's wound. Diamond panted while Platinum rubbed his cold hand in attempt to warm it. It wasn't an elite doctor's work, but the work the three did was enough to have Diamond sleep a bit peacefully. Sure, the pain bothered him, but he felt Platinum's hand and the warmth from it, making him relax.

"Will…he be okay?" Lyra asked. She knew the situation now from Silver.

"…I really hope so." Pearl responded.

* * *

Alli grunted as Even kicked her in the stomach, making Alli vomit up the substances she tried to consume. Odd watched quietly in the background, watching as Even continued to beat Alli. They knew of her helping the Dexholders and were punishing her inside of a room that was unknown.

"**Why are you helping them**?" Even asked sinisterly before throwing Alli across the room. Her back hit the wall and Alli cried out in pain as she slid down the wall. She glared at Even, spitting out spiritual blood.

"Why are you trying to kill them? In fact, why are you even killing in the first place?!" Alli shouted. Even growled and picked her up with psychic powers before throwing Alli roughly to the ground. Alli heard more bones crack and moaned. There's more permanent pain to add on to.

"_**Why are you helping them?!**__" _Even bellowed, picking Alli up with psychic powers once more, letting the orange-haired girl dangled helplessly.

"They…No, _no one _deserves and deserved this death that you're putting upon them." Alli mumbled. Even snarled and went to throw Alli again when Odd suddenly stopped the cruel punishment.

"**Enough, Even. She's had enough.**" Even sighed in annoyance before letting Alli drop to the ground, a thud echoing in the room. Alli breathed raspy breaths, watching as Even gave her a malicious look that told her that it wasn't over. Even teleported out of the room, leaving Alli and Odd alone. Odd slowly floated over to Alli, making the ghost girl growl lowly. Odd shushed her sharply before tossing a cold rag to Alli.

"…**Use this. It'll help.**" Odd muttered before teleporting out of the room.

Alli clicked her tongue before hesitantly pressing the cold rag against her broken ribs. She sighed as she watched the pool of blood surround her. She clutched the rag tightly as she remembered the Dexholders carefully, a determined grin on her lips.

"Screw Even and Odd. I'm helping them, no matter what they say."

"_Alli…_" Emily's voice reverberated in her mind, but Alli shook her head.

"No…Sorry, Emily. But I'm helping. Because I'm tired of this. Of everything."

* * *

**I'm not going to say anything and just watch your reaction to this. :3**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: Oh, lights. You're so…dependable. Yep! White now remembers everything, yay! Originally, I wasn't going to have her remember so soon, but I decided to be nice…for now. **

**ronnieangell: Of course you do, you Doctor Who fanatic. =w= **

**Mudkipster: Because it would strain White's head which the Dexholders didn't want. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. I see you're very violent and hateful. HIGH FIVE! As for Alli, well, she's nice in real life. ;)**

**Hazelnut Tre: I'm glad to know you're interested in my story xD I'll tell you now, not all of them will survive. :3 **

**Will: *holds up hands in surrender position* Hey, it's not my fault you're staying awake. ;3 But you're welcome! xD It's okay, I'm glad you reviewed anyways. :3 Cantonese? Nah, I'm sticking with Korean! :D **

**DreameEater: Haha, thank you! :3**

***sits back and watches the laptop carefully* I'm anticipating some interesting reactions for this chapter. c: Oh, and just so you know, L. Monroe is my English teacher. I heard the phrase from her, so…:3 Who is Shadow Black? Well, who knows? I guess I'll leave it up to the viewers even though I have my own answer. :3 Gardevoir...GARDEVOIR?! XD Hmm, who could Even and Odd be, you wonder. :P**

**Thank you for reading~! Please review! It makes me happy! **

**Until then, bye bye!**

**UniqueNeko**


	15. Sapphire's Flames

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders occurred, Sen's games, and RPG games such as Uri's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_You shouldn't have done that._

_-BEN_

* * *

Platinum stared at Diamond's pained expression; her eyes now dry from all of the tears she shed. It had been almost two hours since he fell unconscious and he still hasn't even stirred. His skin was getting paler and colder and his breaths were getting ragged. Yellow even mentioned that he might pass away at this rate.

"No, it can't be true…" Platinum whispered desperately, clutching tightly onto her dear friend's hand. Pearl watched from behind, his worried expression clearly showing. He was concerned for his best friend just as much as Platinum was. He crossed his arms as his frown became even deeper.

Meanwhile, Yellow stood near Diamond like Platinum was in case she was needed for her healing powers. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald decided to head downstairs earlier to check the west hall. Green, Black, and White checked the east hall and lastly, Red, Gold, and Crystal were going to recheck the other halls on the floor everyone else was in now. Silver decided to stay with Lyra just in case. Since their Pokegears couldn't send messages anymore, they decided to use White's suggestion of telepathic messages. It wasn't the best thing, but it worked so it was fine for now.

Diamond suddenly screamed, frightening his dear friends the most. Blue and Yellow came over immediately and tried to work their best to calm him down. Platinum rubbed the back of his cold hand in worry while Pearl swore colorfully while praying to Arceus.

"I numbed the pain already! I-I don't know what-!" Yellow spluttered before Diamond interrupted her with pleas and cries. Lyra whimpered in confusion, making Silver put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No! Don't take them! Take me instead! Please!" Diamond jerked his body, making everyone panic.

"Is he having a seizure?!" Pearl shouted.

"We don't know, Pearl! We're not professionals!" Blue responded. "But it doesn't seem like it!"

"Maybe a nightmare?" Platinum mumbled to herself as Diamond continued to yell.

"No! Please! Don't! _No! _Pearl! _Pearl!_" Tears began trickling down his cheeks as his body jerked once more. There was nothing Blue and Yellow could do at this point. Everyone had no choice but to watch and listen.

"Don't! Not her! Little Miss! _Little Miss! _No!" Diamond sobbed, shaking his head. The clear liquid continued to pour out of his eyes.

"_Platinum!_" Diamond cried loudly before falling silent with only his sniffles. Everyone stood, horrified at the episode. Pearl slowly walked over to his cherished friend before his legs collapsed so that Pearl's head was buried into Diamond's chest. Pearl sobbed, with Platinum soon joining in as she clutched onto Diamond's hand as if he would disappear if she let go. Everyone else could only turn away as they let Platinum and Pearl have their emotional breakdown.

* * *

Red inspected the three items in his hands carefully. On his right was the picture that Blue had given him. On the other were the magnet and the hairclip. Yellow had told him that she was sure the magnet was the right choice, but to bring the hairclip just in case. From what Yellow told him, it _did _seem that the magnet was the answer. How could the hairclip be a hint from the outside if it isn't on the picture?

But what if they were wrong?

Red swallowed nervously as he thought of the possibilities of taking the risk. Would there be a cost if their answer was wrong? Perhaps they didn't even have the answer in his hands. Someone put a hand on his shoulder, making the red-eyed boy jump and turn. To Red's relief, it was only Gold, who was encouraging him with a small but meaningful smile. Crystal nodded, adding onto Gold's comfort.

"…Thanks guys." Red mumbled before stopping in his tracks. If Red was correct, this was where the ghost boy was hiding. The three simply waited until the spirit eventually revealed himself.

"…G-Give it back…It's my sister's…" The boy whined.

This was it. There was possibly only one chance to do this and he had to do it now. Red shoved the two items into his pocket and held out the magnet in his hand.

"I have it here." Red announced. The boy stared at the object in Red's hands. For long, agonizing minutes, the spirit simply floated in silence, making everyone anxious. Had he made the wrong decision?

"…Thank you." The boy whispered and disappeared. The three sighed with relief, not even realizing that they held their breaths. Red looked down to his hands and noticed that the magnet was gone. Red smiled softly. Maybe the spirit could rest in peace now.

"Come on, let's keep moving." The two Johto Dexholders nodded and began to follow their senior. Crystal suddenly felt an extremely cold breeze graze the back of her neck and she whirled around in fright.

The only thing she saw were the crimson eyes of Gardevoir.

* * *

Sapphire scrunched up her nose as an awful scent entered her strong nose. She was currently inside of a classroom with Ruby and Emerald. The two boys were roaming around the room while Sapphire was frozen with thoughtfulness. The smell wasn't blood, which was for sure. She couldn't quite describe it specifically. It was…sharp. When she breathed in, the first whiff was enough to make her want to gag.

"Do you guys smell something a little strange?" Sapphire finally questioned. Ruby and Emerald gave her a strange look.

"No," Ruby shook his head. "Why, do _you_?"

"Obviously she did if she asked about it." Emerald answered sarcastically. Ruby ignored the comment and waited for Sapphire's answer.

"Yeah, I do…It's strange. I feel like I've smelt this before we came here…But I can't pinpoint what."

"Maybe it's just an illusion?"

No. It wasn't. This was too real for it to be an illusion. She could definitely sense that something was there. She tried to think back to what the scent could have been as she aimlessly walked around the classroom. Suddenly, something under her made a squishing noise and she looked down to see a clear liquid. She bent down and inspected it. Her nose scrunched up even further. This was it! This was the source of the smell!

Then Sapphire remembered. Gas.

"Shit!" Sapphire shouted. The two boys turned to face her and before they could ask anything, the gas suddenly lit on fire.

Sapphire jumped back in time before she could get burned. Sapphire swore again under her breath. Due to the condition of the room, the fire was spreading quickly.

"We have to leave, _now_!" Sapphire shouted. She and the two boys bolted for the door, but when Sapphire tried to turn the doorknob, she found that it wouldn't budge.

"Crap, come on!" Emerald yelled.

"It won't budge!" Sapphire looked up and saw that something was being engraved on the door in front of her. However, it was writing in some strange lettering that looked like Unknowns.

Sapphire remembered studying a little about this. With some effort, she rapidly read the lettering.

_Sacrifice your friends and save yourself or sacrifice your own body._

Sapphire blinked at that. What the hell? The letterings faded as soon as she finished reading it.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?!" Sapphire pounded on the door. She debated whether or not to call her Pokemon, but realized that everyone left them back at the meeting point due to safety issues from Green. Lyra said that the Pokemon obviously didn't like the setting and didn't want to attract anything unneeded.

"Sapphire, open the damned door!" Emerald shouted. Sapphire didn't need to look back to know that the fire was getting close to them. She heard creaking from above them. The ceiling wouldn't last long. There wasn't any time for a new strategy. She had to play along with the sick minds of the murderers.

There was only one choice left.

"I shall sacrifice my own body." Sapphire mumbled.

"Wait, wh-?"

Sapphire opened the door and shoved her closest friends out to safety. The two boys grunted as they fell to the floor. Once they regained themselves, they saw that Sapphire wasn't coming out.

"Sapphire! What are you doing, get out of there!" Sapphire smiled sadly at them, making them frantic and confused.

"You two. I don't have much time so listen. I love you both so much. You're my closest friends and I'm glad to have met you. No matter what happens, keep going forward. Don't let this bastard get to you."

"What are you saying?! Get out!" Ruby ran to grab Sapphire's hand only to be pushed back by an invisible force. Emerald then understood what she meant by sacrificing her own body.

"Sapphire, don't! Don't do this! Let's escape together!" Emerald shouted, slamming his fists down onto the ground. The ceiling's creaks became louder and the flames became more intense. Sapphire only shook her head.

"I can't. Promise me that you'll live on happily. Okay? I love you guys." Ruby and Emerald's eyes were wide, tears brimming at their eyes.

"No! Sapphire!" They both shouted, standing to run after her. It was then that the ceiling suddenly collapsed, making Sapphire cover her head with her arms. As the ceiling made impact with her body, the door magically closed in time so that the boys only helplessly slammed into it. They stared at the door in disbelief before trying to pry it open. But they both knew that it was too late.

"No…" Ruby muttered, collapsing to his knees. Emerald ducked his head, his hair shadowing his face. Ruby slammed his fists on the ground, tears falling to the floor.

"NO! SAPPHIRE!" Ruby shouted at the top of his lungs. Emerald swore before sobbing into his hands, also collapsing and leaning against the wall.

"YOU _BARBARIAN_!" Ruby punched the permanently locked door over and over again, desperately trying to believe that the past few minutes had never happened and that Sapphire was safe back in the meeting point. Emerald's small hand landed on his shoulder, making the red-eyed boy look down at him. The blonde only shook his head slowly, silently telling him that there was nothing they could do. Ruby gritted his teeth before punching the door one last time with the ounce of strength he had left before embracing Emerald tightly, sobbing into the younger boy's shoulder. Emerald joined Ruby, his tears wetting Ruby's hat.

**Death list update: Sapphire Birch.**

* * *

…**What you all waited for; the first death. The death she had was something that shouldn't have happened to her, but life is unfair, isn't it?**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Shin H. Vega: Ha, hysteria? XD Perhaps she is, perhaps she isn't. :3 **

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: *double facepalms* Ehehe, Gardevoir. :D**

**phioneXxX: Damn, gurl. Yes, he is Diamond. But life is unfair. I can only imagine your reaction to Sapphire. No, KCALB is not related to Shadow Black. In fact, I've never read the story involving KCALB, so…XD *sigh* Why can't you people give Alli a second chance? -.-**

**OC-FREE Dinosaur: Yes, eating is the first thing that you worry about if Diamond dies. XD**

**SilverWorld: *pats your shoulder* Let it out, my friend. c:**

**157-4-D-Win: LOL, Emerald is lazy…Hehe, I remember Aki…:3 IKR?! PMD, MY FEELS. Aww, Tom and Jerry, childhood memories. :D That's an interesting guess, but no. ouo **

**An Asian Brony: YES! ANOTHER ONE! :D GO ASIAN AND BRONYS! *sigh* You and other people's hatred for Alli sometimes really irks me. -.- **

**Mudkipster: I can tell. Nope, it wasn't. Sapphire was, as you saw. :3 Yay, White's stupidity is gone! I can't tell you anything!**

**Sapphire's death may be a little cliché but her death isn't even the worst one. More shall come in the future. Don't spam me about her cliché death.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! And please vote on my poll too! It's on my profile page so please vote! ;D **

**UniqueNeko**


	16. Her Flashbacks and His Anger

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders occurred, Sen's games, and RPG games such as Uri's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"People Die..._  
_Beauty Fades..._  
_Love Changes..._  
_And You Will Always Be Alone" _  
_― L.J Smith, "Night World, No. 3"_

* * *

Everyone watched with mixed emotions at the two Hoenn boys who had lost one of their treasured friends. Ruby and Emerald had come back in, looking like as if their life was literally sucked out of them. It was Emerald who explained the events that led to Sapphire's death while Ruby simply spaced out, trying to block out the details that happened.

Emerald leaned against the wall while Ruby looked out the windows and to the blood red sky. Both of them had glazed eyes with no emotion that were bloodshot from all of the sobbing they had done before coming back. Although both of them were in despair, Ruby seemed to be affected deeper than Emerald; as if he had no purpose in life anymore.

Lyra sighed with pity for the two boys. Silver had told her what had occurred and could almost feel their pain of losing a much cherished friend who saved both of their lives. She then scowled and clenched her fists. Whoever was playing this cruel and sick game would surely be defeated by them, for everyone who died under the hands of the murderer, including Sapphire.

But putting that aside, Lyra began pondering about her eyes. Would her blindness become permanent? According to Green's theory, her eyes should be healed since blood couldn't cause her to become blind, but it's been quite a while since the event in the library.

Lyra suddenly felt something grab her leg and she screamed in reflex, making everyone turn towards her. They saw a hand which didn't seem to belong to a human grabbing Lyra's ankle from inside the floor and what seemed to be a portal to some darkness.

"Lyra!" Silver, who was closest, wrapped his arms around her waist and began playing tug-o-war with the hand trying to drag Lyra under. She winced at the pain of her body being pulled, but bit back her squeaks and tried to pry the hand on her ankle off. However, the hand wasn't budging and Silver seemed to be losing.

"Hold on tight, Silver!" Blue yelled as she came behind the redhead and put her arms around his waist to help pull Lyra back. Platinum and Pearl also came to help while Yellow stood by Diamond, who was still unconscious, but seemed to be recovering slowly. However, even with that many people pulling Lyra back, the hand seemed to somehow overpower them as Lyra began to go through the portal.

"…Silver, let me go." Lyra whispered. The boy widened his eyes in shock before narrowing them again.

"Are you crazy?! No! You're helpless if you go down! You could die and I wouldn't even know!"

"Please, Silver…Just do it." Lyra began to shed some tears which fell onto her outstretched leg. When Silver didn't answer or remove his arms, Lyra took in a deep breath before prying off his arms by wiggling around.

"Stop! Don't move! You're gonna-!" Lyra gave a final twirl and was released from Silver's grasp.

"Shit! No, Lyra!" The pigtailed girl was almost immediately pulled under as soon as Silver had lost his grip on her and the portal closed without a trace. Silver stared at the floor where the portal used to be before staggering a bit. Blue caught him before he fell and held him tightly as he clenched his hands and slammed them down on the nearest desk.

"God…God damn it!" He shouted.

* * *

The hand still gripped on her ankle and seemed to drag her under the darkness for what seemed like eternity. She began crying. Was this it for her? After setting a goal to stopping the enemies, she's almost instantly going under to her death, not even being able to be helpful.

"I-I'm sorry, Silver…" She whispered as she continued to get pulled down. However, the hand suddenly let go and let her float, making her feel a bit more vulnerable for some reason.

She hugged herself as a form of some comfort as she shakily whispered, "Who's there?"

"_My name is not of importance._" The message was sent telepathically to her mind and it took Lyra a moment to take it in before responding.

"Are you the murderer?!" She growled, changing from a terrified child to a ferocious warrior.

"_I have no desire or point to have human blood on my hands. I only wish to help you of your problem."_

"How–? Why should I trust you?" She asked lowly. Her eyes suddenly felt dry for a second before her vision became blurred. In front of her was some sort of majestic figure that seemed to be female.

"M-My sight! It's-!"

"_Yes, I can return the rest of it if you just cooperate." _Lyra hesitated for a moment before nodding. Her sight cleared so that she could everything evidently and she grinned uncontrollably before looking up to have her smile drop.

In front of her was a Gardevoir looming over her.

"What do you want from me?" Lyra asked.

"_Do you not remember me?_" The Gardevoir asked.

Then it clicked.

"Wait! You're the Gardevoir in the newspaper, right?"

"_Indeed I am._"

Lyra then felt frightened. The Gardevoir in the picture looked hateful and menacing, not to mention that it held much more power than her, even if she did have her Pokemon with her (which she didn't).

"_I can see you trembling. Are you afraid?_" The Gardevoir asked with slight amusement.

"What do you want from me?!" Lyra repeated, louder this time. The Gardevoir floated over to her and touched her forehead lightly, a warmth flowing out of her fingers. Lyra saw images of a house burning which she recognized to be the family's mansion. Screams of pain were heard, smells of smoke and ash went through her nostrils, and she could taste blood in her mouth. Then she could hear two different voices.

"No, no! Let me go!" Lyra saw that a girl whose face could not be revealed clearly were being dragged by a man who seemed to be the culprit of the fire judging by the burnt clothes he wore.

"I can't do that. You are an important part to this experiment! Now shut up, brat!" The man snapped. The man then floated in midair, a purple aura surrounding him. He shouted in questioning and turned, as if seeing Lyra.

"Pest! Put me down, little fucker!" The man screamed. He simply rose higher into the sky. Lyra then heard a gunshot and in her point of view, she saw an Alakazam grinning evilly towards her. It lifted its hands and revealed a gun floating next to it in a blue aura. The vision of the person became blurry as they looked down to reveal that the bullet had shot through their body.

"No! Please, not her!" The little girl sobbed. "Don't die!" The vision began blacking out and whoever's point of view Lyra's was seeing through fell to the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding them. Before the flashback ended, someone whispered, "I'll kill them all…"

The vision then ended and Lyra had to stop for a moment to take in all of the information she was just given.

"So, there were two survivors…" Lyra mumbled.

"_Yes, young mistress and I survived. That is, until I died under the gunshot._" The Gardevoir answered.

"And the man carrying her away was the one who caused the fire…"

"_That is correct._"

"But I don't understand how that connects to all of this! I could barely see the faces of the people and it's completely irrelevant to what's happening!"

"_Are you sure about that last statement?_" Lyra noticed the dark tone in the Pokemon's message and looked up in confusion.

"_You are all heading closer to the answer. Look further, and all shall be revealed._"

"W-Wait, how do I stop them? Please tell me." Lyra whispered as the Gardevoir lifted her up with her powers.

"_I'm afraid that I'm prevented from doing so. Now, good luck._" Lyra then fell into complete darkness once more.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Silver screamed as he knocked over a chair with his foot.

"Silver, please! Calm down!" Yellow consoled. He merely sent her a menacing glare which he never did to the blonde before roaring again and punching the wall.

"Lyra wouldn't want you to be like this." Ruby's dead voice cut through his shouts. Silver whipped his head towards the red-eyed boy. His eyes were glazed over and drooped and he saw against the sill of the window almost lazily.

"…Oh, fuck off!" Silver snarled, but he sat down on the floor and merely rubbing his temples. Ruby simply shrugged before looking off into the distance outside once more.

An awkward silence filled the air as Blue tried to comfort Silver by patting him gently on the shoulder. Unexpectedly, the portal that had dragged Lyra under before appeared again and everyone moved back on instinct before gasping to see Lyra floating up from the hole. The dark opening closed before she was lifted back down gently onto the floor.

"Lyra!" Silver shouted as he ran up to her. Her eyes clenched before they opened slowly. Lyra put on a sad smile as she began crying once again.

"I have some things to tell you that are very important…" She muttered.

Before she could go into detail, however, everyone's Pokegears began ringing, making everyone jump. They took their devices out and were flabbergasted to see that they had received a picture message from an unknown number.

The picture showed Sapphire's dead corpse hanging on the wall by some broken wood stabbed into her flesh. Her eyes were wide open and her skin was terribly burnt and bloodied. Her head cocked to the side and fire still lingered on her dead body, burning her even further. The text below said, "The first victim – The Girl Who Sacrificed Her Body by Eternal Fire."

Everyone turned to Ruby and Emerald who stared at their Pokegears with different expressions. Emerald's was of complete fright while Ruby's had total rage. Ruby crushed the Pokegear in his hand slightly, breaking it.

"_**Whoever did this is dead. I'll kill them all.**_" Ruby snarled intensely. Lyra felt déjà vu and swallowed a lump in her throat, having a sick feeling to her stomach. Why did she feel a premonition coming?

* * *

"Holy shit." Black muttered as he and the other two in his group received the message. White had her eyes wide and her mouth was covered by her hand.

"Sapphire…S-She's dead?" White gasped. Green stared with a hard gaze at his Pokegear before slowly shutting it and putting it away.

"…It appears so…" Green said in a tone just above a whisper. Then he realized something.

Platinum wasn't the first to die.

"You found out too, didn't you, senior?" Black inquired in a low tone. Green nodded slowly.

"I suppose the numbers were meaningless then. It depends on our actions…" Green answered.

"Well, now what?" White asked. Green thought for a moment. They could go back to the meeting point and discuss some things with everyone or move on to check the hall. Green made his choice and sent a quick text to Red and Blue before turning around.

"Let's go back for now."

* * *

Red gazed at the picture message with flaring eyes. Sapphire didn't deserve her death – everyone knew that. Crystal was in the same position as White was before while Gold swore colorfully while cursing the murderers.

"Oh, Sapphire…" Crystal breathed. Red's Pokegear rang again and he saw that the message was from Green, telling him to go back to the meeting point immediately. Red debated whether or not to follow this order. He and the two Johto Dexholders had not checked the hall fully yet and they never know if they could miss something important. However, his friends came first when it came to escaping…

"It looks like we're going back." Red stated. The two juniors behind him didn't answer as he led the way back.

Even floated above their group silently, a wide grin on their lip. Even cackled maliciously, excited for blood to be shed by their hands before disappearing. Gold turned at the sound of the laughter and saw nothing but eternal darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while. So…WE HAVE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! *parties***

**Thank you all so much for being with me this far! I could not have made it here without you all! Thank you so much, everyone! ^u^**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Shin H. Vega: She did indeed die in honor. Thank you for talking to me and letting me rant, by the way. xD I'm not sure if Ruby's strong front right now is healthy…ouo**

**ronnieangell: Hey, you think I'd actually give the story away? ;P hehe, nope!**

**OC-Free Dinosaur: fufufufu, you shall have to wait in the future to see what happens. c:**

**AmeYukki: Aww, thanks! :3 Yes, the feeling of Corpse Party should be there since that's what I intended. x3**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: Haha, we shall see who is next! XD Well, you saw how they took it in this chapter, so…owo Gardevoir…Is she good or bad? Only I know…mwahaha!**

**pinkkoala213: Haha, sorry…and not sorry at the same time. Ouo Yes, only Sapphire saw it because Even and Odd (and me, cough cough) planned a death to happen. :3**

**Mudkipster: Poor Sapphire indeed. Ha! You're the first person to figure out that Platinum was supposed to be first XD You never knew her last name was Birch? Owo**

**Silver Yowane: It's okay, dear. Let it out. *pats shoulder***

**Hazelnut Tre: There, Ruby took it that way. :D Your question has been answered!**

**Catrina7077: Ha…xD**

**phioneXxX: Lol, only I know the answers to your questions :) Pffft, bro, this ain't no second Titanic /shot. Poor Alli… XD Maybe once you figure out the answers, you'll change your mind…Black Adventures? Nope. Never read it.**

**An Asian Brony: Haa, I was actually thinking of doing another horror story after this one with the anime characters :D Hey! No, this isn't "Tears"! This is "Digital Murder"! D: Jeez, you people and your hatred for Alli. =w=**

**1547Dwin: Yeah, it is. XD No, she's dead. She ain't coming back…or is she? DUNDUNDUN. I think some people might figure out who Even and Odd is in this chapter, but I dunno.**

**DreameEater: Yep. Thanks for your review! :D**

**bluesap99: Haha, thanks for the compliment!**

**GoldenGloryQueen: I haven't heard from you in a while! XD That's the point of this story! Giving feels and then crushing them. :3**

**Dia Newman: I can't answer questions that might give answers away. :O It's already in rating M. It has been since chapter 2. Ouo**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while! Summer gets to you. xD How was July 4 for you all? :D You know, I'm surprised that only one person saw that Platinum didn't die first….Oh well. :V**

**Happy Summer! Hyuu, I'm gonna enjoy it~! **

**Please review and thank you for reading! **

**UniqueNeko**


	17. Insanity of Rage

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders occurred, Sen's games, and RPG games such as Uri's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_ "We have such sights to show you." _

_-Pinhead (Hellraiser)_

* * *

"Tell us what happened, Lyra." Blue instructed. Everyone was gathered around the brown-haired girl who had her usual pigtails loosened so her hair was mostly down.

"Um…Well, I got my eyesight back because of the Gardevoir in the newpaper that we found in the Infirmary. She showed me some visions of the happening of the mansion burning down. It turns out that the girl lived."

"The daughter?" Gold asked. Lyra nodded in response.

"Gardevoir was shot, however, so she couldn't show me anything further than that. There was a man dragging – what was her name…Peyton! He had an Alakazam who was the one that shot her."

"So Peyton was dragged off somewhere by this man…She's probably dead, after all these years." Crystal put on a hard, thoughtful expression.

"The same goes for the man and his Alakazam so we can't ask either of them anything…" Silver rubbed his temples, frustrated.

"But I don't get it. Why would the Gardevoir tell you all of these things?" Red inquired. Lyra shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders at the same time.

"That's the thing! I don't know either. But she told me to look further so that all will be revealed…" Lyra sighed hopelessly, with some others joining her.

"So it's just some useless shit, then." Everyone turned to face the source of the voice, which was Ruby, who was absentmindedly combing his Nana's fur with a brush, a hard expression on his face. His Pokemon had also noticed his strange behavior before but didn't do anything about it.

Lyra swallowed a lump in her throat. "N-No, I don't think Gardevoir would do that…"

Ruby smirked coldly, almost evilly at her quiet tone.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked in a mocking voice. Lyra flinched at the uncharacteristic side of Ruby, but didn't say anything. Ruby returned Nana into its respective pokeball as he stood from where he sat.

"And Lyra, what makes you say that Gardevoir is trustworthy, hmm?" Ruby questioned. "Just because she gave your sight back? Or, she revealed her deepest, darkest secret?" his voice rose at the last words as if to imitate Lyra.

"Or…is it because Gardevoir _didn't kill you?_" Ruby's tone quality went to something like an enraged animal at the last three words as he suddenly stepped forward as if to attack Lyra. Silver stood in front of her immediately, shooting Ruby a deathly glare.

"Stand _down, _Ruby." Silver barked. Ruby sneered as he scoffed.

"Oh, s_ure! _It's all _my _fault now, _isn't it? _Ruby, this isn't like you, Ruby, stop this behavior!" Ruby's mocking tone came back as he flailed his arms around, turning his back on everyone.

"No, it's not that…We know how you're in pain because of Sapphire…" Lyra spoke up.

"My _pain?_" Ruby growled, spinning back to face Lyra with cold, ruthless eyes. Even Silver tensed at the look that Ruby was sending.

"Oh, no. _You _don't know anything! None of you do except for Emerald, and he only comes halfway to what _I'm feeling! __**Don't you dare tell me that you know what darkness is now clouding my mind now that she's gone!**__"_ His voice went somewhat…demonic at that sentence. It had his voice, but there seemed to be a monster saying it at the same time with him. It was almost as if Ruby was turning into a demon himself…

Many of the Dexholders began shaking at this new side of Ruby. Lyra clutched onto Silver's arm tightly as tears began forming in her eyes. Yellow and Crystal moved backwards until their back hit the nearest wall and slid down, in temporary shock. Everyone else either stood in shock and/or fear.

Ruby simply sighed irritably as he stormed out of the meeting point, grumbling about taking a walk. No one dared to stop him either. Emerald stared at the door that was slammed behind Ruby blankly, his eyes glazed over and his back slouched slightly. He knew that no one could comfort the red-eyed boy anymore. He knew that no words could take him out of his despair.

He knew that it was too late to save him.

* * *

Nothing.

There was nothing worth anymore.

Ruby continued marching in a random direction, not even caring if anything got him. His breaths came out in heavy pants and he wanted to unleash this _unfathomable anger _inside of him.

It didn't matter. Nothing did anymore. She was gone.

It was his fault.

He didn't do anything about it.

Her body was _disgraced._

Ruby stopped abruptly, staring at the ground with wide eyes, his pupils shaking. After a few moments, he bared his teeth and let out a low snarl before snapping his head back and unleashing an animal-like roar, its sounds echoing off of the walls. His body became surrounded by a pitch-black aura which seemed to caress him.

"_**Your problems will only be solved by bloodshed…**__"_ A voice told him in his mind. He grinned maliciously at the sound of the last word, shaking with excitement.

"Bloodshed…Yes. Her death will be made up from the bloodshed that she has spared for me." Ruby chuckled.

"_**Good, child. Now go…Receive the revenge you desire.**_" Ruby chuckled lowly once more which gradually grew in volume so it was a loud, deep cackle with the demonic voice laughing with him.

"_**No more pain for you…only**__** sick pleasure**__**.**_"

* * *

"…Should we go after him?" Yellow asked.

"I'm…not sure. I feel like we should let him cool off and blow some steam, but it's not good to go out alone…" Red stared at the door anxiously, hoping Ruby would come back through it soon.

"Did you guys notice something…different about him?" Crystal questioned in a whisper. It felt appropriate to do so for some reason.

"What, the fact that's he all moody?" Gold scoffed. Silver smirked, agreeing with him whilst crossing his arms. Crystal sent them both a harsh glare before turning forwards again.

"No, but I meant when he talked about not being able to 'feel his pain'. His voice just…changed." Crystal glanced towards Lyra, knowing she noticed it too. The younger of the two nodded as she tied her hair back into her usual pigtails.

"Yeah…It sounded…monstrous." Lyra shuddered as she remembered the second voice that added onto Ruby's…

As if on cue, Ruby slammed the door open, startling everyone. However, there was an unexpected smile on his lips. Normally, everyone would be relieved. But, after that event, it looked…creepy.

"_I wonder if he heard what we said…_" Lyra thought to herself as she unconsciously shivered. Ruby sighed as if he was in pure bliss and walked in. He casually sat in the first chair he approached, next to Emerald, who stared at him with slighty narrowed eyes, but not of anger; of concern and questioning.

"You know what, guys? I'm sorry." Ruby began. "I didn't mean to lash out on you guys. You're right, I was in pain because of Sapphire being gone, but I'll move on now. I've thought about it and I've found a determination to keep going."

Though the speech was a bit sudden, almost everyone felt relief, loosening some of the tension in their muscles and letting the reprieve show in their face. Ruby leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. He rested his chin in the nook of his hand of his arm put on top of his knee and dropped the smile on his face.

"Is that what you think I'd say?" Ruby asked monotonously, restoring everyone to their previous positions of strain.

"Senior Ruby…" Platinum whispered a bit desperately. The said boy smirked evilly, turning slowly towards the heiress.

"Is something the matter, Platinum? Am I scaring you?" His voice was completely different than who Ruby used to be. The demon voice had not yet showed, but his tone was more sadistic and colder. Platinum stood frozen, not able to respond at the permanent change of Ruby's personality. Pearl stepped in front of her protectively, sending Ruby a pointed look. Ruby rolled his eyes as a sneer came onto his lips.

"Relax, I'm not gonna touch your little _princess._" Ruby sat up straight and used his two fingers on each hand as quotation marks as he said the last word.

"That's bullshit." Emerald spoke, surprisingly, after being silent for so long. Ruby sent a harsh glower towards the short boy, who was unaffected; in fact, he seemed completely emotionless.

"Excuse me?" Ruby said slowly.

"I said, _that's bullshit._" Emerald repeated, his voice getting louder. Ruby's eye twitched at this.

"Emerald…?" Crystal blinked when he put up his hand to silence her. He had never interrupted her like that before.

"Oh? So are you suggesting something?" Ruby's eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth a little.

"Yes, I am. I'm _suggesting _that you wanted to kill at least one of us." Emerald stated, having many people gasp softly.

"Kill us…?" Blue repeated. Ruby did nothing for a moment before smirking. He then broke out into laughter, as if he had heard the funniest thing in his life, letting his head loll back. Emerald stayed as he was, not even faltering.

After a moment of chortles, Ruby's head went back to normal position. His red eyes glimmered with a hidden emotion for a moment before shooting out of his seat at an inhuman speed, pouncing on Emerald.

Half of the room shouted Ruby's name while the other shouted Emerald's as the two boys wrestled on the floor, sending as much damage as they could to each other. The pitch black aura surrounded Ruby's right hand and formed into a triangle that looked like a blade, pulling back his arm to thrust his arm through Emerald's chest.

"What the fuck?!" Gold shouted, running towards them to stop the fight. Red and Green shot forwards as well, being the other closest boys near the two Hoenn boys. Red and Green pulled back Ruby and pinned him down while Gold pulled Emerald back, making sure he wasn't severely injured. Both boys were covered in bruises and panting heavily.

"Ruby, what the hell is that on your hand?" Green asked, Ruby's dark blade still on his said hand. Ruby's lips twitched into a twisted grin as his eyes widened, his pupils dilating once more. He arched his back and snapped his head down as psychotic laughter escaped him, his terrifying cackles echoing throughout the classroom. His arms slipped from Red and Green's hands as his body transformed into a black cloud which flew over to the door that suddenly flung open. He reappeared again, but the black aura surrounded him as he stared at everyone with his piercing eyes.

"You were always an observant one, Emerald. I suppose after this, none of you are bound to stay as my friend." Ruby raised his right hand and put his thumb and middle finger together, smirking.

"_**Therefore, this is where we say good-bye as comrades. We may run in to each other again…And that is when you shall start digging your own grave.**_" The demonic voice made its appearance as Ruby's pupils grew smaller. His smirk no longer etched his lips and instead, his teeth bore at everyone as he cracked his neck to the side.

"_**Well then…see you.**_" He then snapped his fingers and a dozen of black spores exploded from his fingers and floated to the ground. Ruby snarled, as if he were an alpha commanding his pack, before forming into a black cloud again and escaping from the room just as the black spores turned into twelve Wanderers.

"Shit! Ruby, he…" Black cursed as he called out Tula. Everyone else backed away from the doorway where the Wanderers moaned, finishing their transformation. More Pokemon were called out from their pokeballs as the twelve Wanderers became to walk towards the Dexholders in different directions. Attacks were immediately sent out, destroying them.

"He turned insane, didn't he…?" White sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I cannot help but pity him…His loss was so great that he practically embraced his darkness." Platinum muttered. She and Pearl stood in front of Diamond, protecting him since he couldn't do it himself.

The Wanderers were quickly killed as there were twelve weak corpses against thirteen powerful Pokemon who were called back to their pokeballs. Bodies stiffened as they heard footsteps run towards the open door. Blue was about to run forward and shut the door when she stopped as Emily ran inside. She skidded in her tracks as she looked around, seeing the surprised expression on everyone's face.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Lyra asked.

"Jesus Christ! All I hear is Wanderers moaning and I didn't even see them anywhere when I walked around! So I followed the source, but I see that I worried for nothing." Emily smiled as she regained her breath.

"Yeah, we're fine now. Ruby, he…" Crystal glanced towards Emerald who had his stoic expression back.

"Turned insane, I'm guessing. I could tell. The aura from the Wanderers was different from the usual ones." Emily sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry for your losses…both of them."

"How did you-?" Red was about to ask, but Emily interrupted.

"I sensed her soul leaving her body…" She shook her head. "You guys are having it rough."

"I suppose we are…" Yellow whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. Emily's face suddenly scrunched up in what seemed like disgust as she sniffed at the air. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on Diamond, who was still lying behind Platinum and Pearl unconscious.

"Is something wrong?" Silver questioned. Emily floated over to Diamond and rose so she hovered over Diamond's body. She coughed and covered her nose as if smelling something disgusting.

"Why the hell do you have a corpse in here?" Emily's muffled voice asked.

* * *

…**:3 Hi there.**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Shin H. Vega: Yeah…xD Starting? They already were and now he's…*sigh***

**ronnieangell: Haha :3 You already knew what was going to happen anyways. :P**

**OC-FREE Dinosaur: Thank Arceus indeed…x3 Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Breaking Benjamin. Hey, maybe you can choose a theme song for Sapphire. xD**

**Dia Newman: It's fine! Haha! A movie! This isn't even worth turning into a movie! There are so many other great stories that deserve that waaay more than I do. c:**

**Sword Dancer Sapphy: Gardevoir, Gardevoir…That's the point of this story. :3 Haha, oops! Too late! Now do you know why Lyra had a premonition? ;3 **

**Hazelnut Tre: Then I pity you since the death scenes are going to become worse. :3**

**Ins4ne Gam3r: Haha, I'll keep that in mind. o3o**

**SuperShinyShadowUmbreonX: Oh, jeez. Such a long review. x3 Anyways! It's okay, you weren't the only one. I'm pretty sure everyone was since this is a horror. :P I like you already, fellow sadistic author. :3 Haha, you're welcome? Owo I'm not telling you x) Aww thank you! ;A; **

**I updated pretty quickly if I say so myself! I honestly wasn't expecting to post until late August but hey! :D I've been WAITING TO DO THIS CHAPTERRR. Sorry Ruby fans. :3 I wanted to experiment writing about someone going insane and I think I did a decent job. xD I shall await for reviews for this chapter. *evil laughter***

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to blackwings86 for the quote! Check out her deviantART! Search up blackwings86 and then watch her! If you have a deviant account...owo**

**UniqueNeko**


	18. The Broken Trio with a Revived Trio

**Summary: What seemed to be a small prank became a bloody massacre. Every day, someone from Special University would receive a picture of themselves with a caption that read, "You're next". All of the pictures were taken as though someone were stalking their victim until they killed them brutally. Everyone shrugged it off which they would regret as they lost their lives under the hands of the unknown murderer. Even after all of this, the school still hasn't shut down and sixteen kids are determined to stop everything even though they know that some of them will die during the battle.**

**Inspiration: Similar incidents at my school, but no murders occurred, Sen's games, and RPG games such as Uri's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"Oh, trust me, Simba, it's to die for!"_

_-Scar, "Lion King"_

* * *

"…Dead _what_?" Pearl breathed out.

Emily looked towards the shocked group with an eyebrow raised while the other was arched. She glanced towards Pearl and Platinum, who had obviously taken the news the hardest.

"You're telling me that you didn't know?" Emily asked. Platinum's knees went weak and she collapsed, her whole body trembling with sobs while Pearl looked down on the ground, his teeth gritted and his hands clenched into fists. This was all Emily needed to answer her question.

She sighed. "Well, it's not like he had much of a chance. His arm was torn off, right?" She mumbled, seeming to look torn at the sight of the two friends of the now dead male.

"Diamond…Oh, Diamond, no…" Platinum wept. She lied down sideways and curled up into a ball, shaking her head back and forth.

"…I'm so sorry for your loss." Emily swallowed a lump in her throat, trying not to say anything in fear that she'd make it worse. She bit her bottom lip and floated just above Diamond's corpse. Touching his cold forehead with the slightest touch of her fingertips, she closed her eyes and mumbled some intelligible words, making a blue aura shine for a moment. Once the light faded, Emily opened her eyes once more and floated back.

"I…uh, sent what remained of his soul away. He was—"

"Wait, he was still a_live? We could have saved him?!_" Platinum stood and shrieked, surprising everyone with her higher pitch of tone.

"Well, um, he was still alive I guess, but he was on the brink of death, and he was in a lot of pain, so—"Emily rambled, avoiding Platinum's hard gaze by looking everywhere but at her.

"He was _still alive! We could've saved him from his pain! We could've healed him, and he would be all better and still with us!_" Platinum continued in her irregular high pitch. Tears continued to rush down her face, growing more hectic than she was before. Emily swallowed again, regretting saying that there were still remains in his soul. She only wanted to help a bit, but it seemed that she only made things worse…

"…I-I…I'm so sorry…" Emily whispered as she bit her nail. Her own eyes went slightly watery as she flew out of the room, muttering apologies repetitively.

Platinum continued to glare at the door from where the ghost girl left to, trying to hold in her anger as best as she could. It didn't matter how many times Emily apologized to her. It didn't matter…Emily killed Diamond. He could've been living right now.

"…Platinum? Pearl?" Yellow whispered. Platinum's cold expression slowly turned back into deep depression and sorrow as she shed tears once more. She looked towards Pearl, who had been silent the whole time. His expression was stony, like Ruby's was before he became insane, except Pearl seemed…calmer.

Platinum sniffled before crawling over to the blonde boy like a baby would. When she approached him, she snaked her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. Pearl sighed shakily, tears trickling down his cheeks just before he closed his eyes, and put his hand gingerly on the back of Platinum's head, pulling her just a bit closer to him.

* * *

"…So now what?" Gold mumbled, staring towards the Sinnoh (now) duo. After all of the crying, Pearl and Platinum fell asleep from exhaustion, still in the same position as they were when they were embraced. Pearl's arm was gently slung around Platinum's waist as the heiress nuzzled his chest, muttering Diamond's name.

"I don't know, honestly. I'm getting a little sick of running everywhere; I'm starving, thirsty, tired, and smelly." Red sighed irritably. Everyone agreed to those terms to themselves and the others.

"We could take a little break…I mean, we haven't been resting much. We either plan our brains out in here or run out there until our legs can't even move." Blue suggested.

"Easier said than done. Sure, we could rest; but what about our freedom? Our needs to satisfy hunger and thirst?" Black asked.

"I…could go and look. The rest of you can stay here and rest up. Perhaps I could find somewhere to…bury Diamond as well…" Yellow glanced at Diamond's body, which already seemed to be rotting judging by the pale skin and the scent of death seeping through.

"You can't go alone, Yellow." Red firmly said. "I'll go with—"

"No, you won't. You're staying here and resting." Yellow pushed him gently back down when he tried to stand up from his sitting place on a desk.

"…Emerald, White. Please come with me." Yellow didn't know why she chose these two. Emerald was still in emotional and mental shock while White was still recovering from her injury. However, she found these two to be probably the best due to her gut feeling.

"But, Yellow…" Green tried to object, but Yellow held up her hand.

"No. The rest of you will stay here and sleep to regain energy. I haven't done much so I can go for a while. You two will be fine, right?" Emerald didn't reply, but he gave a slight nod while White hesitantly said yes.

"Prez…Be careful out there." Black consoled. White smiled and nodded, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Emerald, are you sure you'll be okay?" Crystal hugged the small boy, knowing that he has gone through too much.

"I'll be fine. I can't mope around here forever." Emerald responded, forcing a hopeful tone. Crystal noticed this but didn't say anything and only hugged him tighter.

"Don't leave this room unless we call for help. Rest up as much as you can." Yellow took Green's pokeball from his hand that contained his Golduck for telepathic communication.

"Okay, Yellow…be careful." Red replied. Yellow smiled softly before leaving the room with the two trailing behind her.

A few minutes after they left, everyone's Pokegears rang and they all had a clue of what the message was. Opening their devices, they were surprised that they weren't looking at Diamond's corpse, but it was when his arm was torn off. It seemed to be taken from his right side and his expression only screamed out that he was in major pain. He was clutching his arm and you could see the wrong angle and some bones sticking out whilst blood was splattering everywhere from inside the machine. Underneath the picture, it wrote, "Slow Pain Before Slow Death".

"Oh god, I can't look anymore." Lyra shuddered, deleting the photo immediately. Silver walked to the sleeping Sinnoh Dexholders and gently took out their Pokegears. He flipped them open and deleted the messages they had also received of Diamond.

"…They would completely break if they saw this." Silver mumbled.

* * *

Ruby sat on the floor with his eyes closed as his insane aura still surrounded and caressed him. He felt something blow by his body and he opened his eyes slowly.

"So…someone has died." Ruby commented as he put his arm out and stared at his hand. The black clouds then went around his said hand and formed into a black dagger.

"…Diamond." Ruby added, glancing towards the direction where the wind had flown by. He snarled as he swung his arm, cutting the boards near him. He then smirked and snapped his other hand, letting the black spores fall to the floor.

"**It's only a matter of time before someone joins me.**" Ruby growled which almost sounded like a purr, with his second demonic voice chorusing with him.

* * *

White shivered and rubbed her arms as a cold breeze whizzed by. "It's so…cold all of a sudden."

Emerald scoffed softly but she could see that he was also shivering a bit as well. Yellow looked back towards them, a worried expression on her face.

"I-I'm sorry…Would you like to go back and rest? I…didn't mean to bring you out."

"Oh, no! I'd love to help out for once!" White covered her mouth as soon as she said that, looking towards Emerald who now had a dark expression.

Help out _for once._ He couldn't help _for once _when Sapphire died. He couldn't help _for once _when Ruby turned insane. He couldn't help _for once _when Diamond died.

He couldn't help _for once _when everything started.

"E-Emerald…" Yellow muttered, but the short boy simply pushed past her, grumbling, "Let's go," and leading the trio. The two females of the group exchanged worried glances before following. A tense silence then ensued, making Yellow reconsider her decision on bringing Emerald. He was obviously going through the most turmoil and had to recover. He needed some time to heal…

"I'm not useless." Emerald said suddenly. Yellow was surprised from the outburst and gathered herself together to respond.

"Of course you're not, Emerald! You're much cherished beyond all of us." Yellow replied. Emerald looked sideways towards them before facing forwards again, a ghost of a smile on his lips. It wasn't much, Yellow knew, but it was a start.

"We'll…get out of here. Don't worry, senior." White hesitantly added. Emerald simply walked on, almost wishing that he could go back to the annoying times when he had to tell Ruby and Sapphire to stop flirting.

* * *

Alli grunted as she proceeded to defeat the herd of Wanderers that were following Emerald, Yellow, and White. She glared up towards Ruby, who was floating on his black cloud and howling with anger. His eyes were a bit of a brighter red and his pupils looked like it belonged to a cat, his black irises in a slit.

"Stop this, Ruby." Alli floated upwards and released a huge wind, smashing some Wanderers against the wall and snapping their necks. Ruby simply scoffed and snapped his fingers again, producing more Wanderers from spores. Alli groaned loudly in irritation and used her powers to lift up loose boards around her and shoot them through the Wanderers' ribs.

"**Stop your pointless efforts to stop me and then I'll think about it**." Ruby sneered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He snapped both of his fingers for the fun of angering Alli further, creating more Wanderers than before.

"God damn it, Ruby! Please, don't do this!"

"**Why? It's not like you're any better.**" Ruby rolled his eyes. Alli froze at his words. It was true…It was all true. She _wasn't _any better and she _never _would be. But still, she tried so hard to revive herself in some way. She wanted to repay for her sins as best as she could, even if she was already dead.

"…At least I try for the ones I love." Alli lowly retorted. Ruby's eyes widened and his smirk turned into a harsh frown, a deep snarl rumbling in his chest.

"**You. Little. Bitch.**" He whipped his hand in a flicking motion and a part of the black cloud zoomed towards the ghost girl before wrapping around her spirit, constricting her from movement. She grunted as she tried to free herself, but she only felt the black ropes become tighter. The cloud spiraled up to her neck and started choking her, making her gag. She felt the contents of the poisonous things begin to travel up her esophagus.

"N-No!" Alli gasped as she saw the Wanderers begin to head towards the trio. Ruby floated over, grabbing her chin roughly, a bloody glare piercing through her intimidated eyes.

"…R-Ruby, don't…" Alli began to feel herself fall unconscious. She had almost no energy left to even try and lift up items with her powers…

"**It's do or die, little girl. Do or **_**die.**_**"**Alli could only let out a small whimper before she fell into blackness.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while! Sorry for taking so long, but school is up again and I was lazy and tired during the summer, so…^^**

**Notes: If Ruby's sentences are bold, his "second voice" is also speaking with his regular one. If you're confused about this description, think of Him from the Powerpuff Girls.**

**So…there were a LOT of reviews and I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me through and through. And again, I apologize for not updating in a long time. Since there were SO many reviews and I'm lazy as hell, I will not be doing responses to reviews. :'D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review~**

**UniqueNeko **


End file.
